The Scales Of Balance
by One Red Shoe
Summary: "And Miss Granger?" Their eyes saw what time and apathy had made others blind to. Snape and Malfoy had left England after their trials. When they return 10 years later, they're furious with what they find, and heads will roll. SS/HG with a side of SS/HG/LM, LM/GW, even SS/HG/LM/GW. This story is AU and EWE, it has dark HP/RW. The cover picture for this story is by SusanMarieR.
1. Orange Can Be Such An Unbecoming Colour

**Disclaimer:- **_I do not own, nor earn anything from this story, simply the joy of placing characters in situations and using my imagination. _

sHs

**A/N:- **_Thank you to the delightful Falcon Lux, my beta, who pulled my wayward punctuation and grammar into line for this story. Also thank you to the amazing Worrywart who added her beta skills to look over the chapter before I posted in its lovely new home_

_sSs_

**Orange Can Be Such An Unbecoming Colour**

This tenth anniversary celebration of the glorious victory of light over darkness was even eclipsing the previous year's prestigious Hogwarts Yule ball.

Tonight's gala event saw two spectators observing the festivities who had only recently returned to English shores after a long absence.

To the casual bystander everything appeared to be as it should. During the preceding decade, Harry Potter had married his childhood sweetheart, as everybody had expected. The couple now had three and a half potential students to run riot through the hallowed halls of their old alma mater.

However, to the eyes of the two recently returned wizards, one set piercing grey, and the other fathomless obsidian, it was unconvincing. Both men wore the ghost of a sneer on their lips, watching the lauded saviour of the Wizarding world whirling his pregnant wife around the grand Ministry ball room. They were seeing things from a very different perspective, looking at what time and apathy had made most people blind to.

The two well dressed gentlemen, sitting at their almost hidden table, also noticed Ronald Weasley appeared to be living the high life. However, further enquiry told them he was merely the goal keeper for the Chudley Cannons and had never even managed to finish his schooling, let alone bother to grow up. "He is an immature twerp who touts himself as an irresistible stud," Draco Malfoy said sniffing distastefully.

"Of course that comes as no great surprise," confirmed the raven-haired wizard, watching the redhead groping his leggy companion.

After surveying the general throng of couples, the two men glanced at their informer, puzzled. "And Miss Granger?" They'd been unable to spot her in the main hall. Draco pointed to an equally secluded corner across the room as he rose to invite his wife to dance.

The two shadowy faces took in the figure that had been pointed out to them. They were shocked to see her standing in the hidden recesses, alone, merely observing the proceedings.

While the Potters twirled, appearing free of care, and Weasley groped his way around the floor with the giggling airhead he was currently entertaining, the female third of the golden trio was grave. Her chin was held high with quiet dignity, but it was apparent she was now an outsider.

The elegant blond aristocrat and his raven-haired companion cast a curious glance at one another, before Lucius Malfoy murmured. "She was such a vivacious girl. This woman appears so quiet and reserved. Is that merely maturity?"

"Something tells me not," Severus Snape intoned cautiously. He was still recovering from the lurch he'd felt in his stomach as he'd seen her; he hadn't expected it to be so acute. "This is not how I envisaged her in maturity," he continued adjusting his public facade to calm once more.

It was true that neither man had seen the object of their interest for ten years. How could they? They may not have intended to stay away so long, but had decided a long absence from England would be in their best interest. At the time, their witch in shining armour, the lovely Miss Granger had agreed.

The two spies were now acutely aware that a significant change in dynamic had taken place, and they were sorry they had lost touch with the then young woman. She was obviously in a very different situation now.

Snape found his mind hurtling back to recall the post battle scene. Hermione Granger had saved both their lives in the course of the battle. First, as their duplicity was discovered by their fellow Death Eaters. Then secondly, and probably more importantly, when they were summarily arrested by the other side. The Aurors showed no mercy despite protests, and they were detained along with the other surviving Death Eaters after the battle, obviously they were now personae non gratae on both sides.

With her usual single-minded determination Miss Granger had led the campaign to have their freedom restored to them. Theirlegal team had been able to produce highly detailed evidence that both of them were well aware Hermione must have been painstakingly compiling on their behalf well before it was needed. It documented their loyalty and services to the side of light in incredible detail.

Even when the only thing left to incriminate Snape was Dumbledore's murder, she had quietly stood and handed a letter from one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to Kingsley Shacklebolt, absolving the Potions master of the former's murder.

Severus now considered. _This__ may have been also her downfall, because it would have revealed to her idiot friends the fact that she had known of Albus' plan and had kept it secret. Could this be why they're no longer friends?_

Pulling himself out of his reflections and nodding, Severus added, "Such a keen and astute intellect, she would have been capable of doing anything." He glanced back at her. "I wonder what she does?"

Draco rejoined them after seating his very pregnant wife and instructing an elf to return with refreshments. "She is Hogwarts' Arithmancy Mistress, godfather," he stated, handing each man a tumbler of Firewhisky. Both Wizards saluted the younger man with their glasses in thanks.

The younger wizard's eyes followed his father's and godfather's to the before mentioned woman, but he shook his head sadly, sighing enigmatically. "She's still living in limbo, tied down by their narrow-minded idiocy."

Then sitting a little straighter Draco continued. "We of Slytherin house and many in Ravenclaw do what we can for her, but I'm afraid to say our assistance sometimes merely exacerbates the problem." His eyes were watching Potter with menace while he spoke. "This is what happens when idiots have too much power," he stated, hearing his wife yawn again. "I am sorry but Astoria is tired; we are going to take our leave. We shall expect you both on Sunday night for Astoria's birthday." Bowing his head to them, he wished them a good night.

Lucius and Severus almost bodily prevented the younger wizard from leaving, before Lucius arrested his son's progress completely with a hand on his shoulder. "Just a moment, son, what exactly are you saying?"

Almost in answer to their query, both men watched as Harry Potter deliberately walked over, and snarled something they couldn't quite lip read at the object of their discussion.

To their shock then immediate pride they saw Blaise and Pansy Zabini move closer and flank the verbally accosted woman. Hermione stood dignified, yet stock still obviously absorbing with practiced ease the insult that had just been hurled at her. The Potter coward backed off on seeing the two Slytherins approach.

Draco explained their unasked question. "We can't come out and support her openly. It's ironic, but none of us are well connected or powerful enough to protect her, and for her sake we've learnt that it's not wise to even try."

Allowing Severus and Lucius to absorb this before he went on, Draco paused. "However you will see many Slytherins and Ravenclaws provide... err," he pursed his lips, "interference when needed against the cowards. All they need is a rallying point." His casual comment hit home immediately, seeing this he continued. "It is a sad fact that most Gryffindors who would offer her solace died in the final battle. She does have her prominent supporters, however her tormentors are very sneaky." He drew a long almost plaintive breath. "It is my belief also that both Shacklebolt and McGonagall believe she is immune now."

Severus was almost breathing fire. "Why didn't you tell us about this?" His seething breath should have melted the tumbler as he downed the last of his whiskey.

Draco shrugged. "At the time it was out of your control as well," he raised a pale eyebrow, "may be now though..." glancing at his wife politely trying to stifle another yawn. "We really must be going."

Both men rose as Draco offered his arm to Astoria. Lucius Malfoy watched his son escorting the petite witch away. He hoped that Draco had been lucky enough to marry for love, although since his return he hadn't seen any evidence of the passion he would have hoped for his only child.

_Perhaps he is just as much a victim of the responsibility that blighted me_. The blond aristocrat pondered this a moment. _His mother, bitch that she is would have seen him only marry the correct witch_. Lucius felt his stomach churn. _If that is the case, then he's mastered the art of diplomacy just as well as I had to. _

Although there was a difference here, Lucius saw in Draco a burning desire to do the right thing, which was something he himself had never suffered from. He'd found himself straying from his marriage bed almost immediately. His father had curtly informed him that a suitable marriage and the production of an heir was his immediate duty, but what he did with his spare time and out of public scrutiny was his own business.

As much as he hated his father and his views, this was the best piece of advice he had ever been given. Of course it had been merely a strategic move on Abraxas' part, nothing to do with care. It had simply provided the old man with what he'd wanted. To him, the fulfilment of responsibility was more important than anything. The old Death Eater hadn't cared if it did consign his only son to a loveless existence, after all he'd told Lucius many times, "Love makes you weak son, plunder their charms and move on."

Lucius' eyes strayed to his ex wife and her latest toy boy. _She's still very beautiful, but a cold conniving bitch that always seems to manage to come up smelling like roses_.

While in his self imposed exile the year following Voldemort's demise, his perfect pureblood wife had taken him to the cleaners, pleading irreconcilable differences. He watched her a moment, however as soon as he felt the start of the inevitable sneer forming on his lips, his eyes strayed back to Hermione Granger. _Why couldn't that have happened for the delightful Miss Granger? Perhaps they had underestimated the reaction of Potter and Weasley after all. _

_Surely the idiots who had made themselves so scarce during the Death Eater trials didn't have that sort of power. Hermione should have been lauded for what she did, not this._ He shook his head. Even from this distance he could see quite resignation to her fate in her stance and demeanour, something inside him shifted, it was an unfamiliar sensation. Could it be his conscience?

Glancing at the red-headed Mrs Potter, Lucius noticed she gave the impression of happiness, but his keen eyes saw more. She was extremely tense and there was a certain tightness evident in her face as she watched her husband and brother slowly descend into drunkenness. _Was that apprehension or perhaps even loathing_? Severus' voice brought his eyes and thoughts back to the table before he'd had the chance to question it further.

The Potions master was obviously past logical dissection of the situation, he was furious. "I must know the truth," he declared. Lucius heard him sigh and saw his eyes narrow. The blond aristocrat knew what he was doing. Severus Snape didn't even need eye contact any more to skim thoughts from idiots.

However, suddenly the raven-haired wizard swallowed hard and coughed like all the air had just left his lungs. The images swimming freely in their feeble minds had all just coalesced into a nightmarish picture, and he'd seen what had happened to the vivacious young woman who had been their saviour.

Lucius heard him croak almost painfully. "Oh Merlin Lu, they've made her suffer for helping us. We've robbed her of what she could have been," he shut his eyes, swallowing convulsively. "That's just not bloody fair. Life was supposed to be better for all of us," suddenly Snape was slapping his empty glass down on the table and leaving their sheltered position.

This caused his friend to enquire with some concern. "Where are you going?"

"To start righting a wrong, watch our backs," he replied heatedly.

"As always my friend, as always," Lucius patted his arm as he passed, then watched him cut a dashing figure in his stylish black dress robes. The corner of Lucius' mouth turned up, as he watched his friend skirting the dance floor to reach the other side and approach the subject of their observations. Bowing his head most politely and being as pointed as possible in showing the lady had his open support, Snape set about carefully starting to correct the problem.

xox

Hermione had been watching Ronald make an idiot of himself yet again. This time complete with what could only be described as robes imbibed with a garish type of offensive neon, they were so bright and hideous. _Maybe he'd slipped from goal keeper to team mascot, _she considered_._

The dress robes were a revolting orange that clashed terribly with his hair, and the only thing they lacked was the team name emblazoned across the back. Her eyes scanned across to the hot pink number the bimbo in his arms was almost wearing, and her lip curled minutely in disgust. _Well there is something that clashes worse_.

Shifting her eyes to Saint Harry and his wife, her mind went over a familiar conundrum for maybe the millionth time. _I just can't understand how she could marry such a twat. Surely she knows what he's done to me over the years._

If Hermione was honest with herself she still missed Ginny's friendship terribly, and couldn't fathom why she'd turned so resolutely against her.

Her mind continued to ponder. _He's got a bloody cheek insulting what I'm wearing_. _There's absolutely no difference in my dress and Ginny's, except hers is crimson. _Then realisation hit her_, but of course mine's green_. Hermione shook her head and snorted under her breath. _Stupid idiot. Well_ _at least that's all he's said this year, no petulant scene of total nastiness. Looks like Ginny's expecting again, he must be aiming for the Quidditch team he's always wanted._

The solitary woman, whose stylish ball gown of forest green silk with darker sequined highlights, complimented the copious chestnut curls cascading down her back perfectly, sighed and silently continued her contemplations. _Why have I fallen for this once more? Every time I swear to myself I'm never doing it again. Why haven't I learnt yet that these balls are no place for me?_ _Every year I live in hope he'll be here_. She huffed, w_hy can't I just admit it isn't going to happen?_

In her heart of hearts she knew it was getting more and more difficult to cope, but brushing the front of her dress to stroke out imaginary creases she repeated her trusted mantra under her breath. "Never let them see you're upset Hermes."_ I wonder how long I'll have to stay so they won't think I'm leaving early._

Sighing she straightened her shoulders resolutely, but was drawn out of her thoughts as someone arrived at her elbow. She shivered involuntarily as the longed for voice smoothed. "Good evening Miss Granger," and held out a pale long fingered hand. "Would you allow me the honour of this dance?"

Hermione blinked several times willing herself to make certain she was not dreaming, before a smile spontaneously erupted for just a moment on her serious countenance. "Professor," she infused that one word with such happiness. Then turning instantly nervous, her head shouting instructions to her. _Don't hug him, but I want to hug him, dear God he's lovely._ Hermione cast a discrete glance at her former friends. _I hope this isn't another trick, it couldn't be. They wouldn't be able to get this man's hair for Polyjuice. I'll just be careful never the less, breathe damn it, breathe_.

Severus was astounded by her smile, and how it lit her face making her already pretty features positively glow, his own calm threatened to shatter completely when his heart lurched once more. Hermione studied him for what seemed an eternity. "Err yes," she finally stuttered.

Gingerly she extended a shaking hand like she expected him to retract his offer. _Or could she think this is a set up, the little shits have done it to her before_.

She smiled again when she saw he wasn't going to, and gently accepted the offered pale fingers. "I've missed you."_ There are so many things you could have said, and this is the best you can blurt out_. She cringed internally and cursed her flustered mouth.

_Good she's decided to accept me_, _although interesting choice of opening line._ However, Severus nodded and chuckling replied. "Yes Miss Granger, I have also missed you," and holding her in a very precise grip, cautiously swung her out onto the dance floor. "You look very lovely tonight."

Her only reply was a hesitant expression and an innocent little smile. Her happy brain was busy chanting, _he's missed me, he's missed me_.

Severus suddenly felt tightness in his trousers from that little smile, but her expression made him wonder if she was still ascertaining whether he was genuine.

Then she managed a quiet. "Thank you," and he was caught by her doe like eyes gazing longingly up at his face. _By Merlin she's beautiful_, he caught himself thinking, and this did nothing for his dancing skills as suddenly he felt like he had a third leg. _Think of... oh shit... think of what? Trelawney naked, horrid scrawny bag of bones lying with her legs open, oh Merlin I'm blinded... Ah that's better, _Severus gathered his thoughts having resolved his problem.

Severus understood Hermione's hesitance from what he'd seen in Potter's head and his own past experiences. After all one of James Potter's favourite tricks for the amusement of his peers had been to set up someone lonely and isolated for a spectacular fall. So really it would come as no great surprise to find that his son had inherited his Father's nasty little habit.

The raven-haired wizard wondered what he should say to the woman who fitted so snugly into his arms as they glided around the floor. His instincts told him he should say nothing. This was not the place to discuss this anyway. _I want her,_ was the only thought flittering through his head at the moment anyway, as he gazed down into her lovely amber flecked eyes. This was followed by. _Down boy... you'll have to wait_.

They were attracting many stares and whispers, as well as two very pointed glares. _Focus, you moron,_ he chided himself. _You have to fix this, stop thinking with your cock_. His eyes strayed from hers a moment to the openly hostile glares from the Potter Weasley camp. Gracing them with a predatory sneer, he span Hermione out of their line of vision. _Arse holes_. This contemplation was instantly followed by. _I wonder how much longer I'll have her to myself?_

Severus almost chuckled three dances later, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "I do believe it's my turn now old chap," the Potions master turned to see the smirking visage of his blond friend. He wanted to scowl, but bowed and reluctantly released the woman in his arms, to his oldest friend.

"Hello my dear, may I?" Lucius inquired offering his hand.

Hermione's mind was spinning as fast as the dancers. "Thank you Professor," she managed to remember, as Snape bowed his head to her.

"My pleasure," Severus nodded tight lipped, and politely skimmed her knuckles with his lips before placing her hand in Lucius' and stationing himself to watch, as his friend had. Hermione noticed that Lucius was holding her in a little less proper grip than Severus had. "It's good to see you both," Hermione admitted quietly to her very able partner.

Lucius leaned forward a little. "I shall be very pleased to be back if it means that I get to dance more than once with you my dear," his lilting tenor tickled her ear making her giggle. It was then that Lucius followed his friend's example and paid his compliments to her tormentors. The two powerful and experienced Slytherin Wizards left no doubt in even the dullest mind that the harassment stopped tonight or heads, Gryffindor heads to be precise, would roll.

xox

The head of Slytherin house since the war had been Aurora Sinistra, and she had never been a rallying point for the past members of the Hogwarts Slytherin alumni. As soon as those present sensed the lead of the two most powerful Slytherin Wizards in Britain, things immediately began to change.

For the rest of the evening, the two expatriates enjoyed dancing with Hermione almost in tag team, with both Blaise Zabini and Greg Goyle stepping up behind their leaders immediately and taking a turn around the dance floor with her. Even Anthony Goldstein joined their ranks.

Eventually the lady at the centre of their attentions looked ready to collapse. It had been Lucius dancing with her at the time, and he simply escorted her to their table and sat her between them, not really knowing or caring where she'd been before.

Hermione had never had such a pleasant time at one of these functions or for that matter any function. However, just as the evening was drawing to a close. Hermione suddenly froze, "What's the matter my dear?" Lucius asked patting her hand and noticing it was trembling.

Severus snorted, a mew of distaste evident on his face. "If I didn't know better, I'd say the 'matter' is bearing down on us like a big orange beacon as we speak." Lucius turned from Hermione to look, and a sneer cracked his aristocratic facade.

Each man instinctively put fingers to his wand just in case, and they turned to face a very drunk and pompous looking fool. The red-head addressed Hermione curtly. "I see you've shown your true colours the first chance you got," he slurred swaying dangerously as his arm swept around in an all encompassing hand gesture. "Sitting with these slimy bastards."

Hermione looked mortified, but didn't shy away. Her eyes narrowing angrily. "You're drunk Ronald, and it's obviously made you even more incredibly stupid than usual," she asserted calmly.

Ron snorted, obviously unaware of the warning in her statement, and continued on his dangerous path. "Well I guess what we suspected all along is right. You _are_ just a Death Eater's whore," he state of inebriation obviously having short circuited what little sense he possessed.

Rearing up Severus drew his wand before stating coldly. "You Weasley, have never fathomed exactly how stupid you are, have you?"

Ron laughed. "You can't talk..." he started before suddenly going silent. His brain seeming to catch up with his mouth and remembering this man's reputation. They heard his tiny squeak of terror, just before he blanched. Hermione watched the exchange from this under her lashes. She found it intriguing that his freckles didn't pale in any way as his face drained of colour, like someone had pulled his plug.

This gave Severus his distraction, and he moved fluidly towards his quarry. Before Ron even knew what had happened, he found the Potion Master's wand at his throat. "You should have listened to the Lady's warning you pathetic little rat. After what I've witnessed tonight, I can see you're obviously still functioning on the level of a five year old," he hissed in his ear. "Now for your own good you will apologise to Miss Granger," the wand point dug in a little deeper, "Do I make myself clear?"

Ron attempted to take a step back, now vainly hoping Snape wouldn't be able to do anything here, but he was mistaken as the raven-haired Wizard took a corresponding step towards him. "I'm waiting, Weasley."

People were starting to gather round. Lucius had also stood and was surveying the area, quietly taking in who was doing what. He counted at least eight hands going for wands and he knew who they were supporting.

In his drunken haze, Weasley misinterpreting the crowd as an audience and gained confidence once more. Thinking he had support, he backed off to what he felt was a safe distance. Taking a deep breath, he swayed before thrusting his chest out and continuing his gross act of stupidity. "I'll never apologise to her, she's a disgrace to Gryffindor, helping Slytherins," he proclaimed for all to hear.

Unfortunately all this did was upset all the Slytherins present further and alert more people to his foolhardiness. The stupid man continued, his eyes narrowing nastily. "Well be warned. If you think she'll be a good fuck you're wasting your time. I'd say her cunt is all iced up and useless." He then stood grinning spitefully in his stomach churning display of orange. It wasn't until he heard the ripple of gasps and whispers at his disgusting remark that he started to look unsure.

Knowing that Lucius would have him covered, in a calculated move Severus sheathed his wand, aware from the crowd that the stupid red-head had just cut his own throat. However, he couldn't allow Hermione's honour to be abused like that and the Potions master lunged forward grabbing the suitably horrified drunk by the robe collar, Muggle style. "You're a foul mouthed revolting little piece of filth. How dare you insinuate something so disgusting," Severus seethed, scowling as Ron tried to take a step back.

Following him to stay in his face, Severus warned. "You and Potter will leave Miss Granger alone," his coal black eyes burning into Ron's. "If you don't, you will be dealing with an extremely unhappy wizard who will curse first and ask questions later." Pulling the now sickly green fool closer, and deliberately placing his mouth near the red-head's ear, he continued in his trademark Professor's menacing whisper. "Twenty something years as a Death Eater gives me an incredible arsenal of interesting curses, Weasley. So watch it." To finish Severus pushed him away like he was flicking filth off his robes, which in his inebriated state landed Ronald hard on his arse on the floor.

Hermione had been attempting to sit in quiet poise through the whole scene. The more it played out, however, the harder it had been, and now she had her head bowed and tears were quietly spilling down her face, believing Ron had ruined yet another hope for her.

Severus returned to her side standing behind her, hands placed possessively on her upper arms to show where he stood. He deliberately leaned down to speak to her, watching Weasley out of the corner of his eye.

Lucius saw what Severus was doing and merely watched, although his hand was still on his wand. As the blond wizard suspected the little coward went for his wand as soon as he thought the Potions master's attention appeared diverted.

Lucius heard a spell come from across the room at the same moment as a hex formed on his own lips. However, Snape's nonverbal _Furnunculus_ beat both spells.

A deep voice boomed, "_Expelliarmus_," and Weasley's wand clattered to the floor. Both men turned in the direction of the voice and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt, a scowl firmly fixed on his face, striding towards them, admonishing as he walked. "You and Mr. Potter assured me last time I caught you harassing Professor Granger that you wouldn't do it again. Now I catch you about to curse a man who has already sheathed his wand to assist the woman you have just insulted," reaching down the huge man pulled Ron to his feet by the scruff of his robes like a rag doll. "No more chances Mr. Weasley. You will now pay the consequences."

Another set of astute eyes had seen everything as well. Pleased to be finally seeing evidence of a changing dynamic, she swept towards them to add her support. Instantly the voice of Minerva McGonagall cut across the scene. She glared at Ron. "Mr. Weasley, you are in a public place, how dare you make such a disgusting statement about one of my Professors, or anyone for that matter." The Headmistress of Hogwarts had no patience left for him. Glaring at her former student she stated. "If I ever hear something that disgusting coming out your mouth again, I'll take great pleasure not only allowing, but encouraging both Professor Snape and Lord Malfoy to wipe the floor with you. Now go find your hot pink piece of fluff, and leave."

Her glare cut him down where he hung in Shacklebolt's sturdy grip, his face a festering mess and his hair falling out in clumps. Ron found himself mumbling. "Yes Ma'am," like the errant twenty eight year old school boy he was, his expression was truly ugly now. It only became worse as he belatedly noticed the Daily Prophet reporter and photographer.

"Actually Minerva," his captor cut in, "I have other plans for Mr Weasley tonight," the ex Auror Minister for Magic stated.

Shacklebolt turned to the two Slytherins and their weeping companion; Ron still dangling in his iron grip, now looking very sober. "Welcome home gentlemen. I had heard of your arrival but my secretary has apparently been unable to arrange a suitable time for me to greet you officially."

Lucius drew himself up to his full six feet three, "Very interesting Minister. I for one have not been approached by your secretary."

"Ah, that is indeed interesting, Lord Malfoy. Professor Snape, please accept my apologies," Shacklebolt bowed his head. "My door is open to both of you any time it is convenient," then to Hermione. "I am sorry this unpleasantness has marred your evening yet again, Professor Granger." Giving Ron a little shake he continued. "If you will all excuse me, I have a pressing matter to deal with. Good evening all."

As Kingsley cut a swath through the assembled crowd with Ron still hanging helplessly in his grasp, Minerva turned and also greeted the two men properly. "It's good to see you after so long Severus, Lucius," she bowed her head. "I'm happy to see someone finally able to stand up to those bullies. I hate to say it about one from my own house, but I am at my wits end with both of them. They really have proven themselves to be pitiful cowards," Minerva stated quietly, glancing at Hermione. "Saying something that stupid and disgusting in front of two powerful wizards..." She shook her head and her eyes turned sad, "I am also sorry. As protective as I am of Hermione, I also thought the campaign against her had ended."

Lucius and Severus took a quick look at one another then back to the still weeping obviously once more humiliated woman, an understanding passed silently between them. "Come my dear, I'll see you to supper, or wherever you wish to go. Severus will be along in a moment," Lucius said, pushing a conjured handkerchief discretely into one of her trembling hands.

Taking her other hand, he placed it in the crook of his arm, "Let's find your cloak, shall we?" Lucius felt Severus press a vial into his hand as Hermione rose on shaky legs. Knowing it would be calming draught, he pocketed it and quietly escorted her away.

"And Miss Granger?" Their eyes saw what time and apathy had made others blind to. When Snape and Malfoy had left England after their trials they thought she would be safe, happy. What they find when they return 10 years later makes them furious. SS/HG with a side of SS/HG/LM, LM/GW, even SS/HG/LM/GW. This story is AU and totally ignores the epilogue. It has dark HP/RW, but are they redeemable.


	2. Why Did I Not See

**Disclaimer:- **_I own nothing and earn nothing from this story, only the plot is my invention._

_oOo_

**A/N:-**_ O.K. people, staggered by the interest in this story. Thank you to all your quiet (and not so quiet) readers out there who enjoy my work. This chapter is a little shorter, it's really an extension of chapter one, there was just too much for one chapter. I have great and very naughty plan for these characters. This is a little warm and fluffy. I hope you enjoy. I also wish to thank Falcon Lux for her wonderful encouragement and for catching my imagined commas and full stops and placing them safely where they belong. Also Worrywart for her help and guidance with more punctuation.(ORS)_

_sSs_

**Chapter Two - Why Did I Not See How Lovely She Is?**

Severus Snape watched the troubled form retreating on his friend's arm. He also saw several men discretely indicating their support for his fragile companion as Lucius moved passed them. The instant Hermione was out of ear shot, Severus rounded, cold eyes on Minerva McGonagall, hissing at her. "How the hell has this been allowed to happen?" His fists were clenched at his sides. "Has she had no friends for support until we arrived?"

Eyes narrowing irritatedly at his claims, Minerva spoke in a heated whisper. "I'm afraid our dear Hermione has paid a very high," she added quickly, "and totally unfair price for her alliances at the end of the war. Both her former friends have made her life a living hell, and our hands have been tied. Albus' portrait has been wishing to set the two of them straight in all this time, but they have been avoiding him. I suspect that is what Kingsley has in mind to force now."

The Hogwart's Headmistress relaxed minutely when she heard Severus sigh in frustration at what he'd discovered. "There is a core group of Gryffindors who have tried to help," she continued. "I have done my best to shelter her at Hogwarts, and she is an excellent Professor, but she deserves much better. Mr Longbottom and his wife have always treated her as an extended member of their growing family, and dear Hagrid still dotes over her," she smiled, but quickly quantified. "However, he is no Wizard and none of us possess the unique position that you do; to stand up to the two most vicious bullies I've ever met."

This time she sighed tiredly. "They are merely cowardly thugs who most the Wizarding world still hail as all conquering heroes." The Headmistress took a sad breath. "Kingsley is sympathetic as you saw. However, with that fool Percy Weasley as undersecretary - together with his younger brother and Harry Potter as lying defacto Wizarding demigods - too many people still believe the rubbish they spout. Especially when Potter uses his wife to command a similar, and wholly undeserved, position in society. Similar to the opposing one Narcissa Black still occupies."

"Why did no one tell us of the situation?" Severus hissed through gritted teeth. He found himself feeling nauseous, as his thoughts whirled like the last of the dancers not exhausted enough to go home yet. _How could this have happened? The woman, who had saved them, had bought that victory with the sacrifice of her own happiness_. Internally, he was swallowing hard to keep the bile from rising in his throat as he waited for Minerva to answer him.

"The simple answer is that Hermione forbade us. Draco Malfoy has even pleaded with her on many occasions," Minerva stated, her voice cracking slightly. Clearing her throat she continued. "But she didn't want either of you to come back until you chose to." Severus graced her with a disbelieving stare, and she added. "Of course, it is far more complicated than that, but that is not for idle ears."

The Potions master found his eyebrow rising at Minerva's words, but he said. "Oh, she's a silly girl," he shook his head and sighed. "After what she gave us... Minerva," he thought a moment. "May I meet with you some time?"

"Oh course, dear man, any time." Her eyes narrowed a smidgen. "Perhaps afternoon tea tomorrow, my office? The interviews should only take the morning," she added almost slyly.

"Interviews?" Severus' brow slid easily upward, appearing suddenly bored. Minerva knew that meant he was interested, but she hadn't actually expected him to bite.

"Yes," she said with a put upon sigh. "Unfortunately since you vacated the position, the post of Potions master appears to have become metaphorically cursed. I can't keep anyone longer than a year." Her lips suddenly thinned. "Although I had to dismiss the last one a week ago as just plain incompetent."

His mouth slid into the semblance of a smirk. "Intriguing," his only comment though.

Minerva's opinion was 'in for a penny,' and she kept going once in her stride. "Then to top it all off, old Binns has finally disappeared off into the ether," she stated, appearing to be further irritated. "Oh well dear boy, that's my problem. I will wish you good night," she said patting his arm.

"Good evening to you too, Minerva," he bowed his head solemnly. Thinking to himself. _Or was that Albus?_ He almost blew his cool facade when her eyes actually twinkled. Shaken, Severus went off to find his companions.

xox

Arriving to collect his cloak, Severus saw no sign of Lucius or Miss Granger. However, this didn't bother him, he knew the plans Lucius and he had made for after the Ball. Stalking to the apparition point, he disappeared with a crack. Trans channel apparition was always a tiresome experience, and he shook his head to clear it when he arrived outside Café Hugo. The quaint little coffee house crowd was starting to thin out for the evening, and his companions were easy to spot.

Standing momentarily in the door way Severus took in the delightful Miss. _No, Professor Granger_, he corrected himself. _She looks very weary_, Severus thought further while watching her gentle movements, and expressive amber flecked eyes as she talked quietly with Lucius. _Why has no one seen just how lovely she has become? Fools._

Severus understood her far better than she ever could have imagined. It appeared to be his situation from school all over again. He caught himself, wondering yet again, why she had hesitated in calling for their assistance. After what she'd done for them. "Bloody Gryffindor pride," he muttered, garnering a curious stare from a wizard who was leaving.

Fixing a small smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes, he walked over to them. "Ah, Severus," his friend exclaimed, "we were starting to think you'd forgotten the way."

"Never. Just a small distraction; my apologies for the length of time I kept you waiting, however, I believe my conversation with the Headmistress may solve part of our dilemma."

Hermione spoke softly. "You have a dilemma?" Her inquisitiveness was soon followed by her head lowering, so conditioned by her treatment that she was wary of their reaction to her question.

"Only a trifle," Lucius patted her hand. "Do not concern yourself with it. It involves long overdue payment to a good friend." He turned to Severus and enthused. "I'm pleased you've made headway, I can't wait to hear."

"Indeed," Severus smoothed, and immediately changed the subject. "So, is there anything you would like to do while here in Paris?"

It was the first time since Weasley's outburst that either man had seen her face settle into one of the tiny smiles they had seen growing more confident throughout the later part of the evening. "Could we perhaps go for a walk along the Champs Elysées?" Her eyes took on a misty appearance. "Or Pont Alexandre III in the moonlight," she sighed longingly. Then immediately looked startled, like she'd committed some crime and ducked her head. "Never mind," they heard her swallow hard, "it doesn't matter," and her voice cracked slightly.

Severus, who had sat on her other side, took in her changed manner and gave Lucius a concerned look. The blond wizard spoke gently to the top of her head. "Of course it matters. However, I think it may be a little late for both tonight."

Her head still hadn't risen. "Possibly the bridge tonight," Severus added, "and the Champs Elysées another time," he suggested seriously. "Would that be acceptable?" They saw her chestnut curls bounce as her head nodded slightly.

Lucius had been watching the interactions between his best friend and the pretty woman who sat between them. _Whilst she would be a pleasant diversion for me,_ Lucius thought, his eyes raking over her body. _I've never done committed, and this one is definitely not the one night stand or casual sex type_.

He had married for duty to produce an heir, nothing more, and he was fascinated by his friend's reactions to Hermione. Lucius had never seen Severus take the lead like he had tonight, _so this woman must be very important to him. _He deserved to finally find someone like that, who could give him happiness, and all the things that go with it_._ The blond Wizard was brought out of his thoughts as her head finally rose, although he was quite taken aback by what she said.

"You know you are under no obligation to babysit me out of pity. I am aware that I'm not the kind of company you'd wish to keep," her voice was tiny and unsure, but resolute.

"No," Severus drawled playfully. "I suppose whisking you off to Paris for supper if wishing to have your company _isn't_ obvious enough, is it Lucius?"

"Apparently not, you'll have to think up something better for next time."

Severus shot Lucius a quiet glance hearing his use of the second person singular. He'd gleaned the impression that Lucius intended to pursue the lady for himself, and this had sharpened a sense of acute disappointment in Severus' breast to a very nasty point.

Of course he would have kept the peace for Miss Granger's sake, but the fact that his friend now appeared to be backing off. This brought a huge feeling of relief to the Potions master as he was met with a raised eyebrow. He nodded his understanding and happily took up the reins, as he saw their banter finally drawing a little smile of understanding from her.

"When you've finished your coffee, I believe you requested a moonlit walk across Pont Alexandre III," Severus said, before adding. "You have chosen well really. It is just around the corner," his mouth turning up into a genuine smile this time. Rising, he offered Hermione his hand to help her from her seat, as Lucius threw galleons on the table for their supper. Severus saw her to her feet and placed her hand possessively in the crook of his arm, holding it tightly to his body. His friend gave him an approving nod and fell in behind them as they left the café. Once on the street, Lucius produced his cane from somewhere in his cloak, and wished them both an excellent rest of their evening, and took his leave.

The remainder of the evening was spent with Hermione and Severus making quiet conversation about the past decade, while slowly strolling the bridge of her choice. Despite the approach of summer, it remained stubbornly chilly even on the Continent, but not unpleasantly so. It was really a beautiful night, very clear and still.

Severus couldn't keep his eyes off her as she shyly allowed herself to be encouraged by his lead. Every so often, she would coyly glance up under her lashes at him as she took in the beauty of the bridge, water, moon, stars, clouds and even the city lights. Occasionally he would place his arm protectively around her, in order to stop her to point something out before restoring her arm to his and proceeding further across the bridge.

The deciding blow to his heart had been struck, even before he'd escorted her to the dance floor earlier in the evening. However, when a distant bell tower melodiously rang midnight, the normally austere and sarcastic Slytherin found his heart twisting in his chest. The expression of unbridled joy on her countenance, as she gazed openly up at him with her expressive doe eyes, on hearing the sound wafting across the water of the Seine, made it plainly obvious to him that Hermione Granger wasn't often allowed to enjoy something so beautiful, without some attached misery. Her normally sober escort found uncharacteristic tears prickling his eyes momentarily as well as an overwhelming urge to kiss her soundly.

The more damage he saw in the timid, refined and gentle woman who walked almost like a beautiful but flighty deer at his side, the stronger the sensation of needing to protect her became. The knowledge that she had been bullied and tormented until her not insubstantial spirit had broken under the pressure, rankled cruelly. _Had this happened all because she'd stood up for what she considered the right thing? Had that been the only reason she was targeted by her friends, because she had supported them? It wasn't like she'd allowed true Death Eaters to have freedom. Minerva had said it was more complicated._ He sighed internally, it made his heart very heavy, and the evening caught him thinking often. _If only I'd known._

Severus found his sense of connection with Hermione became more acute the further they strolled. Her eyes still took in everything, and her razor sharp brain's synapse's still fired with unerring accuracy. You just had to look very closely to see it now as it all happened on an introverted level. However, when you took the time to observe, it actually took your breath away.

They were having a quiet discussion about an obscure Potions text Hermione had seen in an antiquarian bookstore she frequented, when Severus noticed her starting to walk slower and slower. He found himself reluctant to end the evening, but could plainly see Hermione was tired.

"Well, I think I best get you back home." The look of disappointment on her face was palpable but again fleeting, and made his heart clench once more.

Slipping down a side street, Severus led Hermione to an apparition point. "I'm sure it will be much cooler in Scotland," he said and conjured a scarf for her, finding unexpected delight in placing it on her before occupying himself with his own.

When they were all attired for the Scottish highlands, Hermione stated softly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know the jump point."

"Don't concern yourself dear girl, I do. Ready?"

Hermione instantly blushed, but nodded and stood quietly. However, she did jump a little when she felt his hands tighten around her waist. Severus found that even with the thickness of her cloak, his fingertips almost met as his hands encircled her tiny waist and he smiled quietly, envisaging the petite hour glass figure under her robes. Unfortunately, his thoughts awakened another opinion, and Severus found it necessary to concentrate on Trelawney again before he could move closer to her.

Hermione's heart was thumping madly once more. She had noticed when she was in close proximity to her former professor, she became intoxicated by his cologne. Earlier, on the dance floor, she'd detected it, but now when that fragrance wasn't mixed with anything else, it was even more overpowering. There was something dark and seductive about the fragrance of the man who now stepped closer to guide her apparition back to London. In the fragrance she detected hints of spicy flowers with woody leather and expensive tobacco.

Closing her eyes as they travelled, Hermione felt her head spin when they touched down in London, just as it had when Lucius had taken her to Paris. She heard Severus' deep decadent baritone wash over her. "All right?"

Taking some deep steadying breaths she nodded, but this made her head lurch afresh, and her hand went to her forehead. "If I may be so bold," her transporter suggested, "this will minimise your vertigo." Quietly, Severus turned her to face him, placing his arms securely around her.

Hermione instantly felt safe and protected, and with her head cradled on his chest and inhaling deeply, she relaxed as much as she could in his proximity. "Here we go," his delicious voice rumbled through his chest. Turning again, they were at the gates of Hogwarts.

Severus caught himself, still holding her, while he gazed up at the huge stone edifice. It had been ten years, but it suddenly seemed like yesterday, and he was struggling with all the emotions assaulting him.

He was brought back to reality feeling Hermione wriggling a little in his arms. "Oh, my apologies. Are you quite recovered?"

Hermione was flushing badly, but nodded. "Yes fine thank you," she mumbled, attempting to sound detached. This was followed by a vain stab at appearing worldly. "It was very kind of you both to extend my evening with supper, and I enjoyed my walk very much. Thank you."

Severus had switched from concentrating on swallowing down recollections of Hogwarts to further thoughts of kissing the woman in front of him. After he'd released her, he'd instantly wanted her back in his arms. He racked his brain trying to think of his next move. Finally he had a thought. _Flowers!_ He conjured a bunch of the darkest velvet red roses. "For you dear girl. Traditionally, of course, these are given at the start of an evening. I did not have the advantage of being with you then, so I offer them now." He thought Hermione was about to swoon.

"Thank you," she stuttered, gazing down at them.

.

Severus took the unexpectedly offered opportunity of her disorientation to try and rein in the sensations now coursing through him. The next moment, he saw a lantern and heard heavy footsteps approaching from the top of the driveway.

Hermione turned on hearing the noise as well. "Oh, here comes Hagrid to collect me," she sounded disappointed. "Minerva must have informed him when the wards told her we were here. I'd best go," she drew a shaky breath, and gazed at her protector. "You have done so much for me tonight," but suddenly she turned serious. "I really don't want you drawn into this. You've only just returned," she bit her bottom lip.

Severus took a further step towards her. "I have been remiss in my duty to you. I had no idea this campaign had been waged against you," he took a deep breath, "but no more," Severus asserted firmly.

Hermione looked at the earnest man in front of her, but her lip quivered. "They play dirty, sir," she stated in a tiny voice as a tear slipped from her lashes. "And I don't want anything to happen to you, either of you," she corrected quickly. "Not because of me." She drew the bunch of roses tighter to her chest.

Severus finished closing the distance between them and took her face gently in his hands. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "Hermione, I ran with Death Eaters; they played a much nastier game of dirty tricks, I can guarantee you. Don't worry about me," he took a deep breath and his face softened further, his thumbs caressed her cheeks. "You go up to the castle and I'll see you very soon, O.K? Please remember, this should never have started in the first place," Hermione opened her mouth, but found his finger resting on her lips. "Hush little love. You did nothing wrong, and I am very grateful for what you did."

Severus found himself wanting to kiss her, but again resisting until she said. "Yes, professor," so sweetly and quietly. He smiled and leant towards her ear. "Hermione, don't you think it's about time you called me Severus?" He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Hermione swayed, but he caught her easily. She took it all in, her eyes huge, he smiled and felt her tremble. "Sweet dreams, darling. I will see you very soon." Bending forward his placed a gentle but chaste kiss on her lips, and, making certain she was steady first, took a step back.

A very shaky Hermione Granger said. "Good night," around what felt like a mouth full of cotton wool balls. She was certain she was glowing in the dark, she was so flustered.

They stood immobile for some time just gazing at one another, but finally Hermione forced herself to turn and her feet to walk over to the gates. Extending her hand out, the wards recognised her and the gate swung open. After a coy glance back at her gentleman watching her intently, she slipped through. Her over burdened brain was having trouble coordinating her legs as all the blood had rushed south, and she was consumed by a delicious wet throbbing. She wasn't certain she wouldn't swoon. _He kissed me. He called me darling... oh sweet mother of mercy, he kissed me. _

The raven-haired wizard heard the resounding clang of heavy wrought iron, and watched the blue shimmer of wards coming up once more, then a moment later from the halo of yellow light in the darkness. "Allo 'Ermyne, thems pridy flowr's. Did yer have a nice time?"

It was a breathy voice that replied. "Oh yes, Hagrid, the best." Severus heard her yawn. "Can I tell you tomorrow?"

"Yeh, sure," replied the rough but kindly voice. "I'm pleased yer finally 'appy 'bout sumpin. Did yer meet a fella then?"

The wizard, still standing exactly where he had been when she passed through the gates, strained his hearing to make out her words over the crunching of the gravel and the widening distance, but a dreamy voice rewarded his efforts. "No Hagrid, no fella," Hermione gave a long suffering sigh to his simple assumption. "I spent the most marvellous evening with a gentleman I had given up hope of ever seeing again. Two gentlemen really."

"Well, I reckons I'll send im a bottle of ol' Odgens' finest, jus fer the gift o seein you smilin," the half giant chuckled kindly.

The very last thing Severus heard as the pair were swallowed into the night was the tinkling laughter of a very tired witch. "I think they might like that," she replied before silence returned.


	3. Casanovas and Charmed Mirrors

**Disclaimer:-**_ I neither earn nor own anything but the plot, but playing is such fun._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Thank you to FalconLux for her beta work and suggestions on this chapter, and also to stronghermione for her opinion and support. I am sorry dear readers, in order to keep within the M rating I have abridged this chapter, which unfortunately has made it short. This chapter in its entirety is available for reading at The Maple Bookshelf, and AO3 (An Archive of Our Own). The warning to underage readers still applies, if you're reading this and you're NOT OF AGE, get!_

_hHh_

**Chapter Three - Casanovas and Charmed Mirrors**

It was technically tomorrow morning. Severus was reclining with cognac for company, in the wing of rooms Lucius had commandeered, for his use at Malfoy Manor. Draco was now Lord of the Manor, but was happy for his father to utilize the unused wing. Better still, it contained the extensive library, Draco and his wife seemed to have no use for. These were the same rooms Abraxas had retreated to when Lucius married Narcissa. However, he had never allowed his son to use the title of Lord.

The Potions master had thrown off his regalia. His attire now consisted of, black dress trousers, white silk shirt open to the middle of his chest and his long black silk tie hanging loosely around his shirt collar. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, as he lounged, ankles crossed, on a wide Slytherin green velvet recambier.

Severus had to admit he was happy here and assumed this was where he would live while they were here in England. However, tonight as he'd landed at the gates of Hogwarts. He found that most of the negative recollections of the place were gone. He'd experienced an overwhelming sense of belonging and home, when he'd seen the gigantic stone edifice.

Scoffing, he thought, _the orphans of Hogwarts, now there's a dubious list. _Suddenly he not only realised that both he and the Dark Lord were on that list, but Hermione was also. The Potions master wondered. _Maybe getting her away from Hogwarts might be a good thing. She needs options, Lucius and I have only opened up enough rooms for us._

There were many more rooms available to them. He could have his own suite of rooms if he chose to. While he could invite Hermione here any time he wished to. _Merlin, she could live here with me if I had a suite,_ he thought, grinning obscenely.

The two friends had spent their first day here, debugging all Abraxis Malfoy's still active traps. One of which, contained the skeleton of a house elf. This explained to Lucius, why this wing of the mansion was so neglected. It had taken both men and a team of, assured they would come to no harm house elves, all of the five days since their arrival to make the place habitable.

The two friends had spent the last ten years, calling various places home, both together, and apart, while renewing their reputations abroad. Lucius had been intent on building up his depleted reserves, following his settlement with Narcissa. Even with his hidden Swiss funds still available, his ex wife had put a hefty dent in his finances. Now, after nine years Lucius still couldn't say her name without snarling.

Severus on the other hand found many uses for his skills as a Potions master to bolster his already extensive resources. He had many patents to his name before the war, which he had strategically transferred in the hands of French solicitors for management before the final battle. Both men found their good reputations quickly re-established and preceding them everywhere they went throughout Europe and Asia.

Now, ten years later, they were both known as honourable, although in Severus' case snarky academic philanthropists, of great skill and influence, and not for a stupid mistake they'd made as teenagers. Professor Severus Snape and Lord Lucius Malfoy were wizards who often donated their services to worthy causes, both Wizarding and Muggle.

The only place either man was still reviled; was here in England. This explained, to a certain extent, why they had been so reluctant to return. However, both had also become curious about hints that they should come home, embedded in correspondences from Draco.

Lucius had also been acutely aware that he hadn't met either of his grandchildren. Scorpius was ten and his sister Adela six, and Lucius was determined that the children would not fall prey to the beliefs of his ex wife.

Gone were any pretensions of pureblood supremacy, Lucius Malfoy, had pledged those ideals dead with Voldemort. He'd learnt to hate the influence a parent can have on a child, and how it can be twisted and manipulated so the child finds itself sprouting the trash the parent believes, without thinking about it.

Severus looked up as the floo flared, and Lucius strolled out with his outer robes over his arm, wearing a very sated expression. He took in Severus sitting quietly. "You look perplexed," Lucius drawled.

Severus snorted, "Honestly Lucius, I don't know what to feel. I still can't believe no one told us what was happening to Hermione." He stared at his drink, "She is such a rare find and she's being treated like dirt. The people who have been protecting her haven't been able to stop the abuse. To tell the truth, after I forced myself not to give her a proper good night kiss and I came back here, all I've wanted to do was go find Potter and Weasley and tear the little bastards apart," he growled menacingly.

Lucius listened as he got himself a drink and refilled Severus' glass. The Potions master gave his friend a serious look, "Minerva needs a Potions Professor," Severus stated out of the blue.

"That's one way to get Hermione," Lucius grinned, "Or you could just roger her senseless and convince her to marry you." His grin became mischievous. "That would be more fun, wouldn't it?"

Severus grunted. "You know you're never going to change, are you?"

"I assume that's a rhetorical question," Lucius purred imperiously, examining his perfectly manicured nails. "Why would I wish to change what's already perfect?"

Severus chuckled. "There really is no limit to the Malfoy ego is there?"

Lucius smirked. "No," he stated, one eyebrow raised as if this was a well known fact. Then he suddenly went still. "Although..." but didn't finish the sentence.

The blond wizard sat in deep thought for a moment, then pursed his lips and ran the pad of his index finger around the rim of his glass. It made the pure ringing note of good crystal. "Seriously though, I take it you intend to claim the delightful Hermione?" He inquired finally, cocking an eyebrow.

"I think, I made that abundantly clear tonight, don't you?" Severus contemplated his own drink a moment, "I thought to start with that I was competing for her," he raised an eyebrow.

Lucius tsked. "Now that would ruin a perfectly good friendship and cause a great deal of undue stress," he stated plainly.

The Potions Master watched his friend a moment. "Your charm failed you, didn't it?"

Lucius could see the expression changing on his friend's face. The aristocrat breathed out audibly. "Not entirely... but Severus, the delicious Miss Granger is rightfully your chance for happiness my friend. I will merely flit around the edges adding pleasure where I can, if you catch my meaning."

"Mmm," Severus droned thoughtfully. He drained his glass. "That is uncharacteristically honourable of you Lucius."

"Severus, you wound me deeply," Lucius smoothed, pouting.

"Indeed," the Potions master barked a laugh, and then thought a moment. "However, I appreciate what you're offering as well. We shall see."

Lucius shrugged, reflecting a moment. A sly smile starting to twist his face. "You're up to something," Severus accused.

"Possibly," he smoothed before once more becoming serious. He lifted his eyes away from his glass to Severus. "This is the first time I have ever seen you take such an avid interest in a witch and one who appears to have long held desires for you." Lucius smirked at Severus' rapid intake of breath at the suggestion. Looking at the clock and sculling the rest of his drink he continued. "Well, it's frightfully late, if you plan to get anything done before your err... _interview_ tomorrow afternoon, we should try to get some sleep."

xox

As the two intrepid protectors wandered off to bed, Hermione was still deep in contemplation. When she'd trudged sleepily to her rooms that night her thoughts were lighter than air. Her knight in black armour had definitely faced down one of her bully's.

She'd conjured a vase and water for her roses, and yawning made a wish, _I hope I don't wake tomorrow and find it was all a dream_. Her reflections were loud inside her head and vibrated slightly, as things do when you're tired. After sitting for some time just gazing at her roses, she started getting ready for bed.

Both her mind and body were humming, as her thoughts revisited the sensations of Severus holding her tightly on the way here. Then his declaration of protection, and the sweet goodnight kiss he'd given her. Fighting as she undid all the fastenings on her dress, she sighed in relief when it finally pooled like a green meringue on the floor around her feet.

There would be time in the morning to clean up if her elf didn't finish up tonight, right now she was shattered, and very pleased she'd placed cushioning charms on the matching forest green shoes she'd found. However, no matter how tired she thought she was, her brain was too active to settle.

Hermione was by no means prudish or frigid as had been suggested. Stepping out of her dress, she observed her still very needy body in her mirror and sighed as she rubbed her thighs together. She was a little disappointed that Severus had been such a gentleman with her, but on the other hand she was also grateful he'd been so careful.

"So how do you think the fantasy would go if he had escorted me home, ay Mirror?" She arched an eyebrow decadently and smiling slid her hand smoothly over her stomach with the aim of heading further down.

Her imagination and inventiveness had been able to supply her with a substitute Severus, a few years ago. The already charmed mirror; had been enhanced with new spells of her invention, making it a passable likeness to her remembered Potions Master.

Said mirror had been watching her, exploring the limits of her underwear, his face ghosting into view when she'd addressed him. Taking her in standing in her low cut green lace bra, black lace, top stay up stockings and forest green stilettos. The voice spoke to enflame her further. It was a charade they often played together. "You're looking very wanton tonight my little dove," Hermione gave him a coy smile. "Care to show me, how wanton?" The customised mirror, smoothed seductively.

Parting her legs a little and moaning longingly, Hermione hooked her thumbs into the top of her green lace underwear. It felt so deliciously wicked.

Once she was sans the scrap of lace and the cold air enveloped the moisture on her flesh she shivered deliciously. "Oh you darling little girl, look at you. You wanted to have a very naughty time tonight, didn't you?" The mirror murmured in a voice she'd imagined Severus' bedroom voice to be.

She had taken a lot of time getting the nuance of his voice just right, when she'd created this spell. The man could wield his voice to cut to the quick or smooth like silk, it was an amazing skill.

Hermione gave a contented sigh and nodded. "Good girl, now sit on your chair so I can watch you," the mirror encouraged.

The lonely witch literally went weak at the knees, doing as she was told without further encouragement.

"You're such a naughty girl, aren't you, little dove?" She moaned again, as the face in the mirror watched her avidly. His dark eyes appeared hooded with lust as he licked his lips, in anticipation of her answer.

"Oh yes," she moaned. As usual, she giggled and thought. _This is a piece of spell work I'm never telling Flitwick about._

Still watching her fingers moving, the mirror smoothed. "Good girl," and she couldn't hold back a guttural moan of pleasure.

Her ministrations increased, and her fingers danced. "That's a girl," and all coherent thought left her with those sensuously enunciated words. They sent her into delight, before she sagged into the welcome support of the chair.

The mirror murmured obscene nothings to her as she was coming back to herself. "There you go my needy little dove," it announced. "You should be able to settle," it smoothed licking its lips again.

Relaxing further back into the chair, the mirror continued to study her actions. Hermione's thoughts again circled back to the subject that had made her so needy to start with, the dashing Slytherin she'd so recently bid goodnight. "Still not settled love?" The mirror was watching her fingers.

"No," she said dreamily, "He's so sexy," Hermione sighed. "I've loved him for so long, Mirror."

"Is that why you're in such a state?"

"Finally being in his arms tonight sent me over a threshold I can't step back from," her voice was almost lost in her activities. "Mmmm, I want him so much it almost hurts," she moaned throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"Look at you. You're perfect, teasing yourself to ecstasy. He's a lucky man."

Hermione's only comment was a deep groan as her body tensed then fell easily over the edge once more just from the voice in her ears and the fantasy playing through her head, of Severus' pale fingers on her. "You are simply magnificent," the mirror stated still watching her intently.

Finally her eyes started to grow heavy, and the motion of her tongue stilled and her hand fell back to her thigh. "Get up and go to your bed Hermione," the mirror offered gently.

"Mmmm," she sighed, stretching cat like in the chair and finally, unhurriedly pushing on the heavy mirror with her foot to help her up. Swaying tiredly on her high heels, she leant forward and kissed the mirror. "Thank you," she sighed drowsily.

"My pleasure, little dove," and the face watched her wandless hand movement to make the remainder of her clothes slither off before she slid between her crimson satin sheets. As she mumbled, "Nox," her substitute lover shimmered out of existence once more. Hermione was too tired now to worry about anything, her thoughts still whirling around the dance floor in Severus' arms. Finally her eyes flitted shut and the image of his face followed her into a restful slumber.

xox

Severus had been in his luxurious bed in total comfort, for about two hours now, but sleep was still eluding him. He looked to the empty space beside him for about the hundredth time. He'd never had the urge to share his bed with anyone. Any sexual activities he engaged in were definitely not of the continuing type, and he'd never even contemplated them in his own bed.

This was his sanctum sanctorum, his most private place. Yet all he wanted at this very moment was one curly chestnut head resting on the pillow next to him. He imagined what her luscious body would look like. Of course, once he'd done that he had a rather enormous problem. Sliding up the pillows he glanced down at the tent in the bed clothes and sighed.

If he counted rightly, that was the seventh time Hermione had aroused him tonight. No woman had ever managed that, since he was a teenager. In fact, he thought of himself as very hard to enflame. He only rarely felt the urge to pick up a woman, or pay a whore.

Sharing women with Lucius to create a threesome on occasion for something different and once even a quartet, but mostly he kept to himself. His friend liked to be watched, and both of them had voyeuristic tendencies. However, he'd never felt what was coursing unchecked through his system at the moment, and it truly amazed him.

Since entering adult hood Severus had rarely found he needed to masturbate, there was normally an abundance of available witches on offer. He cackled sharply, after all he lived with the Slytherin sex God extraordinaire. Kicking off the bed clothes and bringing up the lights, he curled his hand around the rigid shaft in a graceful sweeping movement.

In his mind the face of the chestnut haired woman who had caused this problem, swam irresistibly in his fantasy as he closed his eyes. He imagined her soft and delicate hand caressing him, and her sweet bow like mouth, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Oh, yes my little Angel, that's a good girl," he whispered, and he whimpered as his traitorously vivid imagination supplied him with the details of what those lips would do. Severus shuddered deliciously as he imagined, his hands buried in her wild tangle of chestnut curls.

Soon the picture changed, he let his head drop back as he saw her, rising to mount his hips, lowering her beautiful body onto his, enveloping him.

"Severus," she's sigh, shuddering, head flung back, leaning against his drawn up thighs. An utter Angel, riding him, keening for him.

"Hermione, my sweet... oh!" His image of Hermione was vivid as she stilled in anticipation before pulling her arms up and wrapping them around her head adrift in her own shuddering ecstasy and he was lost. Hand plunging madly up and down now, his head thrown back, he felt the himself falling into pleasure.

He fell back, exhausted, breathless. "That's a brilliant bloody fantasy," he panted quietly to himself. He hadn't done that in ages, _and this is just my imagination_.

Lying back against his pillows, he thought of what Hermione would actually be like in real life. "Oh little Angel, I think we'll be perfect together." He finally yawned.

Picking up his wand with the other hand Severus muttered a cleansing spell and summoned the covers. Leaving his hand on his member, for comfort, he finally dozed off.


	4. Of Trials And Tribulations

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything. I do this for pure love of exploring situations with these characters._

_sSs_

_A/N:- All thanks to my betas FalconLux and Worrywart who yet again have waded through my missed punctuation and brought it to heel, thank you. The mirror – Hermione's mirror in the last chapter caused many comments. I know it's a wonderful idea, and we'd all have one if we could. I wish I knew how to make one, I'd post the instructions. Cheers everyone for all your lovely and encouraging comments. This is a very angst ridden chapter, both it and the next fill in detail, however the tide turns in the next chapter, so please bear with me._

_hHh_

**Chapter 4 - Of Trials and Tribulations**

Despite her incredibly late night, Hermione's eyes shot open at six o'clock. As soon as she was awake enough to notice, she realised that all the lustre from the night before had definitely worn off. After attempting to get comfortable for a while, the Arithmancy professor finally realised she was not going to get any more sleep.

Sighing in exasperation, she pushed herself up in bed a little. A large knot formed in her stomach, as her mind instantly wandered back to Severus and Lucius. Severus had said he would see her very soon, and Hermione wondered exactly how long that would be.

He had been so gallant last night. The lonely witch had found herself completely and utterly intoxicated by him. She sighed, but in the stark light of day, a sobering realisation hit her very hard. _He may have said that just to be polite_. Her mood instantly sank lower. _That's probably more like it._ Exhaling louder, Hermione sighed, and unable to find any of the comfort or peace of mind she'd had the previous evening, she felt her sense of desperation grow.

The Arithmancy mistress was well aware her movements were being watched in the Wizarding world. People were more than happy to gossip to Harry and Ron about what they'd seen her doing. Hermione knew her rooms were safe, so they were the only place she let her hair down, so to speak.

When she was outside the privacy of her quarters, she was well dressed and groomed, but serious and bookish. It had struck her more than once; she now resembled a female version of the Severus Snape she'd known as a student. Both he and Lucius wore their clothing like public armour. Then more thoughts flitted through her brain, giving her cause to ponder. _I wonder what they're like in private? Maybe Severus gave me a tiny glimpse of that last night._

It hadn't taken Hermione long to find ways around the public scrutiny that merely buying an item of clothing could cause. She did something most wizards would have little or no knowledge of, she used the Muggle Internet. It was a wonderful tool; every time she was in London, she made certain she checked out her favourite sites.

Hermione ordered things online that she would never be able to buy in the shops. Especially Wizarding shops, where the far reaching, glorious Saint Harry and his idiot side kick may gather fodder for their seemingly endless ridicule. Then having a central London mail box also solved the delivery problem.

Her traditional teaching attire was often supplemented from vintage Goth sites on the web, as well as items from Madame Malkin to keep up appearances. The Arithmancy professor actually had a whole secret life that had kept her sane throughout this madness.

Hermione had long ago stopped wondering what her actual crime had been. She was fairly certain though that defending the two Slytherin spies was only her tormentors excuse for treating her so badly. Even if she took into consideration that they hated the two men, surely by now they should have seen reason.

This coupled with the jealously that Dumbledore had entrusted her with information they knew nothing of, only further fuelled their hatred. Hermione shook her head. "What's done is done, don't try to work it out," she cautioned herself, irritatedly.

Although, when she had been approached by Dumbledore in her sixth year, she'd no idea the repercussions of the task he'd set her would still be hurting her. The old wizard had trusted her, and she was very proud of that. Hermione had only been sixteen when, he, with Professor's McGonagall and Snape had inducted her into the Order of the Phoenix.

Even then, Dumbledore's hand was withered and black, and he was dying. Hermione had instantly recognised it as curse damage and wondered why more people hadn't. One of the last conversations she'd had with the venerable old wizard had concerned her house placement.

He'd told her she would have done better had she been placed in Ravenclaw. Of course, this was something she already knew. What had surprised her was that he'd apologised for the hat's thoughts that it had been necessary to place her in Gryffindor, to have her befriend the boy destined to slay the monster. More than once over the last ten years, she'd wondered if Albus had any conception that the boy who slew that monster would unwittingly turn into one himself.

Hermione wished she could get her mind back to its state of the night before. She irritatedly called for her morning coffee as her brain kept insisting on its dissection of her position. These thoughts followed her into the bathroom to pee, and she huffed before rearranging her pillows and climbing back into bed. It was times like this when she missed Crookshanks.

He not only listened, but she could hold him. He'd been a very comforting presence, but the old half Kneazle had slipped peacefully from this world, curled up on her lap last winter. She glanced at the spot he used to sit and sighed.

Only Minerva, Poppy and Hagrid knew he was gone. It had taken the two witches hours to manage to part her from his dead body when they'd turned up at her room that day because they hadn't seen her out and about.

Minerva had called Hagrid to bury him, and the four friends had provided her much loved familiar with a proper funeral on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Tears slipped from her eyes as she recalled it all. She had never thought to replace him, not ever having found a companion equal to him. _Yes, it's definitely time to get up_, Hermione decided.

Sitting trembling on the side of her bed, she wiped her eyes and finally remembered she'd assured Minerva she would make certain the accommodations and teaching equipment were prepared for the new professors.

She started with cleaning up what was left of the mess the last Potions professor had left. Now that the team of magical surveyors had finished making certain the integrity of the dungeons hadn't been compromised in the explosion, and the castle had repaired itself.

By the end of the day both the History of Magic and Potions quarters may well have new residents, so this needed to be completed. The now anxious woman knew she was clutching at straws, so she didn't have to admit to herself that she had allowed herself to want. Wanting merely led to hurting, it was a set pattern in her life. It was a pattern she wished with all her heart was different.

Without warning, a terrifying question entered her head. _How much longer can I live like this?_ Hermione rose suddenly from the bed, frightened of the answer she knew was there. All her coping strategies appeared to be falling to dust around her. Life was spiralling out of control again. This depressing thought accompanied her to the bathroom.

xox

Now showered and dressed, Hermione headed towards the Great Hall. As she approached, she heard the happy chatter wafting through the open door. However, the weak but still warm winter sun streaming through the huge front doors was beckoning her outside. Turning away, Hermione paused, hearing a petulant toddler's voice state imperiously. "I hate her, I wish she would go back to Mummy's tummy." Hermione smiled wistfully, hearing Xanthie obviously not able to get on Luna's lap because of little Alice.

Hermione heard Minerva admonish. "Xanthia Hermione Longbottom that's a terrible thing to say about Alice."

Next, a tearful wail meet Hermione's ears. "But I wants Mummy."

Finally, the listening woman heard a male voice come to the rescue. "Come on, Xanthie, you can sit with Uncle Bill," the kindest Weasley she currently knew stated.

"Me wants Auntie 'Mione," the little girl cried, stamping her foot. However, still unseen, Hermione was moving quickly away and out the great front doors. She felt very guilty as she did, but truth was, at the moment, she couldn't stand the fact that everyone had family but her.

A quiet sob escaped her. _Why is everything falling apart this morning?_ Swallowing hard, she called an elf and requested another, stronger coffee. Summoning her cloak, she decided on a walk to try and settle herself before she had to face any of them.

The morning resembled the night before, crisp and clear. There was a layer of still frigid mist rising from the water to about knee height and hugging the ground as she meandered towards the lake. The fog swirled around her as her skirts and cloak disturbed it, giving the impression that she was emerging out of the mist as she found the path.

Sipping her coffee, the Arithmancy professor's feet wandered of their own accord through the crispness of the morning. Even though it was late spring, it was still cold in the Highlands of Scotland, and the remnants of last night's frost clung to the blades of grass and crunched under foot if her step strayed too far from the well worn path.

It really came as no surprise when she realised she'd stopped in the same spot she always seemed to stop. Sighing, she dried her favourite boulder and cast a warming charm on it and herself. Being in her present mood, was bad enough without even thinking about the memories this spot brought to her.

Her brain defied her common sense yet again, and continued down it reflective path. It recalled in startling detail the reason she gravitated here so often. This was the last place she had stood with the two men who had reappeared last night, but it had been ten years ago, and just before they'd left.

The wizards from last night were a far cry from the two who had departed all that time ago. At the time, neither man was in good shape. Severus could barely speak and needed to finish healing after Nagini had attempted to rip his throat out. Lucius was still undergoing treatment to reverse curse damage, which had caused his joints to seize up and twist with arthritis.

Most people had had trouble sleeping after their experiences, and took the occasional sleeping potion. However, both spies had been seriously screwed up, and were completely unable to get any rest without Dreamless Sleep.

Though the three of them were more than mere acquaintances after their trials together, they had still been very formal with each other. Hermione recalled how they had come to feel comfortable around her. She knew they'd both been uncomfortable with her after everything she'd done for them... perhaps they felt guilty.

Growing up in the shadow of the Wizarding war, their treatment of her had always been harsh at best, which she suspected only made them feel worse now. Still, the pleasure she'd felt in their presence was something more than she could have ever expected.

Once the war was won, life had changed quickly. Harry and Ron had disappeared on an extended holiday, paid for by the Ministry. Hermione had been horrified when she'd found out. It had been the final blow to their already floundering friendship.

Then, especially finding out from Molly that the Weasley matriarch had been informed by her son and his best friend that she, Hermione, told them to invite Ginny in her place, Hermione had been livid; she hadn't even known about the whole thing and would never have condoned it if she had. There was so much work still left to do, they shouldn't have just disappeared like that.

The plain fact was that she had outgrown them. She was sick of picking up the pieces every time they decided to ignore the rules, and was frustrated and bored with their constant Quidditch chatter and gutter talk about the opposite sex. Nothing else appeared to exist in their shallow little, self absorbed worlds.

So, Hermione had pushed her hurt down and realised she was indeed better off without them. She had thrown herself whole heartedly into realising Dumbledore's task instead. The young woman recognized immediately that she could use her new found fame, not to whine for holidays or personal favours as they had, but to help her complete Dumbledore's request.

Looking back up at the castle, Hermione recalled how she'd stayed at Hogwarts, the first night on the lounge in Minerva's office. However, it wasn't long before Minerva asked her if she would mind taking over brewing the vast amounts of potions needed for the injured in the magically extended Hospital Wing. The day after the battle, having no Potions master in residence meant no supply of new potions to replace those used, and the headmistress knew Hermione was a proficient brewer.

It came as a surprise when said headmistress had gone on to tell her she came highly recommended. "Who said that?" the stunned Hermione had asked, blinking.

The answer had astonished her even more. Minerva had laid a hand on her arm. "Surprisingly, Severus' unguarded opinion," she told her. It had apparently slipped out somewhere during the year Hermione was absent.

Nodding and still in shock, the Gryffindor witch had, in turn, requested she be able to call the undamaged dungeon class room and office home while she waited for more suitable accommodation to become available.

In those early days after the battle, Hermione had brewed Burn Salve, a pain potion, Dreamless Sleep, Blood Replenisher, and Skelegro, along with many others, literally by the bucket full while she put the final touches on the evidence she had gathered.

She had often thought of the two wizards, especially her former teacher. She recalled how much it had hurt her, to think of him probably in significant pain and weakness. There had been no medical aid close at hand for them, the vanquished captives. She should have hated them both, but she knew the truth of their situation, and looked past their treatment of her as the obvious act it had been to maintain their covers.

Her mind then delved deeper into the mire, and she summoned up how, when she had finally received word that she could visit the two arrested spies, the reality of their situation had been far worse than she could ever have imagined. That first day when she had been ushered into the black tiled corridor, the stench that accosted her nose had made her want to retch.

It brought the Final Battle flooding back into her mind, a potent mix of sweat, urine, blood, vomit and death. She scoffed to herself. _Any notion I had of waltzing into the Ministry and instantly having them freed had been immediately squashed_. Hermione had actually wondered if perhaps the officials had wished to forget about the occupants in the cages in that passageway, and were hoping they would just go away, or die or something, so they didn't have to deal with them.

Her senses still reeled, remembering that stench. It actually smelt like the process had already started and nobody had given a damn. She remembered holding her chin high and closing her ears to the barbs assaulting her senses from the wounded caged beasts on either side of the hallway. Hermione had been directed to the very end cubicle. When she had finally seen her targets, tears had prickled her eyes.

It had taken great effort, but she had swallowed them down. The wizards she had come to see were still wearing the clothes they had been captured in. Both men languished, barely conscious and in obvious agony, on the hard tiled floor. Their wand arms manacled to the wall way above their head capturing their magic. Hermione remembered being horrified, and she'd marched straight into the new Minister's office. Even now, as she sat on her rock, coffee mug clutched in her hands, tears of remembrance trickled down her cheeks at the memory still burnt indelibly into her brain of that wretched sight.

Still reminiscing, Hermione wiped the tears and barked a laugh at her audacity in getting their situation improved. She was nothing if not bossy back then. She'd used this gift, knowing it was something she did very well. Hermione had brought to bear every ounce of her influence to make life better for them. "When I was a guest of Voldemort's torture chamber, I was treated better than you are treating them now," she had ranted at Shacklebolt. "We won the war, but what good is that if it makes us bigger monsters than they were?"

Once he had let her talk herself out, Kingsley had escorted her back to the dreaded passageway and saw firsthand what was happening right under his nose. That had been her first victory. It didn't matter to her that all of them had been rehoused with more dignity, but it meant the two men she had promised to help were now receiving medical attention, decent food, shower, and exercise privileges.

They had an iron cot each with a mattress, and instead of being shackled to a wall, they only wore a cuff on their wrist to contain their magic. However, that first day as she'd returned to the safety of her makeshift home, she'd vomited twice on the way up the drive. She had come here that day as well to let her tears for them fall.

When they were finally able to communicate with her without their pain taking all their attention, they had acted very stiffly towards her, hardly speaking. They were obviously embarrassed and confused. However, never once did she throw their situation in their face, or belittle them, and slowly they relaxed with her, especially after hearing what she'd demanded on their behalves.

Her eyes focused suddenly, after her ears registered a splash that pulled her from her thoughts. She raised her eyes from her introspective study of the contents of her coffee mug to see the giant squid frolicking in the deep water of the Black Lake.

She watched entranced for a moment, but soon her insistent memory tugged her back to her recollections. Their estimation had grown further as they'd repeatedly watched her holding her head high and enduring the taunts and barbs from true Death Eaters to come and visit them. They never heard a word in self righteous anger from her at the abuse in all that time either. Each time she came to see them, and they heard her speak quietly, with poise and dignity, their respect and admiration for her had seemed to grow.

By the time they had their freedom, the three of them had developed a guarded, but sincere friendship of a sort. Therefore, the day after they were released, when the men came to find her to privately give their thanks and tell her they were leaving for an undetermined amount of time, it had been comfortable.

Hermione looked up at the just budding tree. It had been spring then too, such a bittersweet memory. At the time, she had agreed with them that their plan was indeed an excellent one. However, the next day when she had returned to her tree, a great weight seemed to drop through her stomach. To a great extent it had been there ever since. She had realised she missed them, especially the raven-haired wizard.

Three days after the two Slytherins had departed, Harry, Ron and Ginny returned from their _escape_ to who knows where. Nobody, least of all Hermione had expected the animosity the boys showed on learning how she had helped the two spies gain their freedom. It was at this point that her memories started to become too painful, and she brushed away a tear and tried for a change of subject. Finally, she gave up and hopping off her rock, strolled back to the castle.

xox

It had been decided this year to mark the tenth anniversary of The Final Battle; there would be a week's holiday for all Hogwarts students. It was unlikely to become a permanent fixture but it had come in handy, while the Potions classroom was being refitted. Hermione wondered if the Ministry had used the holiday as a way of getting out of rehousing Slytherin House while repairs were being made.

The small cluster of her fellow wizards and witches breakfasting around the table, set in the middle of the hall, did manage to pull her from her reflections, although only because Hermione felt a fresh pang of pain shoot through her.

Something more than the usual feeling that there was no one for her at the table was affecting her today, and it was cutting much deeper this morning. They all looked round as Hermione entered, watching her soberly walk towards them. Hermione saw Neville Longbottom hurry through the staff entrance.

Oblivious to her distress, he took great pains to greet his wife before gently stroking his newborn daughter's head as she slept in Luna's arms. After scruffing and kissing Frank and little Xanthia's heads, he finally acknowledged everyone else. It was a lovely scene, but in her present state it only made the pain more complete, and the misery much more profound.

Minerva graced the head of the table, her deputy - the diminutive Professor Flitwick - on her left, and Poppy Pomfrey on her right. Bill Weasley, who was DADA professor and head of Gryffindor these days, had already left. His wife, Fleur had moved back to France with their two children. Victoiré, who was in her first year at Beauxbatons Academy, and her younger sister Angeline who was nine.

Bill was port keying out tomorrow to spend time with his girls. Of course Neville was Herbology professor; he and Luna occupied quarters not unlike Hagrid's close to the greenhouses. Neville's wife Luna, was now the sole editor of The Quibbler. Hermione was not certain Minerva actually approved of the questionable publication being produced on the grounds of Hogwarts. However, in order to keep the best Herbology Professor in Europe, she tolerated it.

Hermione's eyes were just turning to Hagrid, when twin cries of joy erupted from the two Longbottom children. "Auntie 'Mione, come sit with us." Frank vacated his seat and moved up one.

He needn't have bothered because as soon as she sat, Hermione was engulfed in a slobbery kiss and hug by Xanthie, who then bounced on her knee happily, chortling about pruning in greenhouse six with Daddy yesterday. "Did you know, Auntie 'Mione, that it's bad to bangs a drum when baby's is asleep?"

Hermione smiled. "Is that why you went pruning with Daddy?" At her discrete inquiry, the little head of blonde curls bounced in the affirmative. "Oh I see," replied Hermione glancing at Neville, coming to retrieve his daughter.

"Come on, sweet pea; let Auntie 'Mione eat her breakfast," Neville said gathering his family, before continuing to the hall at large. "We'll see you all tomorrow." Farewells and hugs were exchanged and the family left. They were flooing to Neville's Grandmother's for the day.

As the Longbottoms were leaving, Luna drew Hermione into a hug and in her own dreamy fashion said. "Remember, it's always darkest before the dawn, love," she kissed Hermione's cheek, and skipped after her husband, leaving Hermione confused as she tried to force herself to eat most of the piece of toast. It was then that Minerva quietly pushed the Daily Prophet in front of her. The Arithmancy Professor took in the headline with wide eyes,

"Intrigue at Anniversary Ball!"

Under the headline was a picture of Kingsley taking Ron in hand, and an article wondering if Ron Weasley had finally gone too far and should be accountable for his actions?

Hermione spread jam on her toast, but now she couldn't quite manage to finish it. She pushed it away, wondering what sort of trouble this would cause. The Gryffindor witch jumped when Hagrid's chair scraped on the floor as he got up. "Me 'n Firenze be goin in da forest," he announced noisily, but stopping at Hermione's chair, he patted her shoulder. "T'll be jez fine, 'Ermyne," he assured, before lumbering toward the huge front doors.

Minerva cast a look after him and turned back to her shaken companion. "He's right you know, dear," she stated. "There's a new wind blowing through the Prophet now Skeeter's gone."

"Yes, you'll see; you have allies you've never known about," Flitwick and Poppy added encouragingly.

Hermione stared at her toast. "Maybe," she said cautiously, but pushed her plate away. "I'm not very hungry."

Minerva patted her hand. "Stop worrying; things really are changing." Hermione gave her a half hearted smile and gave a second glance to the paper.

Minerva turned to Flitwick, knowing it actually would all work out this time. There really was nothing more she could say. "Well Filius, you said three applicants?" The genial Charms professor nodded, but didn't seem happy. "Well, we better set up the hall for the interviews."

Poppy sounded bothered when she finally spoke up. "So we should have a new Potions professor by this evening?"

"I'm afraid not, Poppy," Filius cut in, "there are only three applicants for old Binns' position, none I'm afraid for Potions."

"Oh dear," Poppy muttered under her breath.

Picking up on Poppy's concern despite her own troubles, Hermione asked. "Why, are you running low on something, Poppy?"

"Just about everything; that last woman refused to brew for the infirmary," she stated with a huff.

"Poppy, why didn't you say?" Minerva looked even more irritated now.

"Because Minnie, you already had too much on your plate, and I had a store room full of backups at the beginning of the year," she shrugged. "However, even handing them out sparingly they went quickly, and I couldn't really ask Hermione to brew for me when there was a qualified brewer on hand, could I?" Turning to the woman in question. "I don't suppose you could… I hate to take up your holidays. But, I really need to get my store room full before the students get back.

The two women had started pushing their chairs in. Hermione sighed. "Send my elf with the list, I'll see what I can do." She tried to smile but felt it fall flat, so she shrugged instead and thought, _Great, just another painful reminder of a missing man._

"Merlin knows what this place would do without this girl, Minnie," Poppy said, patting Hermione's arm, hoping some praise might cheer her up.

"I hope we never have to find that out," the Headmistress replied smartly, giving Hermione a tight smile before she grimaced and tried not to groan as she pushed herself slowly up from the table. "That just keeps getting harder and harder," the elderly witch grumbled softly. Filius attempted to help her, but Hermione noticed he was having just as much trouble.

Hermione watched their discomfort and once she was outside the Great Hall, she questioned Poppy about it. "Why are they not taking something for that?"

"I've run out of Arthritis Potion, I even tried the Apothecary's," she shrugged. "But, they've all run out as well, something about a shortage of Aspen leaves."

"Oh," Hermione sighed, that would have been her next suggestion. "I've never made it. It's a fairly complicated potion from what I've heard. I'll have a look at it though, see if maybe I can..." her voice trailed off and her eyes took on a far away expression. Finally she shook herself. "I'm planning to check out Binns' old room first. Then I'll go to the library and get a book on medicinal potions, before attacking the Potions rooms."

As they started walking, Hermione gave the Matron a quizzical look. "Who filled the store room last time?"

"The guy before the last one," Poppy replied then laughed, "you know, the one who took on the long term position and dropped it for a cushy Ministry job the minute he found out what teaching children was actually like." They reached the bottom of the stairs, "But he was at least an adequate brewer," she added thoughtfully.

Hermione let out a hollow snort as they started climbing the stairs. "That sounds just like something Severus would say."

The Matron sighed. "Mmm, I guess so." She glanced at her companion hearing the slight crack in her voice. "You know, I miss him too," the Matron continued sympathetically.

However, when she got no reply, the kind old woman rubbed Hermione's arm and said quietly. "You know everything will work out." Hermione shrugged dejectedly. "I'll get that list to you," Poppy finished, not really knowing what to say next.

They parted company as the stairway split. Hermione turned away, not trusting her voice and merely nodded. _Oh Poppy, not as much as I do,_ she brushed a tear away, _Last night was the first time in a very long time that I've felt safe or wanted_.

Her eyes were a blurred sheen when she'd reached her destination. Thinking that it had been a one off encounter and he wouldn't be back was starting to tear her apart. Really, all she wanted to do at this moment was go to her rooms, collapse on her bed and howl, "This day is just getting worse and worse," she mumbled.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to hope because she'd been disappointed far too many times. The misery from having hopes dashed was far worse than never admitting to wanting in the first place.


	5. And We Thought He Was Boring

**Disclaimer:- **_(Huge sigh) I do not own nor earn anything from this story. The plot is mine and the mirror ;-)_

sSs

**A/N:- **_My beta the lovely Falcon Lux pointed out to me that the room Hermione sends Binns' belongs to might be the Room of Hidden thing, however I thought if there could be a room of hidden things why not one for forgotten things as well. Thank you to Falcon for her work and also to you all out there reading this and telling me wonderful things. Just make it through this chapter and the cavalry will arrive, I promise – there will be a delicious Potions Master in residence by the end of the next chapter._

_This chapter has again been heavily edited to stay within this sites M rating. The intended chapter in its entirety will be posted on The Maple Bookshelf very soon. I hadn't intended to edit this story, but with looming trouble and people losing stories, I decided it was safer to do so._

hHh

**Chapter five – And We All Thought He Was Boring **

Squaring her shoulders and resisting the temptation to give in to her misery, Hermione sighed and turned to the door of the History of Magic class room. There were only the basic security wards, and the Arithmancy Professor hadn't expected anything more. She entered and surveyed the classroom at a glance, all seemed to be in order.

Moving through to the outer office, again everything was clean and tidy merely musty from lack of use. Professor Binns had died in the staff room and no one had cleaned out his personal effects. Because he was still an active staff member, he was entitled to the rooms, so they were left unaltered. Inspecting the sitting room, Hermione saw an extensive library which she had the urge to dive into and lose herself in. The avid bibliophile resisted, but couldn't help perusing the titles as concession for her restraint.

Hermione conjured a box and charmed it to follow her. She was already through the sitting room, having only gathered a few unknown photos. The old Professor's private study was proving just as boring, and she quickly worked her way around the room to his desk.

Absently picking up his reading glasses to place in the box, Hermione noticed they were sitting on an open book. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of leaving a book open like that, without actually looking at it. However as she went to close it something made her glance into it, and what she saw stilled her hand and made her heart beat faster. Before the details filtered into her stunned brain, the only thing she noticed was that the picture contained three people. Her mouth dropped open as her brain caught up, with what her eyes were unexpectedly looking at.

It was a very artful, probably early Victorian scene, containing a close up of naked witch, draped over a velvet chaise lounge. She had a diaphanous length of cloth, draped decorously over her body. It ran down between her breasts like a sash and was secured at her waist with a length of green silk cord.

Its existence did nothing to obscure any of her delights from two partially clothed Wizards wearing loose, white, open-necked silk dress shirts and black trousers. Standing to either side of her, the men had a hand loosely placed around one of her knees, as her thighs strained open. Their touch seemed to be adding a sense of intimacy, grounding the woman as all three avidly watched her fingers.

Hermione instantly felt her body tense involuntarily, _what a delicious scene_, Hermione's brain supplied. "Binn's you old rogue," she mumbled. Gazing at the picture for what seemed like an eternity before daring to look further. Finally she sighed and turned the page.

The sight of the next picture drew a gasp of pure desire from her lips, and she collapse unceremoniously into the desk chair as she legs refused point blank to hold her up. She instantly had the urge to throw off her own clothes and dive into the illustration wrestling the witch for the attentions of her wizards.

This time the wizards were doing the pleasuring. Hermione watched keenly as golden liquid that looked for all the world like honey dripped sensuously, teasingly trickled down over the shuddering flesh.

Hermione found her fingers automatically straying before she suddenly remembered where she was, and gasping snatched her hand away.

The now very flustered Professor abruptly stood, snapping the book shut. She forced her legs to move. Even if she was so turned on she could barely get them to hold her up. Her heart was thumping in her ears and her breath was coming in gasping pants.

Seizing the book up Hermione walked with purpose towards the door, she shrunk it and placed it in her pocket, "And we all thought he was such a boring old fart," she mumbled, her voice husky. Each step teased her higher, her thighs rubbed together so deliciously, she was forced to grab the door frame to steady herself as she walked through.

The fragrance of her own arousal made her throb almost painfully as the image played again and again across the screen of her mind. The urge to relieve the ache she felt was almost overwhelming, but she was Hermione Granger and she had a job to do. Convincing herself not to feel guilty about taking the book, she headed for the next room. After all she assumed no one knew about it, and she intended to study it carefully. In fact, it may be just a useful catalyst she needed, for her solitary but inventive sex life.

It hadn't escaped her attention while riveted to the pictures, that the three participants bore a striking resemblances to her, Severus and Lucius. The thing that shocked her on top of everything else was the thought of both of them doing things like that with her. And that aroused her even more.

She knew she loved Severus, had done for as long as she could remember, and absence had definitely made that bloom further. She'd never been able to forget him or get over him, and she'd definitely never even looked at another man.

However, she'd never regarded Lucius in that way, he was a play boy, and although attractive and very sexy, was definitely not someone she'd ever considered as a sexual partner, because he was a love them and leave them sort of guy.

The thought struck her though, if on occasion being such good friends if the two Slytherins had taken a woman together. Hermione moved to the bedroom reflecting on the possibilities of this, before realising what she was doing, and soundly scolding herself for the thoughts.

Today was proving difficult enough without thinking pictures were mocking her as well. Greatly confused and very aroused she vaguely wondered what she'd find in the old Professor's bedchamber. The answer was right in front of her as soon as she walked in, not even hidden.

While conjuring a smaller box it crossed Hermione's mind to wonder who his partners may have been. "Seventh years maybe, other teachers or even prostitutes perhaps?" Carefully she wrapped the objects in the thick pieces of velvet and fur along with the feathers and the book from her pocket. Then shrunk the whole box and placed it in her pocket. Hermione made quick work of emptying his wardrobes and such then called her elf.

"Yous is calling Loopy, Miss?"

"Yes, Loopy, take these two boxes to the room of forgotten things, then freshen these rooms adding the usual flowers and such."

"Yes, Miss," the elf bowed low.

As much as Hermione was a creature of duty, she knew she wouldn't get anything else done without first having some private time, to get rid of the arousal that was currently short circuiting her brain. Especially if she was going to be doing something volatile, like brewing potions."Loopy allow no one to disturb me for the next hour, keep Matron Pomfrey's note until I call you again," she instructed.

"I is understanding," the little elf squeaked and disappeared with the boxes.

Warding the doors of the History of Magic rooms on her way out, Hermione left for her own rooms. She placed the once more enlarged box on the chair in her bedroom with shaky hands, but sat on the edge of her bed thinking. Nothing had gone right so far today. Even the find that had made her so aroused had only frustrated her.

Lying back, she pulled a pillow down the bed for her head, but still did nothing to relieve herself. The picture in her head was mesmerising, and her hand finally undid the zip of her skirt and started creeping under. But she just couldn't muster the required energy to go any further.

Eventually she gave up, and rolled onto her side. "My life's pathetic," she moaned. Now truly depressed, she finally hit rock bottom. Sliding off the pillow, she clung tightly to it and curling into a little ball, and sobbed her heart out.

_I can't stand this anymore I'll leave, go somewhere else. Start fresh_. _I should have done that to start with. May be then I'll find someone who wants me_. She desperately wanted to see Severus again, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe she would. Crying for what seemed like hours she was all cried out when she rolled onto her back.

Staring at the canopy on her bed, she muttered in a snuffy voice, "Can I pull all the pieces together yet again, and keep working?"

The voice that answered her surprised her, "Of course you can, little Dove," the face shimmered into being.

Hermione rolled over to face her mirror, "But no one wants me," she moaned.

"Of course they do," the mirror responded in a startling replica of Severus' silky voice. Right about now, she was regretting making her mirror sound so much like her longed for lover.

_Although he does have a point, they did need her never the less._ _But was this as good as life gets,_ she swallowed hard.

_Yes, they all need me but none of them fulfil my desires_. _That's the part that hurts. I'm always needed for my skills and accomplishments, but never just for me. _The troubled woman contemplated this for some time, finally she heard his silky voice again, "I know I'm an exquisitely crafted piece of furniture, imbibed with the features and voice of the man you love, and I do have certain talents," he suggested seductively. "However, one of them is not mind reading. You must talk to me my little one," Hermione shivered at the sound of his voice.

Another tear slid down her cheek, and Hermione couldn't help telling him, after all she told him everything. She blurted out her frustrations, "He won't want me. I'm so frustrated."

The mirror tsked, "Don't think like that, things will work out," he said reverting back to his normal function.

"Oh shut up," Hermione said sullenly, "I'm so sick of hearing that."

"Now is that any way to speak to your mirror," he admonished, "Deep down you have to know he'll come to you. You're so lovely, he couldn't help but want you. It's only been one morning. You'll see, he'll be fixing you right up in no time."

"That's just it," she looked up angrily, wiping at her tears, "I designed the spells on you to satisfy me because I didn't have any alternative. That alternative walked back into my life last night, and now I'm terrified that he won't want to," she mimicked, "Fix me right up in no time," and she added privately, _and find out about you, my confidant._

"Oh I'm certain he will," the mirror continued. "Every view of you is exquisite. You should see some of the things I've seen over the years. I'm sure your gentleman will be around shortly." Hermione nodded sniffing loudly. Swinging her feet over the side of her bed, she sat there contemplating the floor.

"Come on, now what's wrong, little Dove," her mirror inquired. Hermione looked up from the floor and remembered why it was she'd actually come in here to start with.

"I found a book next door, while I was cleaning up." She hesitated before continuing.

"Yes," the mirror offered in a knowing voice.

Hermione finally continued, "The pictures in it really turned me on."

The voice dropped about an octave, "Oh, I see," even raising an eyebrow as Severus would. Hermione nodded, but didn't move, "Come over here, my lovely girl," he smoothed.

Hermione shuddered deliciously as she rose from the bed, "I love it when you say that, you know I do, but..." her head dropped, even as she stood and moved closer.

"I know you do little Dove," the mirror eyed her heatedly. "Why the hesitation?" Hermione shrugged. "Well, come closer," he ordered, "Let me watch you." Now beyond thinking about reason, Hermione took the last step. She squealed in delight when she finally plunged in. Her knees shook and soon she was keening. She'd been so close anyway, and it didn't take long before she howled her release, her eyes locked with the dark orbs in front of her.

Still watching, her mirror now offered some practical advice as she settled once more, "Things will work out, be more positive and get on with your day. Now go and have a shower and get changed." Hermione was contemplating buckling at the knees, but she nodded, still quaking in aftershocks, but appearing to find her reason, and went off to dispose of her underwear and clean herself.

Putting her long woollen outer coat on over her clothes for the dungeons, she reflected on how she loved this coat. It was black and had dozens of tiny black buttons. She'd bought it on line, at one of those sites that will sew your own design. It reminded her of Severus' frock coat. Calling Loopy, she addressed the bowing elf asking almost reluctantly, "Have you a message for me?"

The little elf snapped her fingers and a two foot scroll of parchment appeared, "Oh Merlin," Hermione groaned eyeing the extensive list. "She really has run out of everything."

Glancing down at the chair she picked up the box containing her illicit haul but then put it back down, "Thank you Loopy, that's all."

Once the elf was gone Hermione collapsed back onto the side of the bed and looked at the list again, "There must be fifty potions here, this will take forever," she mumbled sighing.

"Be positive, little Dove. You can do this," looking towards the face, still watching her, she nodded.

"Yes I can. I'm a Gryffindor. I'll manage, I've faced worse days," she told herself, even if it did sound a little less resolute than usual.

"Yes, you have," her mirror stated.

"Thank you mirror." She watched the face in the mirror for some time, before nodding curtly once.

"As usual, little one, it's my pleasure," she pocketed the list, put on her heavy cloak and left for the library.

xox

Severus had awoken even earlier than usual this morning. He had never been this excited about something. A rather bleary eyed Lucius had joined him for breakfast at 7. The blond aristocrat had business meetings all morning. Severus knew not to disturb him until he'd imbibed at least one mug of coffee. Severus had always smiled at the huge mug Lucius used first thing in the morning, considering the delicate nature of everything else he used throughout his day. The Potions Master estimated that the huge mug held the equivalent of three normal mugs of coffee.

Lucius had found it on a business trip to America, where everything seemed to have a supersize version as well a normal size. It had been his favourite morning possession ever since. Finally judging that his friend was awake enough to be receptive, Severus said over his own mug, "You know she needs a History Professor as well."

A pale eyebrow rose in answer, without even questioning who _she_ was, he nodded, "Interesting," he replied and went back to his paper.

Knowing the seed had been planted, Severus went back to his own contemplations. His mind had been very fertile this morning. It irritated him that he had to wait until this afternoon to go to Hogwarts. If the case had been different and the wards knew him, he would be there already.

_I wonder how her day's going?_ He thought absently, _I'll definitely have her move in here._ "Lucius?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you have any objections to me opening another suite of rooms?"

Lucius' eyes rose from his Gringotts Review, and his eyebrow slid aloft, "No, why?"

"I think you know the reason."

"Mmm, delightful," his smile, tilted half of his mouth. "Be careful, won't you," his smile increased. "Take the side with the greenhouse that will be handy for you."

Severus nodded in appreciation, and left to start. He heard Lucius call after him, "I'll help when I return. Don't lose any of my elves."


	6. The Difference Between Aspen and Willow

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, except the plot everything else is borrowed._

sSs

**A/N:-**_ Huge thank you to FalconLux and the wonderful Worrywart for their excellent beta work. _

_So, trumpet fanfare please. Here you go everyone – one sexy Potions master returns this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please remember people, if you ask me questions in your reviews please sign in so I can answer them. Thank you._

hHh

**Chapter Six - The difference between Aspen and Willow leaves.**

Skipping lunch, Hermione's new found, but fledgling confidence saw her though the refit of the Potions classroom furniture. It was now close to five in the evening; her jobs had taken her all day.

The Potions storeroom for the students had been demolished and would need restocking, as would much of the equipment. Hermione decided not to worry about that at the moment. There was a separate storeroom containing ingredients for infirmary supplies, and fortunately it had survived the blast unscathed.

The private lab and store room had also survived intact, although the latter stood emptied, presumably by the disgraced teacher, before she left. Surveying the extent of the devastation, Hermione shivered. It was a wonder no one was killed - certainly several had been injured, and the one who'd created the concoction that had exploded, seriously. Fancy leaving second years to brew unattended; the Arithmancy professor shook her head.

Knowing there was no need to scout these rooms for personal items, Hermione had merely told Loopy to do the same as she had done in Binns' old rooms in order to get on with the potions. She was past the point of caring, and the tired witch was happy to delegate.

The stand-in Potions brewer had five successfully completed Potions in vials, and five more brewing. However, the Arthritis Potion had beaten her three times so far, and the fourth cauldron-full seemed intent on doing the same thing.

Her bravado had abandoned her once more, and she was now almost beyond reason. "Damn it! I just don't know enough to fix whatever it is I'm doing wrong." There were tears of exasperation leaking from her eyes. It had been a confusing, emotional and exhaustive day. Hermione hadn't thought to eat, so here it was a little past five in the evening, and she'd only had two cups of coffee and half a slice of toast and jam all day.

This time she found she truly was at the end of her tether. It never occurred to her that she was lightheaded because she hadn't eaten, nor that she couldn't see what she was doing because she was exhausted and there were tears streaming down her face.

Her hand hovered over the quickly spoiling potion and she placed the Aspen leaves into the mix. Only the ingredient she'd grabbed in her panic was Willow. As soon as they hit the mixture out of their correct sequence, it started spitting angrily at her. This startled her more and her brain went numb. All she could think was, _This didn't happen last time. _

Hermione didn't hear the door to the quarters open, or notice the quickly approaching footsteps. All she registered was the panic in her head. Suddenly, she heard violent bubbling, and her brain couldn't cope anymore. Sobbing, she backed away from the cauldron, her head spinning as she slid down the wall.

Skilful black eyes assessed the situation quickly, and striding to the bench, he vanished the offending brew. He recognized each Potion's identity and stage of brewing at sight, and walking from cauldron to cauldron, Severus saw to each remaining potion, all the while keeping an eye on the woman huddled, sobbing in the corner.

Finally, when he'd made certain nothing else would go wrong, the concerned master turned towards the woman collapsed on the floor. She was so caught in her own misery that she hadn't even recognised his presence. Squatting in front of her, Severus gently grasped her by her upper arms and drew her to him. "You know, you may be the brightest witch of your age, my darling, but even you are only human, Hermione."

Hermione's rapid intake of breath between sobs told him her surprise, but it didn't take long for her to revel in the offered comfort. Curling her hands into fists and clutching the front of Severus' robes, Hermione buried her head in his chest and sobbed harder. "It's been an awful day… I couldn't do it… I tried four times, and I don't know what's wrong," her muffled voice cried between heaving breaths.

"Shh, love, don't cry," he encouraged, enclosing her tighter and resting his chin on the top of her head as he balanced precariously on his hunches.

"But everything's gone wrong. Minerva and Filius need that Potion and I can't brew it!"

Severus kissed her hair and chuckled at her ludicrous claim. "Although I can see ten perfectly brewed potions here as well," he crooned into her ear.

This was all so surreal. Severus found his head spinning, having Hermione in his arms, along with the absurdity of this chain of events. Taking a steadying breath, his voice came out hoarse as he asked, "What was the potion giving you so much trouble?" It wasn't quite possible to tell from the remnants of the ingredients what she'd been attempting to make.

"Arthritis potion," her tiny and shaky voice replied, drawing a shuddering breath her voice still quavered as she whispered, "I didn't think you'd come back," and she snuggled further into him.

"Wild hippogriffs wouldn't keep me away," Severus confessed huskily, tightening his arms around her. Hearing her sigh and feeling his body starting to betray him, he desperately needed to order his thoughts. The raven-haired wizard had been planning to ask Hermione to keep him company after dinner, but this was all so quick and unexpected. He didn't want to scare her away with the strength of what he was feeling.

Severus had merely come down here after his meeting with Minerva to assess the damage to the classroom and see what was needed. Entering his familiar quarters, along with the overwhelming sensation of home that had enveloped him, he'd heard sobbing, and had, of course, investigated.

The last thing he'd expected to encounter was the woman who had been constantly on his mind ever since he'd said goodbye to her the previous evening. Getting to his feet, he pulled Hermione with him. "Well here's what we're going to do; you sit here." He sat her at the desk, and conjuring a cloth, he wet it. "I'll finish these potions, then that's enough until later. You look exhausted; after you've had a decent meal and a rest I'll assist you, and we'll work out where you're going wrong." Hermione managed a shaky little smile, and nodded her head as he offered her the cloth for her face. She was craving his warmth back, but satisfied herself with the cloth at present.

"Good," Severus proclaimed. Then turning away called. "Rook."

"Sir!" The excited elf almost did a dance when he appeared, before remembering himself and bowing deeply. "Rook is being so happy to see you, sir. How can Rook serve his old master?"

"That's quite enough of the _old_ business," Severus stated irritably.

"So sorry Master, Rook will be going to the kitchens and slamming his fingers most painfully in the oven door, sir," the elf said earnestly.

"I would be much obliged if you didn't," Severus returned, flinching. He even heard a weak, snuffy titter of mirth from Hermione. Indicating the woman at the desk, Severus requested, "Please bring Professor Granger tea and a sandwich."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir," the elf was back momentarily with the requested food. He placed the items in front of the still disorientated and snuffling Hermione.

Severus had moved to her completed, cooled potions and was casting a discerning eye over one of the vials of calming brew. "You need to take this, darling girl, here," he held it out to her, then immediately went to one of her brewing potions to add the next ingredients. "Better?" He inquired, watching her as he stirred, Hermione nodded. "Very well, now eat!" His command made her shiver deliciously.

"I bet you haven't had a thing since breakfast," he scolded with a stern look. "If you had anything then." She heard him mutter under his breath and had the grace to blush and give him a guilty look. "I'll take that as a no then." Shaking his head, he smiled. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? You still get yourself entirely flustered and everything goes out the window."

Hermione's blush deepened, but she was gratefully munching her way through her sandwich, while Severus continued with his lecture. They had seamlessly fallen into comfortable and affectionate banter regardless of the ten-year gap, which had only seen them reacquainted last night.

Severus tended the next two potions while he talked and she ate. Finally he couldn't stop the question. "What were you trying to prove here this afternoon, anyway?"

One potion was finished, as Hermione shrugged. "Poppy needs almost everything, look at the list," she sighed. "She only let drop this morning that the last _professor_," she said with some distaste, "wouldn't brew for the hospital. I just thought I'd do as much as I could today, just in case the next one refused as well," Hermione added weakly. Severus' expression became unreadable.

With the sustenance of food, Hermione's mind was starting to click back into action. Although she was very flustered by this turn of events, she was extremely happy to see him. The Gryffindor witch watched him working in silence for a while, cradling her tea in her hands. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her, and blinking owl-like over the rim of her mug she asked, "What are you doing here?"

He immediately countered, "Well, I could ask you the same question. Imagine my surprise when I entered my new... err old quarters to find the delightful, but obviously exhausted Hermione Granger cowering on the floor of my private lab, while appearing to be running some obtuse Potions marathon," he smirked at her.

Hermione stuttered. "Y-you mean you're… but you hate children," she asserted, without thinking. Before studying her mug of tea intently, uncertain if she'd said the wrong thing.

Severus laughed. Long gone were the days of the vindictive git who assassinated anyone daring to make a personal comment about him. He gave her a serious look then raising a raven brow he smoothed, "I find there are at least two reasons why I'm willing to submit myself to the dunderheads once more." He saw Hermione blushing crimson, but listening avidly.

"One, there is an intriguing Arithmancy professor on staff here who fascinates me. I'm thinking closer examination of this witch may prove beneficial to us both," this sentence was completed in a low purr that had Hermione flushing an even deeper shade of red while shivering in her seat.

"That's very interesting," she managed to counter shakily, even if her voice did sound about an octave too high. Watching as he completed the third potion, she cleared her throat, "And the second reason?"

He pursed his lips, then cocked his head to one side. "Oh, and an old friend was in need of a _competent_ Potions professor, and I do owe her a great deal for preserving my sanity that awful year while I was the forced headmaster of what amounted to a concentration camp."

Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer and jumping out of her seat, rapidly closed the distance between them. "I'm so happy you're back," she gushed throwing her arms around his waist and nestling in close.

Severus chuckled, and enclosed her with one arm while he kept working. "I'm happy to be back if it means you keep doing this." He watched a pretty blush spread on her face again as she coyly glanced up at him. Severus had never liked pink, but he now found himself loving this particular shade. Smiling in return, he squeezed her tighter.

The Potions master's eyes became dark with desire; they hadn't left Hermione's while he spoke. Hermione suddenly realised what he was about to do, as his head started to dip. Reaching up her eyes fluttered shut. Their lips met for a delicious but all too brief moment. Hermione's eyes remained closed, and his lips met her once more, this time softly coaching hers from their stillness. Severus brushed a path from her lips across her jaw to her ear, where she heard his hot breath whisper. "Does this development bother you?"

Hermione didn't have to think about that. "No," she squeaked, her knickers rapidly dampening again.

"Good," his voice was a seductive purr.

"Why?" she managed.

Severus chuckled. "Because I intend to kiss you often… all over, and I was just making certain it was all right with you." His pause had had the desired effect. He could smell her arousal; the heady musk was exquisite.

Their conversation had been a murmured one against Hermione's cheek, and Severus now used this advantage to blow in her ear as he finished speaking. He felt her shiver and a tiny moan escape her lips. "O-oh y-yes, perfectly," she stuttered.

"Excellent," he stated, and pulled her possessively against him. He turned his attention back to tending the potions.

Standing nestled against the scratchy wool of Severus' frock coat, Hermione's mind was immediately flooded with what she'd seen in the images she'd poured over that morning, and her activities with her dirty bedroom mirror. Her blush was deep crimson and her knees went weak while her heart throbbed wildly in her chest.

Hermione fiddled with the buttons on Severus' coat, as she contemplated the thought that maybe, finally she might just have what everyone else, deliberately or not, had held over her. After what seemed an age, she chanced a glance from under her lashes at the man holding her. She found him intent on his work.

However, he seemed to feel her gaze and glancing down, smiled, making her knees go even wobblier. She instantly looked back at the buttons. Which made him chuckle darkly.

Any further contemplation was interrupted when the floo flared. The Potions master's eyes narrowed as Lucius arrived in the doorway. "I just came down to see what you were up to, now I'm finished with Minerva. I can see you already have your hands full. I'd be happy to help you with that," he grinned, knowing the effect his words would elicit. At Severus' scowl, Lucius changed the subject and cackled, "Is there any whisky?"

"I'm sure, if there is, you'll sniff it out. I should imagine the sitting room would be the place to look though," Severus offered, snarkily.

Lucius took the hint and bowing his head, left for the sitting room, mumbling something about it not taking long for the bat to lodge up your arse again. This brought Hermione's eyes back to Severus' enticing dark orbs, and she wanted to grin at the death stare he was levelling at the back of Lucius Malfoy as the latter sauntered without a care into the sitting room. Hermione leant up on her tiptoes, and bravely pulled his head down for another kiss. Severus' features softened in response to her gentle coaching, and willingly granted her request. "I personally think you're completely charming," she murmured against his lips.

Severus hadn't really been upset with his friend, and Lucius' comment hadn't been meant to inflame, but Severus was still happy that Hermione had attempted to smooth him. "I thank you, my Lady," he whispered in her ear. She giggled, as he danced her backwards towards the last potion, which he extinguished the flame under, finding it complete.

His hands now free, he turned his whole attention to her. Graceful, long fingers slid up into her mess of curls to hold her head steady while he softly caressed a row of kisses across her brow. Feeling her trembling in his arms, Severus smiled.

Hermione's eyes were already closed when he lowered his lips to hers once more. Sensing his approach, she released a flustered gush of air, just before their lips met.

This caressed a currant of her sweet breath across his face, and he sighed. His lips hovered above hers. "Not too much for you?" His low rumble elicited a charming little squeak to the negative, and she shook her head minutely to make certain he understood, so Severus set about kissing her hungrily.

Now this was a revelation for Hermione, she'd never felt anything quite liked it, and quickly discovered she like it very much.

His lips caressed hers, softly to begin with, testing and teasing. It didn't take a genius to work out that she was completely inexperienced. But, he noted with pleasure, very eager to please. Severus decided however, after a few moments that further explorations needed to wait until they were alone, without a curious and probably randy Malfoy in the next room. _The man certain is a slave to his desires, which in itself was not a bad thing, _Severus thought. However, he instinctively knew that what needed to happen at the moment, had to be without any input from Lucius; Hermione was his. If they decided to play with Lucius at some later date, then that's all it would be, occasional playing.

Finally, he said, while planting kisses along her jaw, "I did promise I'd turn up to dinner to finalise agreements with Minerva, so she could have the contract drawn up for his new tenure, and you need a good meal."

"Mmm," replied Hermione, "but I kind of like this as well."

Severus tightened his hold. "That goes without saying," he kissed her brow. His hands now caressing languid strokes up her back. "Do you wish to freshen up before we go up?"

Nodding, Hermione sighed, and reluctantly left his arms. Glancing back at him as he turned to finish bottling the potions, she smiled and scurried out the door. Her only acknowledgement to Lucius, as she raced through the sitting room and into Severus' bedroom, was a flustered squeak.

She was too fretful at the thought of him knowing what they'd been doing, and heard a knowing chuckle from the blond wizard, who was sitting casually in an arm chair, one ankle resting over the opposite knee. He saluted her with his drink as he watched her scurry past like a little dormouse, and none of this helped her composure.

Hermione spent some minutes in the bathroom wanting to pinch herself. How _could_ things have changed so much in an hour? Grinning at her reflection, she was surprised to find this mirror seemed to be very ordinary. After splashing water on her face and patting it dry, the flustered witch released her hair from its clip and smoothing it with her fingers, remembered how Severus' fingers had felt tangled through it.

If she concentrated really hard, she could still feel the echoes of his touch; she then pulled it back into as much control as she could. Hermione had long ago realised that her hair was actually quite nice. She'd grown to like her curls and now didn't bother to try and straighten them. Finally, she went to the loo and cleansed herself thoroughly with a spell.

On walking back out into the sitting room, Hermione heard Lucius say to Severus. "... so I allowed the illustrious Headmistress to talk me into taking the position temporarily," his eyebrow slid up to meet his perfect silky blond mane.

"Are you the new History professor?" Hermione saw both men turn to look at her; she hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, and instantly went red again, but she would never have expected Lucius Malfoy to want to teach.

"Is that a question or an accusation, my dear?" Lucius chuckled.

"Oh, err a question. I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude." He saw her confidence start to falter, and quickly moved to rectify the problem.

"You didn't," he gave her a Cheshire cat grin. "Just think of it as my contribution to the glorious advancement of eager young minds," he said with a dramatic, theatrical air.

Severus snorted. "Do you want to tell him or shall I?" he scoffed, encircling Hermione's waist with his arms from behind; they both laughed.

"Oh shut up, you pair. Didn't you say something about needing to be at dinner," Lucius said, scowling.

"Mmm," replied Severus, "I believe we did. You go ahead; we'll deliver these to the Infirmary before we come." He floated two crates from the lab, which he'd obviously packed while Hermione was in the bathroom.

As Severus helped Hermione on with her cloak, he couldn't help the impulse to see that perfect shade of pink once more. "Did I tell you how much I like this coat," Severus said and watched her colour rise again. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "How long have you had the fantasy of dressing like me, ay?"

Her blush deepened, and Severus pulled her hair aside to kiss her neck, as she mumbled something about seeing it online and liking it. "You'll have to show me this Internet very soon, it sounds like a wonderful resource for items we might need," he purred into her ear.

Her nervous little giggle made him chuckle darkly. "You are just exquisite; completely perfect. You know that, don't you?" He turned her, placing light kisses on her neck and up to her mouth. Hermione plastered herself against him, and was soon sighing her pleasure into his mouth, which was music to his ears.

His lips felt so right and her whole world narrowed to what they felt like against hers. Severus ended their kiss when he felt her hips starting to buck lightly against him. _Damn responsibilities_, he thought hotly.


	7. Challenging Furniture

**Disclaimer:-**_ As always, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. My plot is my contrivance, but the world and its characters are owned by another._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Thanks go to FalconLux and Worrywart for their wonderful beta skills. Thank you also to everyone who has reviewed, has made it a favourite, or is simply reading this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

hHh

**Chapter Seven – Challenging Furniture**

Looking around the empty halls as they left the deserted Infirmary hand in hand, Severus commented, "Are there no students here this holiday?"

"No," Hermione said proudly, "each and every Hogwarts student, both future and present is now part of a functioning family."

"How? Surely there are still war orphans?"

"Yes, but we've fixed that problem." She glanced up to see him listening intently. "There are now three houses, one each in Londonderry, London and Edinburgh. The Creevey boys parent's run the one in London," Hermione mentioned out of interest. Severus nodded slightly in remembrance. "Each one was set up to cater for ten students, more in an emergency. So every single child finally has somewhere to go now over any holidays," Hermione was smiling broadly.

"So you've set this up?" He was assuming by her demeanour and her history that this would be the case.

Hermione remembered only too well the pain and loneliness associated with being an orphan. After her parents had been killed at holiday's end prior to her sixth year, every holiday after that was to be dreaded. You were either palmed off onto a Wizarding family or you stayed at Hogwarts; then in summer you had no choice but to leave.

She had long been determined that this scenario would cease. "Well," she said shyly, "it was my initiative. However Kingsley, Minerva and Draco saw it through to completion, due to my position thanks to the Potter Weasley's."

Severus heard the seething animosity in her voice. _Again, here was something fine she should have been praised for_. Severus clenched his free hand. _Those bastards are really going to pay once I've set the trap_. He moved to place his arm around Hermione in unspoken comfort.

Hermione had obviously kept thinking as they walked. "I guess I shouldn't care how it was set up, only that it has been."

"How does it work with future students?" Severus asked, wishing there had been something like that when he was a child.

"We've adapted foster care laws from the Muggle system, but hopefully, with the use of protection charms, we're removed the elements from them that allowed abuse."

"That's wonderful. You'll have to tell me more about that later as well," Severus encouraged as they walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

The only diners that night were Minerva, Filius, Poppy, Lucius, Severus and Hermione. When Poppy saw Severus coming through the doors, her eyes lit up and despite herself, she jumped up, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Don't strangle me woman, I'm no use dead," his velvet voice snapped, in apparent irritation, not moving to reciprocate the embrace, but still clutching Hermione's hand possessively.

However, Poppy just grinned more. "It's so good you haven't changed," she asserted gleefully, sitting back down. However, Hermione saw the tiny grin Severus was attempting to hide at the encounter.

She also heard Lucius sitting next to him say, "Your poker face isn't as practiced as it used to be old friend. You'll have to work on that," and he cackled darkly when Severus graced him with a scathing scowl. "That's better," he responded, laughing harder.

Severus felt a hesitant hand pat his thigh, and he covered it with his own giving it a little squeeze before it could disappear.

Hermione knew telling Severus Snape that she thought his patent scowl – which hadn't really frightened her since sixth year - was cute, was the wrong thing to do, so she remained silent. But he was cute, and sweet and thoughtful, with her anyway. In short, all the things he tried not to be. She smiled wistfully into her goblet of wine, as a thought popped into her head. _Of course maybe I'm biased_.

By the end of dinner, it was decided that Severus would have an assistant to help with the infirmary brewing. It became instantly apparent to Hermione who he had in mind for the position when he squeezed her hand. Their conversation about it consisted of him cocking an inquiring eyebrow at her, and her smiling and nodding. "There," he said, "interview over; Professor Granger has just accepted the position."

"Oh," was Minerva's only comment. She gave Hermione a curious glance and was treated to an unabashed grin, and several pieces of information fell neatly into place for the headmistress. This was a not wholly unexpected development and entirely welcome.

Pursing her lips in contemplation, said headmistress' eyes took on a far away aspect before saying, apparently out of the blue, "You know the quarters for the Arithmancy professor before Septima were always on the first floor. She moved them." Minerva looked at Filius and Poppy, who both shrugged. "Mercy, I can't even remember why now. Anyway my point is, this is the perfect opportunity to move them back if you so desired," she suggested, before adding with very offhand flippancy, "You know, while the student body is acclimatizing to other changes as well."

Hermione had grasped the significance of her suggestion, and trying to hide her blush, managed to get her brain to work. "Is that why I'm the only professor whose rooms are not aligned in some way with their classroom?"

Minerva nodded, then smiling, she shifted her gaze to Severus. "The suite of rooms for the use of the Arithmancy professor side with the wall of yours, you know."

"Indeed," Severus deadpaned, quietly admiring a Gryffindor her attempted Slytherin air.

"The students are due back on the 6th of May, so that gives you five days to accomplish everything. Of course I will need a list of the equipment that needs replacing in the Potions classroom as soon as possible," she drew breath, "and also the ingredients."

"I will personally oversee that," Severus asserted, cutting her off in all his glorious snarkiness, he couldn't acquiesce to all of this perfect arrangement too freely.

"As you wish," Minerva conceded, her mouth tilting up slightly to let him know she knew what he was doing.

Lucius had been very quietly listening throughout this whole exchange, and Minerva now addressed him. "The History of Magic position on the other hand needs no additional arrangements, and I'm certain you are wishing to spend as much time as possible with your family, so long as you're in residence by the fifth," she stated. "In the meantime, I will continue to advertise the position."

It was Poppy who finally asked what everyone wanted to know. "So none of the applicants were suitable?"

Minerva exhaled noisily and rolled her eyes, but soon had everyone in stitches with her descriptions of the three applicants who had arrived hopeful for the History professorship. "The first one only appeared to be able to speak in Latin, which while novel, is far more annoying than old Binns was boring," the Headmistress laughed as she spoke.

This left Hermione thinking, _If only you knew, _which led back to the thought she'd had that morning. _Who were his partners? _Then something dropped into place. _Could Professor Vector have moved her rooms?_

Her reflections were just progressing to wonder in more depth about this, when she heard Minerva say, "I don't mind rumours when I know there're not true, but if I can plainly see fangs, I'm certainly not going to hire that individual, especially if they can't give me a failsafe guarantee of their feeding habits. It's a school for Merlins sake!"

Lucius smoothed. "So you have no objection to Severus' teaching persona per se?" His eye brow slid up as he turned to his friend. "Are you planning to revive the great bat of the dungeons routine?"

The opposite but equally enticing raven eyebrow sailed skyward. "Why, old friend; were you planning to steal it for yourself?" Playing the part to perfection, Severus thought for a moment, his eyes examining the ceiling and his finger tapping his pursed lips. Then chuckling he said. "Now let me see, you could be the silver phantom of the fifth…"

"There's no need to continue, I apologise for insinuating you're a bat, old friend." Even though his voice was haughty, Lucius was smirking, as was Severus and a chorus of cautious laughter resounded around the table. Most had never seen this relaxed side of the two Slytherins.

"Well Hermione, I can see the remainder of the teaching year is going to be an interesting one," Minerva laughed.

"Oh, it already has become that, Minerva," Hermione said, sounding quite mysterious, and giving Severus a tiny smile as he squeezed her hand.

It was soon after that that the comrades parted company for the evening. Lucius bade his new workmates a good evening and took his leave, returning via his rooms on the fifth floor to the Manor.

Severus indicated that he would send his elf for some personal belongings and spend the night here. "Well, we have a busy day tomorrow," Severus rose from his chair and pulled Hermione's out for her.

As they were walking across the entrance hall on their way, Hermione asked, "Would you mind if I had a look at the quarters Minerva offered me on the way. I take it the entrance is in the same hallway as the door to yours?"

He nodded. "No, by all means," and he ushered her to the tapestry that covered the doorway to the corridor. The entrance, even though in plain sight, was covered by the wall-hanging and completely obscured from everyone but those who knew it existed. By allowing Hermione access, she could now see the door and a hallway where before there had been blank wall.

Severus was more than interested in getting Hermione moved closer to him. In fact, he had a screaming urge to ask her to move in with him right here and now. Especially since, he had been intending to split his time between here and the Manor to keep up with the business side of his work, and had spent all day before his arrival here preparing rooms there for them. But seeing her already confused and flighty mind, he thought better of the idea. Possibly giving her a little more time to learn to trust him wasn't a bad thing, even if it did mean moving her twice.

Severus was drawn from his reflections by Hermione soft question. "Do you know what house Professor Binns was in?"

"Ay? ...Where did that come from?" Severus asked with a small chuckle.

"Well," instantly turning red, "I found certain items while I was cleaning out his rooms." She managed this in a whisper before losing her nerve in front of him.

"Items?" Severus inquired, his mobile brow sailing up yet again, as he opened the door to the vacant quarters for her with a tap of his wand. "What kind of items?"

Hermione was certain she was glowing in the semi darkness, even more when Severus commanded the lighting to increase. She couldn't manage to tell him, and she was more than a little annoyed with herself for this and the direction of their conversation that she had initiated.

But Severus was having none of her embarrassment. "Well," he smoothed, grinning. "I'll say by your pretty blush that it is nothing dangerous."

Studying Hermione's bowed head a moment longer, he decided to test the waters. Leaning into her ear, his hot breath purred, "Could they have been items of pleasure, my lady?" Her answering squeak was all the confirmation the raven-haired wizard needed.

His grin became feral, but he managed to subdue his interest. "Ah," he smoothed, "I see."

He brushed his curled index finger along her cheek. "You blush exquisitely my love, even if there's no need for it."

Moving in ever so slightly before he spoke again. "Did these items, intrigue you perhaps?"

Hermione was leaning into his touch as his finger journeyed around to her chin. Smiling, he watched her nod. "Oh, I see," he breathed, and holding her chin steady, leaned forward a little and placed a kiss on her lips.

Hermione was standing stock still now while he placed teasing kisses on her face. "So you were in charge of cleaning out old Binns' rooms were you?" He kept adding fuel to the fire; her answering squeak sent a jolt of pleasure to his crotch. "Did you offer the same service to my quarters as well?" The bright red and now breathless woman nodded. "So it's you I have to thank for the beautiful roses in my new sitting room?"

Forcing her eyes to meet his black ones, Hermione found mischief he hadn't bothered to hide alight in their depths. "N-No," she stuttered, "my elf, Loopy, brought them."

"But you told the elf to place them there?"

Nodding she tittered, but soon sighed nervously. She wasn't used to this much attention, and was feeling very nervy. She was now more than aware that her mirror was a pale comparison to the real thing. As aroused as her mirror could make her, this was all consuming. That voice, coupled with his finger stroking her cheek as he spoke, to the heat and fragrance wafting from his person. It all combined into a heady cocktail which left her breathless and… and utterly unable to cope.

As if Severus had read her thoughts, he stopped his attentions and placed his hand softly on her cheek to raise her eyes again. "You're feeling out of your depth, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded, and Severus listened carefully to what she started to say. "I don't want to be, it's just..." she instinctively placed her hands flat on his chest to steady herself as his hand kept her eyes on his face.

"You're not sure?"

Gazing up at him, willing him to understand; the Gryffindor witch forced her head to shake. "It's not that either, just I've never had opportunities, I've never dared hope. You don't know how long I've waited for..." she got flustered and changed tack. "I should be feeling shocked that this has happened so fast, guilty even, but I don't. I've wanted you for so long, but I don't know what to do..." her eyes searched his face again. "I'm not a proper woman, and I don't know what to do... then I saw that book this morning, and my m-mirror, and the potion and… here you are."

In the blink of an eye, it all became too much and tearing her face out of his caress, she stopped talking and gulped. She hadn't meant to admit all that.

Severus had been letting her ramble in the hope he would gather information, which would help him understand where she was coming from. He'd almost stopped her when she'd began the last sentence, to contradict her, but now he was glad he'd waited a little longer.

He catalogued everything she'd said for later reference. She'd turned away from him, and he heard her sniff. _Those bastards have really have done a complete job on her._ He was seething under his ever present calm. _But they'll keep_; _my favourite part of the unofficial Slytherin motto is, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'. Potter and Weasley are going to be freezing by the time I'm finished with them_.

Severus took a moment to steady himself, he'd never felt the emotions that were presently coursing through him, and he wanted to tread very carefully to reassure Hermione that she was all right.

Putting his hands on her arms, Severus gently turned her. "Hermione, there's no need for tears, love."

As she allowed herself to be pulled against him, Hermione instantly felt safe. She revelled in the sound of his voice rumbling through his chest.

Severus stroked her hair before he continued. "You're confused, inexperienced and upset. I will never force you to do anything you're not ready to do. But there are few women who are as much woman as you; just because you're lacking in knowledge doesn't make you less of a woman, angel," he caressed a line of kisses across her brow. "You fluster easily, and that's understandable," he chuckled as his lips continued their exploration. "And blush beautifully, I like that," kissing her cheek he brushed his nose along it. "But there really is no need to be so flustered, I will guide you. Now," he said knowing they still had work to do. "You wanted to look at these rooms."

Hermione lifted her head to look around. Severus saw her nod, but could plainly see a great tiredness descending on her. "Hermione love, will you trust me, allow me to direct you in whatever needs to be done?"

Hermione made an inarticulate noise that sounded very much like, "Mmmplise," and winding her arms around his waist, finally allowed herself to give in, falling forward against his chest, utterly exhausted.

"Good," he said rubbing her back for her. "Are you going to take the rooms?" She sighed and nodded against his chest. "Then let's get your elf to work on the bedroom now, so I can tuck you in." She lifted her head to protest, but his finger landed on her lips. "I'll make the potion, you can help next time, and besides if you would like to assist me tomorrow, we'll have a busy day. You need to get yourself organised here tonight, ay?"

"Loopy," Severus called, shrugging out of his cloak, and still holding the sleepy Hermione with one arm, he likewise removed hers.

The elf's ears stood erect when she saw her mistress against Severus's chest. Severus recognised this as a sign of concern in the little creature. "Your mistress is taking these rooms in place of the rooms she currently occupies. Take care of it, starting with her bedroom, she is very tired," he directed. Hermione stayed still, listening to him issuing orders and revelled in the feel of him against her, and the sound of his sonorous voice drew her deeper under his spell.

"Very good, Master of Potions, sir. Loopy is pleased to serve." The elf left, to carry out his wishes.

It felt so good to finally relinquish control, Hermione couldn't hold it back anymore. "Severus, I have waited so long to finally let you show me." At this moment it was like ten years of exhaustion had just caught up with her. Having to be on her guard constantly was so tiring and surrendering that control to Severus, finally having someone she could trust with it, just saw her with no restrain left.

"I enjoy doing things for you," he glanced down at her, before chuckling quietly and kissing her temple. "Relax and allow me to fix everything."

Severus heard her sniff and suddenly the tears were back. "Oh Severus, I'm so bone numbingly tired, it hurts," she sobbed. Using wandless magic, Severus vanished the covers on the sitting room furniture and started a fire. As he suspected the room was spotlessly clean, just unused.

Sweeping her up into his arms, he walked to the chair by the fire. Sitting, he nestled her in his lap. "Sleep my angel, I'll hold you until your room is ready, and I'll have an elf place a vial of Dreamless Sleep by your bed, should you wake and need it." He was kissing away her tears softly, and she smiled even though her eyes were closed. "Then I'll see you in the morning," he whispered, "good night, dear heart."

Hermione snuggled into his chest, all anxiety and that crippling weight in her middle suddenly gone. She finally had someone she trusted completely. All she could hear was his voice, all she could smell was him; he was her home. "Good night, dearest Severus, thank you," she mumbled sleepily.

It may have been his imagination, but he was certain he heard her breathe, "I love you," but she was asleep.

The Potions master sat lovingly holding and gazing - almost in startled wonderment - at the soft and gentle woman, asleep in his arms. Finally, he tenderly placed her in her bed. He was just straightening from putting her down when he heard a voice that sounded so much like his, it startled him. Spinning around wand drawn he looked into the half light. "She sleeps naked, and she's a very beautiful sight," the voice informed him.

Walking towards the sound, he realised it was her mirror. The face ghosted in. "Why do you look and sound like me?" Severus demanded in a quiet hiss.

The face glanced towards the bed and its sleeping occupant and chuckled. "She made me from the piss poor image I was, into this, and looking at you I can see what an amazing job she's done."

"Indeed," Severus managed. This was a little bit of a shock for him. He suddenly remembered she'd said something about a mirror.

Seeing him apparently lost for words, the mirror offered almost slyly, "Go on, disrobe her, she loves being looked at, and she's very beautiful. Her mirror knows all her secrets." The face took Severus in, gazing back at the sleeping woman. "All the things she likes to do with herself, she does for me to watch, pretending it's you."

Severus felt his trousers tighten painfully. "You're a very talkative mirror," he admonished. "I hope you don't tell anyone else my love's secrets."

"Never!" The mirror was obviously offended. "I'm only telling you because you're the man she has been pining after for ten long years. I do not have the luxury of deeper emotions, so I speak plainly. However, I want you to know for certain that if you allow her to slip through your fingers, or don't feel as she does, tell her now before this goes any further or it will be the end of her." The mirror gazed over to her again. "I've become very attached to her, and that would be tragic." The face met his original's fathomless eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Severus nodded, and the final missing piece fell into place. It was almost like this moment had been born of many years of his suffering, coming to terms with his failings, mistakes and upbringing.

The Potions master nodded. "I understand perfectly, but up until yesterday I didn't know how she felt. I don't wish to justify myself to a mirror, but I do feel the same as her. We have now some understanding of possession of each other."

The face surveyed him calmly. "Well do as I ask, if you possess her. She's exquisite; I assure you."

"Can a mirror image be sexually aroused?" Severus asked suspiciously.

The image gave him a spicy grin. "I only possess the features she gave me, but remember, I'm her representation of you." The mirror watched Severus' features settle back to calm as he thought about this. "Remove her clothes my friend, let me see your reaction."

"I think not. She can sleep in a night dress tonight." With a swish of his wand, Hermione's clothes slithered off as a night dress made its simultaneous appearance, neither Severus nor the mirror saw anything of her.

The raven-haired wizard raised an eyebrow to the mirror, and to his surprise, it smiled at him. "Yes, you're right for her. You showed her respect."

"Well I'm certainly over the moon that I have a piece of furniture's approval," the Potions master replied sarcastically. "I will only disrobe my witch in that way after I have disrobed her for our mutual pleasure," Severus stated imperiously. Turning, he smiled as he kissed Hermione's head. Right at this moment he didn't care at all for his past sufferings if this was his reward. "You are exquisite. Your irritating mirror's right there." He kissed her again and looked back to the mirror. "What else has she made you capable of?"

The mirror turned stony faced, having been denied his pleasure, even if he had agreed with Severus. "If you won't oblige me, then you can find out if she tells you. Good night," it huffed and shimmered out of existence.

Severus chuckled wickedly. "I think you and I are going to get on famously," he grinned when he saw the eyes reappear. "Good night. You must serve your mistress well if she created you to do so, because she is very talented."

Severus was just turning away when he heard, "She likes being asked to display herself, and my favourite pet name for her is little dove."

"Indeed," Severus smoothed. He turned back to Hermione. "Good night, my sweet." The woman in the bed sighed and squirmed as he gently kissed her lips.


	8. More Puzzle Pieces

**Disclaimer:-**_ I neither own nor earn anything from this story. The plot and charmed mirror are mine, but everything else belongs to JK Rowling as Associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Many thanks to Worrywart for her once again incisive beta work.____Here is the remainder of the evening from the last chapter, and the next morning. Some of the morning scenes of Hermione and Severus separately, have been edited out for this sites M rating. The chapter in its entirety is available at AO3 archive. I hope you enjoy this next instalment._

hHh

**Chapter Eight – More Puzzle Pieces**

Leaving Hermione's new rooms, Severus stared at the closed door a moment and sighed. He cast strong and convoluted wards before striding off up the hall. "_Tempus_," he said as he walked. He couldn't find it in himself at the moment to stalk, but he knew once the children arrived back at school it would come easily. Seeing that it was, in fact only nine p.m., he had time to make and deliver the needed potion before it was too late.

The quick walk to his rooms settled his thoughts into work mode. Skilfully collecting the ingredients from the store he set about preparing them, it didn't take him long, before the brew was complete. While he'd been waiting, he'd spied the book Hermione had been working from; it was still open to the page she'd marked. Casting an eye over the recipe she'd used, he shook his head. _It's no wonder the poor love couldn't get it right; this book should be thrown out. Like so many others, it's wrong_, he pondered irritably.

He really had been hoping for a different outcome tonight. Maybe it wouldn't have lead straight to the bedroom, but it would have allowed him to get to know his exquisite enigmatic witch a little more.

Chuckling softly to himself, he thought of the mirror. _Bloody cheek, telling me to undress her_. Despite himself, he felt his cock stirring. This was made worse by what his vivid, and now randy, imagination provided for his enjoyment. _Oh, to see what that mirror sees, lucky bastard._ He absently rubbed his now straining erection. His eyebrow rose. _I do know a spell; it would transfer… Mmm. No, that's not the way to gain her trust. Besides I don't think it will be long and I'll be seeing the real thing_. His hand increased its strokes. _Bloody hell, I haven't wanked this much since I was fifteen_, he pondered, releasing himself, as he strode to the bathroom to relieve his problem before delivering the potions.

Freshened and strangely sated, Severus pocketed the two bottles of potion, then left to deliver them; first to a very grateful Filius, who insisted they share a glass of goblin made wine. Then using the old emergency password, he arrived at Minerva's office. She greeted him by saying casually. "I really should change that, shouldn't I?"

"I suspect most people assume you already have. I imagine if the password hadn't worked, I would have had to attach this to a rock surrounded by a cushioning charm and lob it through the window to you."

Minerva's eyes lit up. "Oh, Severus, thank you. How did you know?"

"You mean apart from the fact that you appear to be seizing up," his eyebrow rose. She glared at him, he huffed. "A little birdie told me, Minerva," he stated playfully.

"Well, Merlin bless the little birdie." Minerva looked behind him expectantly. "So where is she?"

"I was able to settle her; she's currently asleep in her new bedroom," Severus took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly in what sounded like a sigh. "How long has she been that tired, Minerva?"

The headmistress sighed in response and indicated that he should sit. Handing him a Whisky, Minerva started speaking, "It seems like she's been running on high alert for so long now, she doesn't seem to know how to turn it off anymore." She took a sip of her drink. "If you've found a way to allow her to unwind…" she suddenly looked horrified. "Oh Severus, I am sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything."

"You can mean it however you like," Snape said almost distractedly, "I've nothing to hide any more. Besides, we've known one another too long. You already know, don't you?"

The former Transfiguration professor sighed and watched him contemplatively for a moment. "As usual you're right. I don't need to tell you to take care of her because I know you will, but you must know that her experiences have left her very fragile."

"Funny," Severus sighed, "I've just had a similar conversation with a piece of furniture."

Minerva gave him a quizzical look, but his only answer was a smirk. So she took a sip of her drink and eyed him, wondering if she should go on. She decided he needed to know. "She's loved you, you know, probably since before your trial. That old coot," she pointed with her thumb at the currently empty portrait of Dumbledore, "used her shamelessly when he discovered her secret," Minerva's lips tightened.

"For the greater good," Severus mumbled sarcastically, saluting the words with his glass. It didn't take long though before he was sitting almost morosely, eyes trained on the same drink.

"Yes, that always was his excuse," she took a noisy breath of exasperation. "Although, to give him his dues," she explained carefully, "he has been trying to corner Potter and Weasley for the past decade to set them straight."

Snape snorted derisively, a hint of the old bitterness rising to the surface. "Don't be so bloody naïve Minerva, what he did to all of us was reprehensible. The only reason he hasn't set the idiot duo straight, is because it hasn't suited him to do so."

Hearing the hurt in his voice, Minerva ignored his jab and nodded in sad agreement, but decided to head back to her original line of thought in the hope of avoiding the Potions master's considerable, and - she thought painfully - completely justifiable ire. He had been used, more cruelly than any of them. "I didn't know anything about her feelings until the day after you left." A glance and a lifted eyebrow encouraged the elderly witch to continue. "It had been her habit to centre herself every morning down by the lake. I used to watch her closely. She was under a great deal of strain, even before the nastiness with her former friends started. The day after you and Lucius left, I watched her. She arrived as she always did, but there was something different in her stance. Her hands suddenly went to her mouth, and she collapsed into a sobbing heap." Minerva cleared her throat noisily, and took a sip of her drink. "I got there as quickly as I could. She was inconsolable. I had Hagrid carry her to my quarters, and I called Poppy. The poor girl was completely broken," Minerva sighed. "Her grief just kept pouring out of her, everything that had happened to her in those preceding two years."

Minerva eventually looked at Severus' horrified face, and guessed what he was thinking, said. "I don't think you leaving was the actual cause of her breakdown, it was merely the trigger for it." She watched him take this on board, and calm a little. "But it _was_ how I found out about you, and many other things that had happened to her the year she was absent from us. In the end, to stop her crying out for you, Poppy placed her in an induced coma."

Minerva levitated the bottle to the table. "Finally, she woke one day calm enough for us to talk to her." She paused to refill their glasses. "When her friends returned, I thought they would support her. Instead, they turned on her viciously, and apparently for only having served justice in freeing you and Lucius." The Headmistress had tears in her eyes. "I've always wondered if it was more than that though, I have to questioned if even they are that bigoted," Minerva said with venom. She suddenly cleared her throat, and after a small time of silence. "We almost lost her four times through that first year," she said quietly. "There are only a few who know that."

Severus was terribly shocked. "This is so much worse than I suspected. I skimmed thoughts out of Weasley and Potter's heads last night, and that was bad enough. Actually, come to think of it, the intent behind the thoughts was very unsettling," he said quietly, shaking his head. He didn't say anymore, but what he'd just thought had sparked his curiosity and begged further investigation. Right now though, his gut had just collided with his boots, and he felt awful. He was only consumed by one thought, which he voiced almost mournfully. "Why didn't I see?"

"I don't think you were capable of doing so, at the time." Minerva, for her part, was stunned that he was taking this so calmly. "You were coming out of the other side of possibly the worst year of your life, you couldn't have fallen in love if you'd tried, or probably even recognised it for what it was. I think Hermione understood that, which is why she let you leave without saying anything. I don't think it filtered into her brilliant brain what she'd done until the next day when she arrived at the last place she'd seen you."

He considered his position a moment, scrubbing his hand over his face. Merlin help him, he felt like crying. That lovely woman had suffered so much. After digesting everything Minerva had told him, he commented softly. "It just makes her far more precious to me, Minerva." He drew a shuddering breath, the emotion threatening to engulf him. "She's amazing," he acknowledged more to himself, but still loud enough for his companion to hear.

Minerva shook her head; his uncharacteristic declaration rattled her to her toes. "You've changed Severus; your demeanour has always been strict, but forced and uptight. Now it's an internal calm that truly is peaceful and serene. You'll be good for her."

Severus snorted. "Well, not being torn apart by two equally maniacal idiots does tend to pacify a person, you know."

"Maybe, but your calm is true tranquillity now." Snape gave her a puzzled look. "Guess that does sound strange doesn't it; it really must be time for bed." Minerva studied him before adding, "I guess that old Muggle saying is right" She waited for him to question her silently. "If you love someone set them free, if they return to you they were always truly yours. If they don't, they never were."

"Oh Minerva, what Gryffindor clap trap," he scoffed irritably.

Minerva shrugged and smiled, knowing he'd taken it on board.

Severus really needed to go somewhere quiet to process all this. "Thank you for the drink Minerva, I'll wish you a good night now." He rose and headed for the door.

"Good night Severus, it's good to have you back." The elderly witch heard him mutter something cynical under his breath as he left, which she couldn't quite hear, but smiled at it anyway.

xox

Deciding on his once familiar track around the castle before he retired, Severus started walking. He had much to think about. So much had happened in twenty four hours. In a decade of absence he had rarely thought of Hogwarts, apart from thanking any deity that had caused it that he was shy of it. However, as soon as he'd seen it last night, he'd realised that this castle was the only home he'd ever known, and the old woman he'd just left was more of a mother to him than his own had ever been. Although, he guessed, that wasn't really fair; his own had never had the chance to be a proper mother.

Reaching his favourite contemplation post, he rested his shoulder against the stone window frame and cast his eye around the lake. His gaze followed the path of the silvery moon, from the frigid depths of the lake, to the again cloudless pitch black sky and its resident diamonds. He eyes finally came to rest on the place Minerva said Hermione had collapsed.

He smiled wistfully; he may have managed to forget Hogwarts, but he certain hadn't ever forgotten the woman who had saved him. At first, after the war, he'd resented her because he'd still seen her as the insufferable know-it-all student. Slowly he'd come to rely on her and her perseverance on their behalf. Eventually, before he'd been acquitted, he'd thought of her as a friend, something at the time he'd had very little experience of.

He sighed. If he really was honest with himself, he had cherished a Grande Passion for her for a long time. However, he'd expected her to be taken when he returned, snapped up - although he had always hoped, not by a Weasley - to merely become a baby making machine with her brilliance and spirit would surely have been a crime. But regardless of what had happened, he knew her fire was still in there somewhere, just waiting to be ignited once more.

Severus sighed, his breath leaving him in a white cloud now the temperature had fallen with the night. _So how do I proceed?_ He muttered a warming charm before thinking, _I need to marry her, make her secure_. He nodded. _Yes this is the right decision,_ _even if I am teaching dunderheads again to make it all right. _

He pondered more on that point. This_ is my opportunity to rectify things, I can teach now without the burden of prejudice. This time I can be fair to everyone._ He thought of the sleeping woman. _Oh, how I hated having to belittle her and push her away when she was a student. She was so brilliant, but if I hadn't..._ his thoughts were becoming maudlin. _I've hurt her just as much as anyone_. The Potions master stared out across the tranquil scene. _The dear love didn't hold a grudge though, and what did she do? She fell in love with me._ He shook his head and smiled, a real proper smile. _That bloody mirror of hers. I can't wait to see exactly what she displays to it. I have a fair idea I'll enjoy that show immensely_, he chuckled.

Severus stood there deep in his own thoughts for some time. After that he finally found his stride, and set off back to his rooms. Although - it has to be said - that his patented prowl didn't work as well without the billowing teaching robes sailing along after him. Oh well, next week would solve that problem also.

Settling by his fire, Severus called Rook. "Go to my rooms at Malfoy Manor and bring some personal items and a change of clothes." Severus thought a moment. "Yes, that'll do at the moment."

"Very good, sir," the elf squeaked.

The Potions master smiled at a very satisfying day, and yawning, he cast off his current attire as he walked to bed.

xox

When he pulled himself from his luscious dream, Severus found his hand already curled around his impressive morning erection. Stroking himself softly under the covers, he called for his coffee, and hand still on his cock, he slid out of bed. _Pissing feels incredible when I'm in this state_. He glanced at the bathroom mirror, chuckling to himself.

Still teasing his proudly jutting member with soft, skilled fingers, he wandered back into the bedroom. Tilting his head to one side, he observed the big heavy oak dressing mirror, standing obliquely to the corner, next to the wardrobe. _I wonder what else Hermione's mirror does?_ He stood absently watching his reflection, his hand still moving as he watched. _Well there's obviously no one in this mirror, or I would have garnered a comment by now_.

He wandered back and climbed into bed, grabbing his coffee, and leaving unfinished the delicious tingle of his carefully achieved level of arousal to enjoy while he drank his coffee. He would deal with it later in the shower. _Agenda for today_, he pondered. _Order the Schools Potions supplies, and_ _I need to buy Hermione something a little special I think_.

xox

In the bedroom down the corridor, Hermione had just woken after the best sleep she'd had in years. She became aware that she seemed all wrapped up in something. Looking down at herself she laughed, sleepily. "That dear man, he's got a lot to learn hasn't he?"

"I did try to tell him you slept deliciously naked, but he got all snotty and told me he wouldn't disrobe you without your permission," the mirror sounded most indignant, even if he was actually proud that his original had refused.

Hermione laughed joyously. "Is that so?" She abruptly stopped laughing and sat bolt upright. "He knows about you?" Her eyes narrowed angrily. "What have you told him?"

"Now, now, little dove," the mirror placated, his eyebrow raised. "He wasn't upset. He actually liked that name for you, by the way." He gave her a wink, and Hermione bared her teeth. "He said he thought that he and I would get on famously, and he was impressed with your spell work."

"Oh." Hermione's ire deflated a little, although she was still indignant that the mirror had revealed itself to Severus. She looked around. All her belongings had been moved, and the only thing missing was the man up the hall. Sighing, she called Loopy. "Coffee, please."

As she wandered back from the toilet, she pondered the huge bath in these rooms. Smiling, she glanced towards her mirror she saw the face quickly shimmer away when he spied her looking. Walking over, she purred in a breathy voice. "Oh. Mirror?"

Hermione didn't want anyone else to know about her most intimate secrets. But she would have told Severus eventually anyway, and the mirror had saved her from having to explain the whole 'my most intimate companion at the moment is a mirror' concept from scratch.

She cocked an eyebrow and smiled as an unusually stony countenance appeared, and inquired sullenly. "Yes, mistress?"

Hermione waited until she knew she had his attention, and standing with her legs well apart, reached down to her knees and slowly started bunching the material of the night dress up. As she got to the top of her thighs, she glanced back to the mirror. His dark orbs were concentrating intently on the slowly appearing flesh. "I'm sorry Mirror, I shouldn't be upset with you." She was now lifting the material up exposing her breasts to his view. Then she threw it off over her head, dropping the garment on the floor beside her, and taking the last step towards the flat surface, she leant lovingly up against the cold glass, making herself shudder at the sensation, and then rubbed up and down the flat plane seductively.

The mirror murmured almost plaintively, "I thought you would only want Severus now." The silky quality of the voice made her shiver.

Hermione groaned, "Don't be silly, you're actually part of Severus. I'm sure we can find ways to include you, over the years I've grown very fond of you," she murmured softly.

The mirror offered a spicy grin, "Oh I hope so little dove." The image cast his eyes over her naked body, "You really are exquisite."

Hermione barked a laugh. "Thank you, but exactly how many naked women have you seen?"

"I've been a mirror in this castle for over five hundred years," the countenance shivered and grimaced, "and I've seen some truly horrible things."

Hermione tsked in sympathy. "Are you feeling better now?" She had dropped to her knees in front of her image, and was stroking the face.

"Most certainly, little dove," he gave her a rare smile. She couldn't resist, leaning forward Hermione softly kissed him. Finally getting up, she wiggled her arse at him and climbed back into bed. Sitting purposefully on top of the covers, she watched the face taking in her body as she drank her coffee. "Beautiful," she heard him murmur once more before the image disappeared quietly back into the mirror.

Hermione almost choked up, she couldn't wait until it was Severus lying on the bed with her murmuring such things. _I will definitely invite him here tonight._ _Now, what do I need to do today?_

Both occupants of the first floor hallway showered simultaneously, not that they knew this. Severus thought, as he thrust with abandon into his soaped and curled hand._ I've never thought of charming an object to relieve sexual tension; she certainly is a talented little darling_. Looking down in concentration at what his hands were doing, he breathed to his soaped and rock hard member, "I can't wait to feel her around you," and his soaped hand pumped harder.

Hermione for her part while in the shower was a little less active, having already started the morning in her usual fashion. _Magic is so amazing_. Smiling she glanced around herself. _I think this shower recess is bigger than my old one too_. She was currently soaping up in long languid strokes.

Their unknown synchronicity then saw them exiting their front doors at the same moment as well. Both heard the others door close and their eyes met. Images of their so recent tension relieving activities danced in their heads, and Hermione's whispered words sprang forth, loudly in the stillness. "I missed you when you left last night," she asserted softly, her feet were now moving of their own volition towards him. "Thank you for looking after me," her gentle voice called to him like a siren.

"It was entirely my privilege." His eyes were roaming her form as he moved to meet her.

Their first touch exploded inside both of them like firecrackers, and breakfast was forgotten. "I don't want to be without you again," Hermione managed before her words were swallowed by his mouth.

"You won't be," Severus heard himself affirming, momentarily breaking their kiss. His voice contained far more conviction than he thought possible for such a sentiment. "I'll not spend another night without you," he pledged between more heated kisses.

His murmured velvet tones were going straight to the apex of her thighs. Hermione was in bliss. His tongue sought entry into her mouth, which she eagerly gave and their kiss deepened. All too quickly reason fled, and Hermione was pulling him so she was pressed against the hallway wall.

From somewhere Severus pulled some restraint, his mouth working its way round to the sweet spot on her neck. "We better get to breakfast." He hated himself for saying such a thing, but knew it was the right course of action for the moment.

She kept kissing him. "Mmm," she said, eyes were heavy with pleasure. "Can't we skip it? I want you," her groaned words and grinding hips even surprised her.

"Darling girl, I will not consummate our relationship against a hallway wall," Severus said, definitively pulling away enough to catch her face in gentle hands. Hermione was about to object when he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and continued. "You, my most beautiful creature, will not be taken like this, just because we were overcome by the moment." Severus had moved back in to start planting kisses on her face. "You will be made love to in comfort and luxury for both our pleasures," his breath and lips on her neck were driving her crazy. "Repeatedly," he crooned into her ear, taking a raspy breath, as he heard her groan of frustration. "Patience, my flighty little dove, is definitely a virtue, and patience you must have," his purred words held such promise.

Hermione found herself even more aroused, and couldn't help it, she groaned when he called her the mirror's name for her. She blushed hotly as she inquired. "I believe you met an acquaintance of mine last night after I was asleep?"

"Yes. A most intriguing two dimensional individual, who looks and sounds exactly like me." He happily watched her blush deepen beautifully.

Hermione saw his appreciation in his eyes, and had to ask. "Did you like him?"

"Very much." His eyes were locked with hers. "I can't help wondering what additional features he may have been provided with?" His eye brow cocked in question.

"Well… um, I believe I would enjoy explaining that, and showing you very much." She gave a long look up and down the hallway. "But, even if this is a private hallway, I don't want tales."

"I whole heartedly agree. Well in that case," he offered her his arm. She moved forward on very shaky legs. "Let's get this day underway. We have a great deal to organise," he continued.

"Oh?" Hermione questioned absently. "Minerva said we had until the fifth."

Severus' eyebrow rose jauntily. "My dearest woman, between the two of us the potions will only take two days at the most, even with frequent recreational breaks," he smoothed seductively. His voice was currently pitched lower than she'd ever heard it, and coupled with a significant look that she had no trouble deciphering his meaning. This of course made him chuckle at the resultant blush that stained her cheeks from his words.

"Oh," she gasped. "You've got it all planned." Then glancing up at him, she smiled. "Of course you have," and her smile grew.

Severus had started ushering her towards the tapestry. "To the nth degree my angel; remember we only have until the fifth," he laughed as he pulled her closer. "You approve of my plan?"

Hermione's head nodded furiously. "Oh yes, very much. I can't wait to get to know you better."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing in the shower this morning."

They'd stopped again. She looked longingly up at him in the half light. "Me too, well actually a little before my shower," she breathed hotly.

Severus chuckled. "Breakfast," he commanded, and she giggled as she started walking again.


	9. How To Upset A Demigod

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, it is written purely for the fun of working with such wonderful characters._

sSs

_A/N:- This is a long chapter, I've amalgamated chapters 9 and 10 because I shortened chapter 10 for posting here. If you're also following this story on AO3 you'll find it as two chapters there. I hope you enjoy, thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter, there were many reviews, you've all made me very happy with your kind words. So, onward dear friends…_

hHh

**Chapter Nine – How to Upset a Demigod**

It was another beautiful morning, the sun was pouring in the through the open great outside doors as Severus and Hermione emerged from their hidden hallway. "Well, first thing this morning I must visit Diagon Alley," Severus was saying, as they discussed their days.

"Oh, me too," Hermione cut in.

"Excellent we will go together." They were entering the doors of the Great Hall, too busy trying not to smile at each other to notice the looks being cast their way as they approached. Hermione was well aware that the way Severus treated her was their private business and no one else needed to know. She waited for him to show her how he expected her to act.

When they were seated, Minerva handed Severus the Prophet, he looked at the front page, Hermione leaning in to see over his elbow. Today's headline stated,

**Albus Dumbledore speaks!**

"About bloody time," Severus muttered to a gobsmacked Hermione. She took the paper and started to read aloud,

"Albus Dumbledore sitting in his portrait in the Minister of Magic's office yesterday, finally broke his silence regarding the incident involving the split of the Golden Trio ten years ago. It has to be questioned, if the further escalation during the Anniversary Ball on Saturday evening is the course of his unexpected admission. The former headmaster of Hogwarts informed this reporter that Hermione Granger had been on a covert mission for him during the last stages of the second Voldemort War. In addition to her other duties, she had been working under an unbreakable vow to him, to complete a mission and keep it secret. The task she had undertaken involved clearing the way to freedom for the spies the former Hogwarts headmaster had utilized in this engagement. It was unfortunate, he went on to say that her involvement had not been met with more support from her peers or for that matter Wizarding Britain. The fact that the two men who had both bravely diced with death as spies for The Order Of The Phoenix were not given more recognition for their efforts, was also unpardonable. After all without people such as Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter would never have had the opportunity to rid the world of the menace that was Tom Riddle.

It is rumoured that The Minister for Magic escorted Ronald Weasley to Dumbledore's portrait on Saturday evening after the incident at the Anniversary Ball and that he then summoned the head of the aurory, Harry Potter, sat them both in front of the portrait for the former headmaster to enlighten them to the facts, concerning this case..."

Severus watch Hermione continue to read quietly, observing her once more stressed exterior, he mused. _Damn the old Bastard, why couldn't he have done this years ago?_

His thoughts stilled as her eyes met his. "Why now?" It was a simple question.

Severus sighed, and covered her hand under the table. "Because he has to be accountable, he knows Lucius and I are back and he has to appear transparent."

"Oh," she gushed in a staccato burst of air. "That's what I thought." Hermione studied her empty plate contemplatively. "Do you think he knows the position he put me in?"

The raven-haired wizard knew the answer to that question would bring her no joy. He looked to Minerva, who tried for quiet resignation when she spoke. "Does it really matter dear? After all," the Headmistress stated cautiously, "it's all in the past now."

Hermione glanced over at her mentor. "I guess you're right," she shrugged, but was looking back at Severus and squeezed his hand as his thumb caressed her knuckles under the table.

Severus was glad of the distraction when the morning mail arriving. It appeared that Wizarding Britain had been very busy over their breakfast, as literally hundreds of owls soared into the great hall. Eventually when the rain of letters and packages didn't stop Severus cast a shielding charm over Hermione and himself. Some of the packages that bounced off his charm broke open, suddenly there were several love hearts hovering in the air around them. Declarations of love and marriage for both of them, making both parties turn their lips in matching scowls and growl.

The other occupants of the table had to stifle their amusement when the obviously disgruntled professors rose at the same moment and started blasting holes in the offerings. "Bloody cheek," stated Hermione, then looking at Severus she said. "It's either famine or feast. What are we going to do to stop this?"

"We'll give it the response it deserves," he turned to blast more packages, "we ignore everything we don't recognise." Once they had disposed of all the foreign packages they both sat again. Severus poured Hermione a cup of coffee, then one for himself.

It was then that the pair became aware of the eyes watching them. Minerva cleared her throat. "Is there anything that either of you would like to tell us?"

The couple glanced at each other then turned to look at the rest. "No, I don't believe I have anything to say," Severus stated imperiously. "Do you, Professor Granger?"

"No, Professor Snape," Hermione graced the table as a whole with an innocent look. "I can't think of a single thing that might be of interest to anyone. Would you pass the toast please professor?"

"Certainly, professor."

So began a merry dance. Severus having hinted in a moment of weakness the night before to Minerva of some feelings for Hermione, and the headmistress knowing that the Arithmancy professor's feelings had remained unchanged, put two and two together. However, it seemed neither of them were going to admit anything now in the light of day. _Never the less,_ the elderly witch thought, _time will tell._

xox

Hermione hadn't entered Flourish and Blotts for many years. She had instead frequented the tiny bookshops on the fringes of Diagon Alley. The management of the well known book store had sided with the so called saviour of the Wizarding world and had been made very plain to her that her presence in their shop was no longer welcomed.

She had never understood why, because she was the only one of the three who had spent every last galleon she could save on books from their humble establishment. _How had they put it, yes that was it – We are a family book store, Miss Granger._ At the time Hermione had had no conception of what they meant. Now, she understood it only too well, and she was starting to plan her revenge. The only thing that would have made it more perfect was if Lucius had been there as well.

She and Severus had apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and much to her surprise, had immediately encountered exactly the person she had just been thinking about.

"Good morning to you both," Lucius drawled in his typical aristocratic style. He motioned for them to sit with him. "Some shopping?" His enquiry a casual one, as his eyes took in their laced fingers and proximity to each other. "I see the pleasing change of dynamic is now public."

Severus held his steady gaze. "I believe you may be correct," the Potions master acquiesced,

but immediately changed the subject. "Did you receive much post this morning?" he asked, his eyebrow sailing up. Tom, the barman hovered until they gave him their order, once he'd left, Lucius leaned forward and answered. "My dear man," his countenance displayed his almost feral grin, "enough to sink a battle ship," he glanced a moment at Hermione. "If I may say so, there were some very interesting suggestions contained within it too."

They had been sitting quietly for a while, just talking, when both men noticed a sudden change in Hermione. Severus felt her tense then shuffle over, while Lucius saw the same action. "Please let's leave," she pleaded.

The men scouted the room before their eyes landed on what had to be the cause of her upset. Stalking towards them was Harry Potter, with his wife and three children trailing along after him. Severus turned to the obviously frightened Hermione. "We are either side of you, don't let him worry you."

"Severus is correct, we will support you, my dear," Lucius added, quietly patting her hand.

The three friends stood from their table in the utter silence that had descended and waited, as did the rest of the pub to see what would happen. They didn't have to wait long, as Harry acting like he owned the place, stormed over. Ginny could be heard trying to dissuade him timidly.

Potter pointed at Hermione. "I want to talk to you, Granger," he growled.

"Well, I have no desire to speak with you Harry," Hermione stood quietly and spoke with all the calmness she could muster.

"Well you are going to talk to me. How dare you. I don't know what you and these two did to get Dumbledore to say all that garbage," he looked at Severus and Lucius like they were something he should wipe off his shoe. "But you're not going to get away with it."

"Harry come away, please Harry," Ginny pleaded quietly, she was pulling on Harry's arm.

He shoved her callously out of the way and she over-balanced. Starting to topple, Ginny let out a startled cry. Lucius could see her desperate face as she tried to stop herself falling on her little daughter. He made a grab for her arms and Severus bent down and snatched the now terrified little girl from behind her.

Harry hadn't noticed the Prophet reporters having a quiet meeting, and before anyone knew it everything had all been captured on film. Harry still didn't see them, and came forward throwing more words as he drew his wand. "You bastards, get your filthy hands off my family." The two men had been making certain that Ginny and little Lily were all right and ignoring his tirade. Hermione was straightening the little girl's clothes and reassuring her that Mummy was just here, and no harm had been done. Lucius was apologising to Ginny for grabbing her so firmly as he settled her in the chair he'd vacated. They were all so busy that none of them saw Harry as he turned on Hermione. "You bitch, this is all your fault. These bastards should be rotting in Azkaban not accosting my family."

Severus handed Lily back to her mother and was just turning towards the irate man when Harry's wand arrived in Hermione's face. "This is how it felt when you did this to me, mudblood," he spat at her and sent a point blank stinging hex at her. Both men heard the sizzle of a hex flying through the air and Lucius just managed to get a shield around the shocked woman before it hit. However, because it was so close some of the spell still penetrated, and Hermione staggered blindly into Severus, hands over her face with a squeal of pain.

The dark Wizard had had enough, clutching Hermione possessively to him with one arm, his other hand fisted and without a second's thought connected brutally with Potter's face. All the time the Prophet reporters had been taking photos, but the next voice they heard was a high pitched male voice. The voice sounded very much like Harry used to when he was younger, and they realised it was trembling with anger.

James Potter stepped forward, his arm around his young brother in comfort. After watching the whole spectacle, he could no longer keep quiet. "Dad, how could you?" He looked at his father sitting on the floor, knocked senseless, his glasses smashed and blood pouring from his broken nose. "You've just caused mum to fall and almost squash poor Lily - not to mention the baby - and what you've done to these three people with your accusations."

Harry was still very disorientated, but gazed at his son in disbelief. Fury lining every crevice of his face, but he was still too dazed to do anything about it.

Ginny rose, panicked. "No Jimmy, please don't say that. Come here I'll take you all to Uncle George," the redhead kept casting fearful glances around.

Severus was trying to cool Hermione's stinging face. She had buried her head in the crook of his arm not wanting to be seen with her face all swollen and distorted, and was trying valiantly not to cry. "Let me see, love, I'll cast a cooling charm on it."

Lucius came to stand in front of his friends, protecting them while they were occupied. He was listening avidly to the young boy speak, as was the gathered audience, including the Prophet reporters.

James looked at his mother. "No mum, enough is enough," he was talking to her now. "I asked Uncle George and Uncle Bill separately about what happened, and independently they both told me the same thing. Dad's wrong, Professor Granger did a good thing. Neither of these men deserved anything but praise, and I have seen no evidence here today to change my opinion. This feud has gone on too long and we are all over it, it's only Dad and Uncle Ron who seem to not get it." The young boy looked at his mother, pleading for her to say something.

It was the sound of the quietly shaking middle child Albus speaking that finally made James lower his eyes. "I want to go to Uncle George now, please."

Ginny was plainly frightened and in an unsteady voice said. "Come here, both of you." She still had Lily on her hip, and wrapped a protective arm around Albus as well, while James stood in front of her. Lucius watched her glance from her still senseless husband with little compassion, to Hermione, obviously taking in the red and swollen welt distorting her former friends face as she tried to hide it.

She was about to move closer, when a hand arrived on her arm. "Perhaps not now, Mrs. Potter, it may be best to just leave," Lucius instructed.

Ginny nodded her understanding. "I'm sorry," she said, her lip starting to quiver. "Thank you for catching me Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius merely nodded, but said gently. "I think you better go and concern yourself with your children's well being." Lucius didn't call her by name again, because he'd seen her flinch the first time he'd used her title. The aristocrat glanced in Potter's direction then turned to James. "How old are you son?"

"Ten, sir," James replied evenly.

"Ah, the same age as my grandson, Scorpius," Lucius turned to the still jumpy Ginny. "Let's hope this generation doesn't make the same mistakes, ay my dear."

Ginny's smile was small and quivering. To tell the truth she still just looked plain scared, and Lucius was fairly certain it wasn't of him. But she managed a reply even though her voice broke doing it. "No, Mr. Malfoy let's hope not. Good day, sir."

"Good day, my dear," he bowed politely.

Lucius turned to Severus and Hermione. "Bring Hermione to the Manor. The shopping can wait til later." He followed them to the pubs floo, still watching Ginny tap the bricks, her wand hand shaking violently. He saw her move herself and her children safely into Diagon Alley and he turned away.

Giving Potter another look, Lucius found him getting unsteadily to his feet. The blond wizard watched him reaching for his wand, his face a mask of rage, and Lucius felt his own wand hand twitched. Severus felt the shielding charm erect and a glance saw Potter advancing on them once more. Knowing it could only end badly if he engaged him again, the Potions master activated the floo, he whispered a discrete spell to protect Hermione's injured face and sent her into the open floo.

Hermione felt like her face was on fire, she followed Severus' instructions with her eyes trained on the floor, she could barely see out of them anyway. He beckoned her to leave with a hand on her elbow, murmuring. "We'll be there momentarily."

Hermione had enough presence of mind to move away from the floo as she span out onto the heath in Lucius' rooms, before collapsing in a sobbing heap. The tears hurt her more, but she couldn't help it.

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Severus and Lucius were being set upon by an angry Harry Potter. Both men knew better than to retaliate, so just kept deflecting his volley of hexes and curses. Finally the Potions master drawled. "I grow bored of this little game, Potter, I have better things to do." The friends glanced at each other and strengthen their mutual shield, Severus turned away and span out of sight in the still active floo. He was quickly followed by Lucius, who locked it as he entered.

As Lucius span away he heard a yelled, "Cowards," followed by an explosion, and the scene behind him went silent. The blond wizard would have laughed out loud had he not been travelling by floo. Floo travel was undignified enough, without getting a mouth full of soot as well. The blond wizard's mirth stemming from the fact that Potter, like Weasley on Saturday evening, had just cut his own throat, and given them evidence enough to hang him.

xox

Sobbing plaintively in a heap on the floor, Hermione felt gentle hands lifting her and cool fingers quickly removing her cloak then loosening her high neck line. Severus could see her face was hot and stinging again from her tears as he carefully lowered her to the lounge. "Shh little darling, don't cry," he smoothed. He removed his protection spell and added another cooling charm on top of the first one. "Your tears will only sting the burn, angel," he warned. Conjuring a cold cloth for her face, he gently dabbed at her tears. "_Accio_ burn salve and pain potion," he stated and a bottle slapped into his hand, quickly followed by a vial.

Severus had administered the potion and was carefully applying the cream to the now shivering Hermione, when Lucius arrived beside them. Swiftly transfiguring his cloak into a blanket for Hermione, he tucked it around her. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have blocked more of that, pet. But I didn't want the shielding spell to bounce off your pretty face and cause more damage," he was standing behind the lounge holding her hand, stroking it as Severus worked.

"It's okay," Hermione managed in a thick hick-upping voice. "I understand," she sobbed.

"It's starting to settle now, angel," Severus said' stroking her hair as he watched the salve do its job. Hermione nodded and tried to smile at them, but her face was still sore and her lip quivered.

"I'll get lunch organised for later," Lucius stated getting up. "You rest there, pet, I need to steal Severus for just a moment though."

Hermione was reluctant to let his hand go, but the Potions master assured her he would only be within calling distance.

"This whole business is perverse," Lucius stated as Severus now removed his own cloak and they were out of ear shot. "I remember the day Hermione put that stinging hex on Potter, it saved his worthless bloody hide. If the Dark Lord had gotten hold of him, not to mention what the charming Bella could have done…" he sneered, but his words drifted off as he gazed back to Hermione laying with her eyes closed. "Do you think she's all right?"

Severus was silent a moment, then said. "You know, I had a chat with Minerva last night," the dark wizard was watching his love carefully. "Hermione had a complete break down after we left. Lost it totally, Minerva put it down to stress and…" Severus stopped talking.

But Lucius pushed. "And what?"

Severus looked at his friend for a long time. "Regret," he finally said.

Lucius' eyes opened wide. "What that she helped us?"

"No, no nothing like that," Severus took a deep breath, "That she let us go away," he finally said sadly.

The intake of breath Severus heard was very sharp. "Do you mean to say she loved you even back then and she didn't say anything?"

"Apparently," Severus said as he gazed lovingly at the lounge for a moment. "The abuse of her two idiot friends didn't start until after her breakdown, and as you can see by today's experience they've broken her, she's very fragile at times now."

Lucius had been fixing drinks, while listening to Severus speak. He finally patted his friend's arm. "Well, now we are here, and I think both her tormentors have had a taste of what will happen to them if they persist, and better still too many people have now seen the abuse for them to hide it."

"I believe you might be right," Severus replied flexing his still painful hand.

"We are going have to be careful though, there are children involved, and the bespectacled idiot doesn't seem to care about them. Did you hear what his son had to say, I was impressed." Severus didn't reply. "However, it's also bothering me; do you think Potter is an abusive spouse?"

"I suppose it's possible, he's always let his temper get the better of him. Look at the state he got himself into this morning over nothing."

Bill Weasley's a professor at Hogwarts too isn't he?"

Severus nodded. "I think so, why?"

"I must check something, pardon me, I wish to speak with Minerva."

Lucius left for his study, after saying. "Severus, take Hermione to your rooms, make her feel better. I think she's waited long enough, don't you?" He'd handed Severus two champagne flutes and something green like a Midoré mix in a pitcher, which the Potions master looked dubiously at, making his friend chuckle.

"Mmm, indeed," was the dark wizard's thoughtful comment.

"Lunch is in two hours," Lucius didn't wait for a reply doubting there would be one.

xox

Severus wandered back to Hermione deep in thought. His friend had posed some uneasy questions. Gazing down at Hermione's face, it looked almost back to normal and she appeared to be dozing, but she smiled faintly when she felt the lounge dip slightly. "Hello, my love," she sighed opening her eyes.

"Are you able to sit up?" Hermione pushed herself into a sitting position and smiled more brightly at him. Severus happily returned the expression and handed her a glass. "Here, one of Lucius' special lunch time mixes."

Hermione was about to take the glass when her eyes landed on Severus' knuckles instead. "Oh no, Severus darling, you're injured too," her hands instinctively wrapped around his. One hand taking the glass and putting it on the table, the other pulling his bruised and swollen knuckles towards her.

"It's nothing Hermione, just the price of standing up for my witch," he asserted putting his own glass down.

Hermione brought his hand to her lips, and she softly kissed his knuckles while whispering a wandless healing spell. "Well it means everything to me," she said finally when she'd finished. "You mean everything to me Severus."

Severus lent forward and gently captured her bottom lip between his. Hermione shivered and pulled him tighter against her, trapping her between him and the lounge, and groaning her pleasure at the feeling of it. Tightening his hold on her, Severus deepened the kiss just for a moment before shifting their positions and allowing his hungry mouth to devour hers. He felt the same urge for resolution he'd felt earlier. The one that had him pinning her to a corridor wall.

Hermione moved without breaking their kiss and was now straddling his lap, rhythmically flexing her hips against him. Her rubbing became more insistent, and he heard her almost begging. "Severus, take me to your room, I want you," she moaned, rubbing her core against his already prominent erection.

"My thoughts exactly, angel," he didn't need to hear that offer twice. Placing his hands on her backside Severus slid himself forward on the lounge. His mouth worked its way round to her ear and he murmured. "Wrap those beautiful legs around me, little angel," she groaned against his neck and scooted further up against his now desperate manhood, his hissed breath in her ear, only made her groan louder and him more desperate.

Without another word he charmed the drinks to follow them and lifted her from the lounge. "Come with me, you're right it's holidays we deserve time to ourselves for whatever we chose to do." He walked with her to his bedroom and heavily warded the doors. Hermione pulled back and gave him a puzzled look. "Lucius, he loves watching," Severus felt her shiver at this development before he placed her on the huge bed, the drinks taking themselves to the bedside table. Toeing off his boots, Severus climbed on after her as she scooted to the centre. "He does, does he?"

_She definitely sounds intrigued by that possibility. _Severus raised an eyebrow. "He most certainly does," he gave her a tender kiss, "and I want you completely to myself right now, so he can go find his own fun."

Severus sat back on his heels beside Hermione, facing her. Leaning in he stroked her cheek, "How does your face feel now?"

"Perfectly normal, and very kissable," she murmured a little coyly.

He laughed, "Does it now?"

Hermione nodded, "I love your laugh, it's such a precious jewel of sensation," and coming forward off the pillows she captured his face in her hands, seeking his lips more firmly this time. "My mirror told me this morning that you wouldn't disrobe me last night," she gifted him with another kiss. "Thank you for respecting me." Planting a row of kisses towards his ear, she whispered. "The mirror is very cheeky; I bet he even tried to convince you as well?"

"He did, and I was sorely tempted, but I told him the first time I saw you naked would be for our mutual pleasure," he kissed her for some moments. "Not just a sneaky look for your bloody randy mirror."

Hermione laughed merrily. "Yes, I guess he is that," she ran her finger over his bottom lip. "But he has served me faithfully over the years," she took an audible breath, "I want you to know that I would have enjoyed knowing you had seen me naked, even if I was asleep."

Her heated look went straight to his groin. "The mirror told me you would," this time they kissed more heatedly.

"Severus would you like to undress me now?"

"Most certainly, I would like that very much. I think layer by layer, slowly revealing you." His kisses between words were meant to enflame.

Her chest was heaving and her breathing already ragged. "Oh yes, I would like that very much. I want your eyes on me."

Laying back against the pillows to give Severus access to her, Hermione stroked his face, and he kissed her hands as she did. Severus started on her jacket. "Even though the colour of this coat is definitely too Gryffindorish, it still has my many buttons." He was slowly undoing each one, "Why do you like coats like this and the one you wore yesterday?"

Hermione's answer was plain, "Because they remind me of you, my darling. Maybe it's strange, but I felt at least some link with you."

Stroking his face with both hands, she gave him a frightened look. "I was starting to think I'd been wrong to let you go, I couldn't stop…" she cleared her throat, "You are the only man I've ever wanted." Laughing breathily and trying to make light of it, "Does that make me obsessive?"

Severus had undone all the buttons and was helping her out of it, "No, angel, it makes you special," he was kissing each piece of fresh flesh that was exposed as he undid her blouse. "It makes you single minded," his mouth worked its way around to her ear, "and it makes you mine," he breathed into it hotly. All the buttons were undone and he pushed the silk open with knowing fingers. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her red lace bra. His hands ghosted over the contours of her breasts, and she arched into his touch.

"Skirt next," Severus insisted heatedly, his eyes sweeping her body hungrily. He was already standing with his hand offered to assist her up. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood in front of him. As he undid the zipper, Severus started kissing and licking her exposed neck and shoulder. The skirt fell to the floor, and she heard him gasp as she took a step away from him. Her equally lacy red knickers were French cut; she also wore black stay up stocking and red stiletto heels. His eyes took in her long legs, following her hands as she smoothed them over her perfumed thighs and up to push her breasts together.

Severus' breath caught in his throat, before he buried his head between the eagerly offered mounds. His mouth following the contour of her bra around, "You taste divine," her head fell back and she pushed her breasts further forward, hands rising to her hair. Hermione moaned when he took the hint, and pushed the lace cup out of the way exposing the flesh with its rosy tip to his eyes and mouth. Both her hands came back to hold his head in place when he took a nipple into his mouth and suckled.

Rolling the pebbled flesh around with his tongue, he heard, "That feels wonderful," she moaned breathily.

"No, little darling it is wonderful," by this time her bra was gone. Severus was lathing both cherry tips alternately with his tongue and fingers.

Sliding one hand down her belly to cup her, he moaned around a mouthful of breast. "Oohh you're so wet," one finger strayed under the lace.

She groaned, "Please, I want you to see."

"Then lay on the bed," Severus' voice was husky and demanding. He gazed hotly on her as she presented herself.

The sight of her writhing on the bed while fondling herself had his cock so hard he was surprised it didn't break right out of his pants. "Off with these," he commanded and the soaked red lace vanished. The sight before him had him quickly divesting himself as well.

Severus knelt on the bed between her legs just gazing, much to Hermione's joy. Before running his index finger the length of her, he watched her puckering wildly then pushed her legs as wide as they'd go. The first swipe of his tongue on her had her squealing her pleasure. He could tell she was so aroused she wouldn't last long. He attached his mouth to her and sucked hard. She keened and screamed as it sent her over the edge. Delving his tongue in as far as he could and feeling her delicious tight velvet walls clamping around him, he lapped at her honey eagerly. She howled trying to thrash on the bed as his strong hands held her in place. _My God, it was never this good_, Hermione thought before her brain shut down completely.

Severus moved his attention to her clit and inserted his longest finger in place of his tongue. Within moments she felt another earth shattering climax approaching. Now two fingers were pumping in and out of her and his mouth was sucking and licking her little bud of pleasure. Hermione howled and screamed through a second, more intense orgasm than the first, this one was so powerful she saw stars.

This time Severus crawled up beside her, and sat watching her while bouncing his rock hard shaft in his hand. "Tell me my angel, have you ever had a man?" His liquid silk voice enveloped her completely, as his hot eyes ate her up. "Talk to me my little minx, tell me your secrets," he continued when she failed to answer him.

Hermione finally got her breathing under control and sitting up starting stroking Severus' shaft lovingly, he let her explore it. Finally she said, "No, I've never even seen one before. You're so big, it's beautiful, so velvety soft yet so hard," she took in his dark laughing eyes, watching her stroke him. "I'm not still intact, I accidentally got too enthusiastic with my dildo."

Severus was moved by her honesty, and shuddered as she kept stroking him languidly with one hand, a little like you would a cat. The other hand was exploring the softness of his heavy sack. "It feels so soft and delicate, like silk," her eyes were wide and her pupils so dilated the cinnamon of her iris' were almost gone. She traced one finger through the thatch of black hair and up the trail on his stomach. Suddenly she asked, "May I suck you?"

"Of course you may," he watched her lovely lips come closer. They closed around the head of his dick, and he hissed a breath through his teeth, heaving a rough sigh. Severus took himself by the base watching her head bobbing up and down his length. "That's my girl, Merlin you're perfect." She was in between his legs and he was sitting up against the pillows, looking past her there was a mirror, his eyes were mesmerized by her backside moving in time with her head.

Suddenly he rose up tearing himself away from her mouth. "Ah," he groaned "I can't stand it." He accioed his wand and whispered a contraceptive spell, before placing it on the table and neatly rolling her onto her back in one liquid movement. Pushing her legs wide open he rubbed his cock up and down her slit. "Are you ready for me, angel?"

Hermione felt the head enter her body. "Severus I've been ready for you since my sixth year, finally make me yours, my darling."

Hermione screamed in ecstasy as Severus fully seated himself in her in a single stroke, he held still a moment to allow her to become use to the feeling then started moving. Each time he thrust Hermione thought she would die from happiness, and yelled her appreciation to him. Soon she was moving to meet him each time. "I'm not going to last long," he panted hotly in her ear, "you're just too delicious." He was right it only took seven more strokes and they both came with a shout. However Severus made good use of those seven thrusts asserting, "You're mine," over and over. Hermione reciprocated each time with pleasured groan.

Finally they lay together, in a heaving tangle of legs, and Hermione's curly head on Severus' chest. "It's all I've ever wanted, you know," Hermione murmured. She turned her head and was quietly littering his chest with kisses, "You're perfect Severus. You've made love to me just how I imagined it would be. Mirror and I have often discussed it," she found one of his flat nipples, lathing and teasing it with her tongue making him groan and tighten his arms around her.

"Hermione you are absolutely perfect, I love you," his voice was resolute and brimming with emotion.

There was utter silence as she stilled her ministrations, her gazed lifted to his, before she answered. "I love you too," and there were tears trickling down her cheeks, "oh, so very _very_ much," emotion completely overcoming her.

Deftly rolling them both, Hermione found she was under him. Rising to take his weight on his elbows Severus took her face in his hands and let his mouth start to calm her, placing tender kisses in her hair, he said. "Shh, it's all right my angel, shh." His mouth found hers and they kissed hungrily. He asserting his claim once more. "I love you, and you are mine," sighing she opened for him immediately and his tongue explored the warm cavern of her mouth, sliding gracefully with hers in wild abandon like two dancers in a furious pas de deux, her moans into him vibrating directly to his groin.

After their kiss, Hermione smiled at him caressing his face. "That's all I've ever wanted, my love." Looking deeply into his eyes Hermione slowly started exploring Severus' scar stripped back. She'd seen it in the mirror, and wanted him to know it was okay.

She felt him tense, and kept her eyes locked on his face. Her eyes were wide open and shining with tears again. "Do they disgust you?" His question was only murmured as he turned his head away.

She began giving him tender kisses. "No, darling, they make me sad that you've suffered, but they also make me love you more."

Severus kissed her again with more passion than he knew he possessed. This woman was accepting him scars and all, and his kiss in response was laced with the tenderness he felt.

The Potions master had never allowed a partner to touch his back before. He was not in the habit of disrobing completely to show it either, the only other person who had seen it was Poppy Pomfrey in her capacity as a healer. Although he was thankful that she had known discretion in the matter, and never mentioned it to anyone. He refused to spoil his mood by remembering the other person who knew of his punishments in the line of duty, but had continued to send him for them. But Hermione was different. This was his soul mate lying under him. Again he wondered how he'd not realised that until yesterday. This time it was right, this was for keeps. Hermione had suffered terribly, thankfully not in the same way as him, but she needed his total honesty.

His mouth met hers fiercely, both open wide tongues duelling intensely, he could feel her hips grinding up against his quickly inflating shaft, "Severus," she moaned in between kisses, "I need you inside me again." All he heard as her mouth was engulfed by his was her husky moan of, "I love you," and he started sliding into her.

Severus kissed her and growled as he slid home. Suddenly words were flying out his mouth, something he never thought he'd hear himself saying. "Marry me," her answer was lost in the passion of another wild kiss as he curled his hands up under her and around her shoulders, then pulling back to thrust in harder.

They both stilled momentarily, but he knew he'd done the right thing. She felt better around him than anyone ever had or would, it was perfect. He started moving once more. "Yes, oh yes Severus," Hermione answered and moaning his name in long guttural sounds with each of his movements. "Faster.. arh harder." Hermione groaned, and had him slamming into her. When she was tottering and trembling on the edge of the abyss her groans and whimpers became more insistent. Severus' murmured words sent her over, "Let go, little dove, I'm right here with you," he panted breathily into her ear.

He felt her muscles contract and a low shriek that turned into his name as she came, clamping down so hard on him he had no choice but to follow her over the edge grunting his satisfaction in a string of oaths as his seed was thrust deep into her warm body once more. Not wanting to collapse on her and crush her Severus managed to land beside her and roll, pulling her into his arms and up on top of his heaving chest.

Once his breathing had returned to normal, Severus chuckled. "I just can't get enough of you, one hour of frantic love making and my heart asks you to marry me."

"Well does your head want me to marry you as well?"

"All of me wants you to, will you?"

She grinned, "Yes, oh Severus, yes." They lay there tiredly, kissing and caressing one another. Eventually Severus summoned the quilt and they dozed lightly for a while, Hermione had never felt safer or more content.


	10. The Delicacies of Slytherin Invitations

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from what you recognise in this story. (So sad)_

sSs

**A/N:-**_ Looking back over the reviews for last chapter, I realised I should be nothing but ecstatic that you are all so lovely with your reviews, thank you. This chapter deals with their afternoon, and we start to see what shape revenge is going to take. For those who are also following this story's MA rated version on AO3, there have only been a few words modified in this chapter, nothing substantial. Please enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter Ten - The delicacies of Slytherin Invitations**

Severus knew when it was lunch time because a scroll popped into existence and smacked him briskly on the head. "Shit," he gasped sleepily, instinctively reaching for his wand in response. However, his hand paused as his eyes focused on the scroll and he knew what the problem was. "Lucius," he muttered, making Hermione sigh and open her eyes. He opened it and read as his lady blinked sleepily in his arms,

_Dear cruel bastard,_

_Lunch is ready. I think I have heard you having quite enough fun, fancy warding the room and not silencing Hermione's exquisite moans and squeals of delight. That was very mean spirited Severus._

_Regards_

_Thwarted and horny host._

Vanishing the note Severus laughed. Hermione sighed next to him and he moved so they were facing one another. "Hello beautiful," he said kissing her tenderly.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked between kisses.

"Lucius," Severus replied. "He's organised lunch."

"And that's funny?"

"No," Severus cackled, "our host is just a little miffed at me," he said, with an innocent angel expression on his face. The more Hermione looked at him suspiciously, the wider and more feral the grin became. "Oh all right, I may have, sort of forgotten the silencing charm."

"Oh Severus, that was a little unfair, is he really upset?"

"No, just miffed. He does it to me all the time, he knows it's only pay back, and he better suck it up."

"Oh," Hermione said knowingly. "Slytherins," she rolled her eyes. "Do we have time for a shower?"

"Cheeky," his hands started roaming over her again and gave a sharp smack on the bum making her laugh. He rubbed it better, and gave her a quick kiss. "You stay right there a minute," Severus slid out of bed and almost strutted over to a chest of drawers.

Hermione watched him with a grin on her face as he retrieved a small velvet box and walked back equipment at half mast.

"What are you grinning about?" he inquired, smiling back.

"The view," she replied, waggling her eyebrows.

He cackled at her, "Nice is it?"

Hermione gave him a smouldering look. "As sexy as hell, actually."

"Indeed," he smiled widened, despite himself. "Would you mind terribly getting out of bed," he was offering his hand. He positioned her once she was standing. "Just here if you please, in all your glory." He took her left hand and gracefully slid down on one knee. "This is my Grandmother's engagement ring, I would be proud if you would wear it." He'd extracted the white gold ring from the box and was slipping it on her finger. They both watched as it sized itself and then enveloped their joined hands in snakes of golden light.

"Oh just like an unbreakable vow," Hermione gasped.

"Similar, but without the sinister side effects," Severus commented and kissed her hand as the ribbons of light slithered back into the ring.

Bringing it up in front of her face Hermione gasped, "Severus it's beautiful, emeralds and diamonds. It's perfect, thank you."

His gaze was roaming her body again. "You're so lovely," Hermione went to kneel down with him, but he held her up right and pulled her to him, his lips planting wet kisses on her stomach. She enclosed his head in her arms and sighed. "Merlin help me, I want to eat you again, you're so addictive," his mouth was hovering against her mons, the tip of his tongue just teasing the top of her slit. She snickered and pushed herself closer. "Oh no you don't cheeky, we have work to do." Giving it one firm kiss, lathing it with his tongue which had fresh wetness spreading between her thighs, he slowly rose and embraced her. "I love you Hermione," and he claimed her mouth in a fiery kiss that left her panting when it was over.

"And I you, my own," she replied nestling against his bare chest.

Suddenly he lifted her off the ground and sat her on the side of the bed. "On your stomach minx, it time to reply to Lucius," he growled playfully.

Even though she grinned, she couldn't help the question. "Why?" He didn't answer her, but her eyes were watching him conjure parchment and a self inking quill. Crawling back onto the bed with them he knelt next to her. Steadying himself on one arm and leaning forward he whispered a spell, and Hermione felt the bubbling of a cleansing spell. The sensation made her groan, then Severus' mouth was on her licking, kissing and nipping her bottom and thighs. This had her opening her legs wide and lifting her backside off the bed and pushing it towards him. "Good girl," he crooned blowing on her exposed rosy flesh making her squeal and shiver. But he didn't keep going, much to her disappointment. Finally he rested the parchment on her and started to write,

_Dear frustrated and horny host,_

_I am writing to you from my new favourite lap desk, Hermione's naked derriere, which is still wet from my kisses. I owed you the silencing charm for the Renaldo twins. We will be out shortly after we have indulged in a decadent shower._

_Regards_

_Cruel bastard._

Rolling it up, Severus tapped it with his wand and it disappeared. Hermione's bell like laughter resounded around the room as she saw what he'd written. "Oh you think that's funny do you little minx," he gave her another playful slap on the backside. "Come on, into the shower."

Hermione squealed playfully and rolled on her side propping herself up on her elbow. "You know, I wouldn't have minded you being even more suggestive if you'd wish to." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "After all it is Lucius, sex god extraordinaire we're talking about here."

Severus watched her. Hermione pulled him down into a kiss. "He's your best friend," she continued, punctuating her words with kisses. "You could say anything to him and I wouldn't mind." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "In fact I think he might enjoy the details."

The Potions master's face settled into a devious expression. "Are you suggesting I tease Lord Lucius with your ample charms?" His index finger was running down her throat, onto a breast and circling a nipple," his mouth twitched into a smile. "When did you become so Slytherin?" His low voice set a ripple of goose bumps loose, up and down her spine. He laughed, "What if he wanted to see those charms for himself?" Severus felt her quiver again and smile naughtily at him. His finger continued its solo journey down her body and his mouth arrived on her neck.

Hermione's head lulled to one side allowing him to kiss and lick her neck, while his finger had arrived in her heat to pleasure her. She hissed in pleasure, "I'm yours Severus. I love you completely," she said, raising one leg to give him more access, hooking her hand behind her knee to hold it up. His mouth was moving down to her breasts. "There are many things I've never done," she moaned, smiling at him and rolled partly onto her back. His lips were once more on her navel, "I'm yours completely I will never stray from you, but we both trust Lucius." Severus had pushed her completely onto her back, his lips now adoring her mound of Venus.

He blew over the glistening wet skin. "What would you have me tell him?" She watched his eyebrow sail up, as he glanced up at her from his task, "How sweet you are?" He saw her eyes flare, "How much I love doing this?" He removed his slowly circling finger and swept his flat tongue along her from bottom to top, she shivered and convulsed violently. Severus cackled, "Or would you like me to let him see and feel for himself," his voice purred, their eyes met and she saw his heated desire to do so.

"If you felt comfortable doing that, I think a threesome with Lord Lucius would be fun at some point. I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Intriguing, you are perfect Hermione, simply flawless." He gave her one more languid lap, and ran his tongue up the mid line of her body, "And I love you so very deeply," he gifted her with a tender kiss, then whispered against her lips, "Now I'll warn you, if we don't head for the showers, we won't be getting to Diagon Alley this afternoon."

"Oh," she gasped, "no we won't," she was already rising from the bed. Looking back at him now lying propped up on one elbow watching her naked body move. Laughing she stood with her hands on her hips and admonished, "I thought we were having," she paused, finger landing on her lips in thought, "what was it," her smile became wicked. "Oh yes, indulging in a decadent shower." His eyebrow rose, playfully.

She laughed joyously as she saw him rising sinuously from the bed. Severus prowled towards her, reaching where she stood grinning at him. Without warning he growled, and unceremoniously hoisted her over his shoulder. "Severus," she squealed laughing helplessly, "Put me down."

"No," he chuckled, giving her backside a light smack. "I obviously have to supervise to make certain every inch of you is clean, Professor Granger," his chameleon voice shifted to suggestive. "And I intend to explore you most thoroughly for any signs to the contrary."

"Oh thank you, Professor Snape, you're such a Martyr," she said mock piously.

"Yes, I am, aren't I," he returned, in his best put upon voice.

xox

Lucius was slouching decadently in his chair twirling the stem of his wine glass in dextrous fingers, looking every inch the decadent bored Lord. One of his legs was hooked over the arm of the comfortable dining chair and was swinging casually. It stilled as he looked up from contemplating his wine, to see two very smug looking individuals walking into the dining room. "I had thought only a small luncheon would be appropriate, however I rethought my decision and decided to make it more extensive," he smirked decorously. "Given the length of your absence and seeming rambunctious nature of your activities," the blond aristocrat smoothed. Severus seated a blushing Hermione at the table, totally ignoring his friend's taunts. Lucius poured the wine with a lazy flick of his wand. "It is good to see that you are now completely healed, pet."

"Yes, feels as good as new," Hermione took a sip of her wine, and a shaky hand put it back down. "This is a worrying development though," she gave them both a serious look. "Neither of them have ever been violent before." As she sat thinking about this Hermione became aware that both her hands were covered. Each man had taken one to comfort her.

"We will not allow anything to happen to you, pet. Potter only received a tiny sample of the beast within our dear friend here this morning. He would be a fool to want a repeat performance."

"That's just it Lucius, he has proven himself a fool, time and time again." Her head lowered sadly. "He was given a position ten years ago, that he didn't earn and it's gone to his head, and now he thinks he can get away with anything."

Severus linked his fingers through hers. "May be that can be used against him, after all he is the only real threat. Weasley is merely a drunken thug with no real power, a hanger on, if you will."

"But he has the power of Potter behind him," Hermione looked around as if expecting to see someone else. "I must admit, now that I think about it, I'm surprised the Aurors haven't been bashing your door down to arrest Severus for daring to punch poor, defenceless Saint Harry," she said theatrically, wringing her hands and looking plaintive, and making both men smile.

"Ah well," smoothed Lucius, "That's partly because the Slytherin old boys club has been in action. While you two were in the throngs of your very vocal passion, this little blond duck has been very busy, despite what some people might think, there are a great many honourable Slytherins who care very much for their world and their own. The Dark Lord years tarnished our reputation badly. However, several prominent members of the Wizengamot and not just Slytherins, support not only your position," Lucius gestured to Hermione, "but have been actively working behind closed doors towards Potter's removal. Up until now they have not been able to keep witnesses to events," Hermione gave him a puzzled look, he chuckled. "Anyone who stands up against him ends up mysteriously obliviated. His well documented attack on us today, and Weasley's on Saturday evening was like mana from heaven to them. Now they can build their case for his dismissal with firm foundations. Even if we all inexplicably lose our memory of the events, there was an audience, a reporter and photographer."

Patting her hand, Severus added, "May be we've given him enough rope to hang himself."

Hermione nodded, but sat quietly thinking about this for some time as she pushed food around her plate, finally her wizard said, "You need to eat angel, what's bothering you?"

"Ginny," she glanced at both of them, "I'm worried about her and the children, especially James after what he said in front of his father, and in public. It was only the fact that Harry's eye balls were spinning counter clockwise after you hit him," she laid her hand on Severus' and stroked it before drawing a breath. "Harry knocked Ginny out of the way without even a thought. I can't help wondering, well if he's done that before." She looked at Severus, then Lucius, "Do you think he treats them badly?"

The blond raised a thoughtful eyebrow, but patted her hand. "No, pet, I'm sure everything's fine."

The Potions master knew his friend, and was instantly aware that everything was far from fine. He suspected Lucius was protecting Hermione from this fact, until they could do something about it. Severus turned Hermione's hand over in his and laced their fingers together. Hermione took an audible breath, obviously pondering further. "She did seem in rather a hurry to get her children to George though, didn't she," she added worriedly. Hermione had placed her fork down and looked at them both. "Maybe we should speak with George."

Lucius pursed his lips. _That's one of his shows, _Severus thought_. He definitely is keeping something his found away from her_, _damn this mess infringing on us right now._

The blond wizard drew breath. "Pet, you were hardly in any position to judge, my dear." He saw her bristle slightly, "You were otherwise occupied, darling." He patted her hand. "But I doubt George Weasley would say anything even if there was a problem," Hermione opened her mouth to protest further, but Lucius cut her off, "It's family business Hermione. He may have been honest with his ten year old nephew about what happened, but I don't think he'll tell us anything about his sister's private business, or perhaps even know about it."

Hermione looked to Severus, "He's right, I'm afraid," the Potions master added, squeezing her hand, "Now eat, my love," he commanded.

Hermione smiled at him, she had to admit she was very hungry. She sighed and took a mouthful. Severus watched her eating, his eye catching the glint of the diamonds in her ring. He bent over and whispered. "Shall we tell him our news then?"

The now sombre woman brightened no end, and actually smiled. "Yes let's, he'll be the first to know. That's fair, isn't it?"

Lucius was watching their interactions intently as Severus nodded and brought their joined hands to his lips to kiss hers. It was then Lucius caught the glint of the ring as it moved and he gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

Severus stood and helped Hermione up. He placed his hands either side of her shoulders, "Yes," they exchanged a smile, "we've decided to marry."

Lucius' lips twisted upward in the semblance of a smile. "Which squeal of pleasure resulted in that offer then?" They knew he was teasing them because his smile was growing, and they both grinned at him. Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and she wrapped hers around his.

"Actually," Hermione smoothed, "it was a low growl on Severus' part I believe." The three of them burst out laughing and a blushing Hermione gazed amorously at her beloved.

Lucius stood from his chair and came over to shake Severus' Hand. "Congratulations my friend," he sounded truly happy for them, "I can't say it's a surprise to me, but it's a little quicker than I'd thought it would be.

Lucius turned to Hermione, "And pet, you are so right for Severus," he ran a finger over her cheek, and giving her a heated look he glanced at Severus, who nodded and answered by moving his hands back to Hermione's arms. Lucius received the gift graciously and gently enclosed her face with his hands. "You're a very special lady Hermione, and Severus is a very lucky man," he felt her trembling in anticipation under his hands. Hermione's eyes were already closed when Lucius lowered his lips to hers and smiled, "All right?" His breathed question made her utter a sweet little squeak, but she nodded.

Lucius was a master at making woman feel comfortable. Hermione wasn't exactly certain what she'd been expecting, but the tender caressing kiss she got wasn't it. It was by no means a chaste kiss, but it was gentle and very sweet. _Wow that was some congratulatory kiss. I could get use to them both kissing me. I hope Severus goes through with inviting him to be with us_.

The raven-haired wizard heard Hermione sigh. Lucius released her as he whispered, "You're simply lovely Hermione, I'm looking forward to getting to know you better," saying this he guided her back a step to Severus, "Thank you," Lucius breathed looking at his friend.

Once Hermione found herself embraced against Severus' chest, with her lover's hands stroking her body gently, she let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Severus watched his love kissing his best friend, and even though he was very possessive of her, he felt no jealousy about it. Severus gave her a welcome back kiss, "Did you enjoy that, angel?"

"It was lovely Severus'; I think all three of us will manage fine." This confirmed for Lucius that they had discussed fascinating new possibilities.

"Well let's see where it takes us, ay," Severus replied for only her ears.

After the congratulations, they all sat back down and both men badgered Hermione, making certain she'd eaten enough.

xox

Finally mid afternoon the three of them headed back to Diagon alley to do their shopping. They each visited several shops, Severus not leaving Hermione's side once. The Arithmancy professor had told them about Flourish and Blotts over lunch and they had visited it first.

Seeing Lucius and Severus, the manager had come out fawning all over them, asking if he could help. Hermione stepped in between her two Slytherins from the back and met his gaze. "You're the same man who ten years ago, told me not to come back. You have changed your tune." She drew breath, confident in her body guards either side, "Well I just wished to thank you. Because of you, I have found several smaller and much better book shops to make my purchases from."

Lucius chuckled at the look on the wizard's face, and continued the deed. "I take it, my good man that you are aware of who we are." This was not so much a question, but a statement. Lucius eyed the nodding man scornfully.

"Oh, yes indeed, sirs. Welcome back to England, gentlemen," the now nervous wizard simpered. His arm made an al sweeping movement. "Our shop is at your disposal."

Severus' eyes were colder than Hermione remembered ever seeing them. "We thought you might also remember the amount of Galleons the three of us have spent in your shop." A cool smile slipped easily into a smirk.

Lucius took over the chase. "Unfortunately, now we have heard of your treatment of our dear friend and colleague here, this fact will change. From now on, our business shall be completed elsewhere, good day to you."

In unison they turned and exited the shop, no one was certain how the cage containing The Monster Book of Monsters, ended up open. But pages flew like confetti as the two smug Slytherins escorted Hermione Granger into the street.

Lucius then went off on his own then to conduct his business, and Severus and Hermione visited the School's Apothecary so Severus could place the order for the school supplies. The three of them met again at Fortescue's for a late afternoon coffee. Then finally back to the Manor, after each having conducted their business and bought a birthday present for Astoria.

"Well we better get back to our potions making," Severus sighed, wrapping his arms around Hermione, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Taking advantage of this position he then blew in her ear. "Severus," she squealed, laughing.

"Yes, my love, what is it?" His serious tone was perfect, "Do you have a need for something, something hard and hot perhaps?" This was murmured into her ear in his beautiful voice, and all she could manage in reply was a groan. This coupled with the fact that he was discretely stroking her backside with said hard and hot object. It was all she could do not to collapse in a puddle.

Watching them closely, their host said, "Well, you two best go off about your brewing," he raised a brow at them. "Although from here it doesn't appear like too much Potion making is going to get done."

"You'd be surprised what I can work through Lucius," Severus asserted, he was busy kissing Hermione's neck.

"Mmm," was the sceptical reply.

"I take it you have some distraction planned for this evening?" Severus' muffled voice inquired.

"I certainly do," Lucius smoothed preening slightly. "Shall we meet back here at a civilised hour tomorrow, say eleven in the morning?"

"That sounds acceptable, Hermione?" Severus inquired.

"Uh huh," she mumbled leaning harder against Severus' chest, her head resting back on his shoulder. She was concentrating on keeping her backside still, because it wanted to grind into Severus' teasing hardness.

"Will you two get out of here and stop prick teasing me, I'm only human and you look amazing like that," Lucius scolded.

Severus worked his lips around closer to Hermione's ear and whispered, "Which in Lucius speak means tease me some more. What say we give him something to think about, my dear professor?"

Hermione's eyes met Severus' and she bit her lip. His smile turned feral, and his heated voice sounded in her ear again. "I've always loved it when you do that to your lip, it makes you look very sexy," and her knees went even wobblier, craning her head around, she sort his lips.

Lucius happily watched them exchange their heated kiss. From his vantage point in front of the couple he could see their tongues entwining, then he watched Severus' hands sweep up undo her jacket and push it out of the way to caress her breasts through her silk blouse. He could plainly see the hard nipples straining against the fabric, and oh those little buttons striving to do their job against everything. Lucius found himself egging them on. Surely one of them had to fail. He was certain it would be like a dam burst. Once one went they'd all go and he longed to see the next layer of this very desirable woman.

The blond wizard had listened to their love making earlier, and their enthusiasm had almost driven him wild. Severus' thumbs were flicking over her still enclosed pecks. Lucius knew they were doing this for his pleasure and that thought made him heady with affection for his friend and the beautiful woman in his arms. The aristocratic wizard was pretty sure neither Severus nor Hermione realised how attractive they looked writhing against one another, seeming oblivious to him being there.

He cocked an eyebrow, wondering exactly how far Severus would allow them to go this first time. He was just contemplating this when dam busters; the button directly under the most duress from her straining breasts gave way. Lucius was instantly treated to the red lace of her bra. The sounds of their breathing and kissing was making him so hard, he felt like he had a pogo stick in his trousers.

Severus had felt the give in her blouse and now kissed around to her ear. "Shall I go further?" Hermione was about ready to buckle at the knees, but she moaned an affirmative.

Neither of them looked at their appreciative audience, they were careful not to acknowledge him in any way. Severus had a plan that would see them leaving back to his chambers the moment he deeded they'd given enough today.

His mouth engulfed hers once more, her groans and breathing became more inflamed as Severus prepared for his next step. Pulling slightly on the material of the blouse, making it look like it had opened accidentally, most of the buttons gave. Severus heard a stifled cry from their host, like he had suddenly stuffed his fist in his mouth. "It's time to floo to Hogwarts," Severus murmured in Hermione ear. She nodded and he started backing them to the fireplace his mouth still caressing hers and his hands still teasing her tight little buds. They flooed away to his quarters, sliding out of the floo into his sitting room.

Severus turned the now giggling and giddy woman in his arms and held her back a little length to examine his handy work, "That was so much fun," she laughed her chest still heaving.

"That was the most perfect little peep show, my lovely. Now let's see," and he pulled the lace aside of one and then the other, "Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"Only for mirror," Hermione admitted trying not to blush, as his fingers starting fondling the rosy tips once more.

"Oh," he murmured moving closer, and planting tender kisses on her face. "I begin to see how you have had so much practice without participating." Passing her lips with just a cursory brush of his, he started down her throat beginning his path of adoration down to the exposed delights.

Severus enclosed one of her pert rosy nipples in his mouth, and Hermione moaned. "Doing that with Lucius watching made me wet as hell," she stated while thrusting her chest further forward for him to kiss and lick each delight in turn.

Then his hands were undoing her skirt, "Show me the evidence," he demanded, his voice husky.

"Oh God, yes, Severus," she moaned, in a long sighed hiss. His talented fingers made short work of reaching her core, and he slipped his longest digit into her.

"You're right, you are, and by Merlin, you feel good." She gurgled wantonly. "You're amazing, hold your skirts up," he demanded just as the clock chimed six. "Uhh shit, it's time for dinner," he groaned.

Hermione felt his fingers leave her. "Oww, couldn't we just..." his finger landed on her lips, "But you... I want to... we're not finished," she said almost petulantly, seductively drawing the digit into her mouth, making him smile at her wiles.

"Duty first, angel, we will continue this later," his nimble fingers had started putting her breasts back in their lace confine and doing up her buttons. "Besides we have news that needs to be shared."

"Oh yes, so we do," she grinned as he ran his wand down the buttons adding a surety charm to each. "I'm not allowed to strain a button now then, ay?"

"Most certainly not," his eyes were alight with playfulness. "After you, Professor Granger," Severus gestured with his arm.

"Why thank you, Professor Snape," she bobbed a curtsey still on shaky legs and took his arm cuddling in close. "I love you," she affirmed softly, "you're wonderful."

Severus stopped and looked at her, "I love you too my perfect little love," he gave her a quick kiss and used a deflating spell on their kiss swollen lips.


	11. Merlin's Pet Baboon

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything form this story. The things you recognise belong to JK Rowling and the things you don't, well I've made them up._

sSs

**A/N:-**_ We only take baby steps in this chapter, as usual I've edited the lemons to make them M rated. If you wish to find the MA version it is available on AO3 for your enjoyment. Pleasant reading…_

hHh

**Chapter Eleven – Merlin's Pet Baboon**

Severus and Hermione were chatting quietly as they entered the hall hand in hand, suddenly chairs were scraping as the occupants leapt out of them. "Hermione, oh thank Merlin," said an obviously relieved Minerva, "We've heard all sorts of things."

The approaching stampede took the quietly conversing couple completely by surprise. Poppy was suddenly pulling Hermione into the light, "Let me see your face," then she demanded, "Who treated it?"

"Have you finally taken leave of your senses, Poppy?" Severus growled, pulling Hermione away from her.

"But Hermione's face," she glanced at Minerva. "We heard…"

Severus caught on, he'd forgotten about that after all the more pleasant events of the day. "Oh, I did!" he stated in obvious irritation. "What in the name of Merlin's hairy ba..."

"Severus," Hermione cut him off swiftly, "Children," she gave a pointed gesture down and he saw two sets of eyes gazing up at him, their arms firmly around Hermione's waist and leg. "Oh," his breath escaped in the exclamation.

His face became even tenser when the littlest piped up, "Merlin's hairy what's, Mister?" Her pale blue eyes were full of mischief.

Severus floundered a minute, Hermione thought Neville was going to have apoplexy that his daughter had dared question the terrifying Potions master. Severus appeared to think of something and crouched down, "And who are you, young lady?" His voice was kind.

The little girl let go of Hermione's leg and puffed out her chest, making Severus almost lose this battle to remain serious, "I's is Xanthia Herwmiome Longbottom, and you hasn't answered my question."

"Well, Miss Longbottom, it is a little known fact that the great wizard Merlin actually had a pet baboon."

The curious three year old gave him a very astute look of suspicion, and he heard a wave of distinct titters from the other teachers, as she turned to her father, "Daddy do yous think that Auntie 'Mione's boyfriend is fibbing to me?"

Neville picked up his daughter, "No, sweet pea, if Professor Snape says it, it must be true. But you shouldn't assume that the professor is Auntie 'Mione's boyfriend," Neville's voice stuttered. It was now full of admiration but very uncertain.

"Sowey, Daddy," the little girl bowed her head.

A very pale Neville bravely took another step forward and offered his hand to Severus, "It is really good to see you again, sir."

"You also, Professor Longbottom," Severus turned and nodded to Luna, "Madam Longbottom." Luna stood holding her baby daughter and encouraging little Frank out from behind her skirts, where he'd taken refuge when his sister had been so forward.

Severus felt Hermione's arm weave itself around his and squeeze. He looked around at the circle of eager faces and said, "We are very sorry to have worried you all. We had no idea you would have heard anything. As you can see Poppy, Hermione is perfectly fine," he smiled at his betrothed, "Possibly a little worse for wear emotionally, but it's been a very diverse day." Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and he continued, "Today did however, convince me of something important," turning his head, he kissed Hermione's curly head. Surveying the shocked and avid listeners once more he said, "It made me realise I couldn't go another day without making this lovely woman mine, permanently."

Hermione found her left hand being grabbed by a very excited matron, her eyes wide, "Oh Minnie look, isn't her ring beautiful?"

Minerva was next to Poppy, in an instant she was taking Hermione's hand. Then everyone was hugging Hermione, "We're just so happy for you both," the Headmistress asserted as Hagrid let out a howl of happiness.

Luna kissed her cheek and whispered, "What did I tell you, love."

"I know Luna, I should have believed you," Hermione hugged her around little Alice.

They were all finally making their way back to the table, when a little voice chimed merrily, "Sees Daddy I was right, Fessor Shwap is Auntie 'Mione's boyfriend, silly Daddy," and she shook her mop of blond curls.

This broke everybody up. Even Severus couldn't help laughing as they finally sat down to their meal. A very red faced Neville, sat his eldest daughter in her chair, "Yes, sweet pea," then aside to Luna, "I wonder if we have a Slytherin in the making here?"

Unaffected by it all as usual, Luna sighed, "That'd be nice wouldn't it."

Between Hermione and Severus they explained as many details of the incident at the Leaky Cauldron. The details of their subsequent 'rest' in the middle of the day for Hermione to recover though were sketchy.

Hermione then explained the shopping trip and the fact that they had only just returned to Hogwarts to brew some more potions.

Minerva in turn told them that the floo at the Leaky Cauldron was now closed for repair, because Harry Potter had blasted it in his rage. He had made himself even more unpopular in the process, as several people in the gathered crowd had been injured.

"Then," Poppy stated almost excitedly, "there was a brawl at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

Minerva then took over telling the story again. "Now according to Albus, who spoke to the Fat Lady, who heard it from her friend Violet. Mathilda Blott's portrait in Flourish and Blotts, said the entire Weasley family had descended on the George's shop to break up a hexing match between Harry and George. Apparently," Minerva continued conspiratorially, "Molly ended up taking Ginevra and the children with her, and Ronald appeared from nowhere taking Harry to settle him down."

"It's also said," Poppy cut back in, "That Tom at the Leaky Cauldron was none too pleased at the display of the Chief of the Aurory in his pub, and is suing Harry Potter for damages to his premises."

xox

This conversation got them all the way through dinner, and now Severus and Hermione were in his lab, seeing if they could keep their hands off one another long enough to brew the further ten potions they had decided earlier they would complete tonight, before they went to bed. So far they were doing a passable job and were about half way through their task. Severus was pleased Hermione seemed to understand that while they were in the lab, there was to be no fooling around. It was just too dangerous. Not to mention painful if hot liquid spilt on sensitive bits. So they were working at opposite ends of the lab, each with five cauldrons lined up. Hermione had just finished the first of her potions, and was almost finished another. Severus had chosen five of the more complicated and hadn't completed any of them yet.

Hermione kept casting longing looks over at Severus, who was working minus his frock coat with the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up. Her eyes kept wandering to how well his delicious tight bum so beautifully defined in his trousers. She wondered vaguely how defined the front of the garment was as well. Of course there was a perfectly practical reason why he worked dressed like this. It was very hot, what with the heating charm to counteract the bitter cold of the corridors and larger communal areas, and the ten cauldron fires, it was almost swelteringly hot. Hermione mopped her brow with a conjured cloth, and decided to follow his example. She'd already shed her jacket when they'd come home, she now rolled up her sleeves and popped several buttons on her blouse.

In due course Hermione finished first, she soon had all the vials packed and labelled and was wandering over to Severus' side to see what she could do. Seeing the intricate nature of his work she decided against doing anything to disturb his concentration. He had instructed three of the brews to stirs themselves, had finished one and was incanting over the remaining one. Hermione just finished filtering his completed brew and was dividing it into doses for him. She was almost finished this job when his arms encircled her waist, "Thank you," he murmured, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, before going back to his now two remaining potions. She noticed his eyes lingering on her substantially exposed cleavage, but he didn't comment.

Finally all ten potions were completed. "You know I noticed this morning that the bath in my chambers is enormous," Hermione said, stretching the kinks out of her neck, and sighing as Severus' hands arrived there to finish the job.

"Indeed, what did you have in mind?" he inquired, kissing her ear.

"A bath of course, with plenty of room for play," she looked around at him, and appeared to steel herself. "But first I have something I want to show you."

"It's a pity we don't have a door directly between our rooms," Severus mumbled thoughtfully. At that moment the room appeared to shudder slightly, there was the sound of stone scrapping on stone and behind them a door obligingly appeared in the wall.

Hermione gasped, "It really is an amazing castle, isn't it?"

"It most certainly is," Severus commented testing the door. "After you my minx," Hermione smiled as she walked into her own sitting room.

Heading straight through into her bedroom, Hermione was carrying a book which she enlarged as she walked into the sitting room. Severus had organised wine and two glasses. He wordlessly asked as she came back in, "Mmm, yes please," she smiled.

Severus followed her to the lounge with the wine. He cocked his head towards the book "What's that?"

"I found it in Binn's study yesterday," she bit her lip, "I'm feeling guilty for having taken it, but it intrigued me."

Despite her practical attitude to start with, Hermione turned beetroot red as soon as Severus took the book because she saw understanding lighting his face. He recited the French title before glancing at Hermione and saw how flustered she was, but ignored it. "Do you know what it means, my love?"

She shook her head, "Pleasures with those you love." Seeing her blush, he took her cheek in his hand. "Where's my brazen little exhibitionist? If the book turns you on, darling, which is of course its purpose, then show me your favourite pictures," he caressed her cheek, "We will explore them together."

She was very shaky, but managed to say, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Severus flipped another page, "Was this the only book you found?"

"I must admit that I was so flustered by this one that I didn't look, why?"

"Because I know these books, this one is part of a set," he saw her become even more interested, "Each volume deals with different mode of sexuality. Severus was flipping casually through more pictures. This volume deals with trios and quartets of various combinations. There are other volumes exploring solo adventures," he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Which from what I've heard so far, you seem to have mastered without any book. Then there are two other volumes one on straight couples and the other on same sex combination."

"How old are they?"

"They were created last century in France. The volumes are actually much more than mere artful pornography, they are very misunderstood and are in fact banned here in England as dark artefacts." Severus heard Hermione's intake of breath, "Which, my darling doesn't automatically make them so. Wizarding Britain became so prudish during the Victorian period, anything that wasn't rated for general consumption is treated as bad," his eyebrow rose, "No, they are I suppose, a little like a Wizarding version of the Karma Sutra."

As he'd been talking Severus was examining a picture, Hermione saw his hand go to his crotch to adjust himself, she watched the movement. "Let me see," she murmured leaning towards the book. It was a picture near the back, Hermione took in the details, there were the same two wizards as she'd seen the day before, but this time there were two witches as well. The witches were in the middle and a wizard on either side, "Ohhh," Hermione groaned curling up next to him, "I'd love to know what it feels like to do that?" She was intently focused on the picture.

Looking up from, Severus asked, "That is a brave fantasy, my angel."

Hermione blushed crimson, "I've never actually admitted that to anyone," she said quietly.

"Really?" He kissed her heatedly, before murmuring, "What other fantasies do you have?"

Giving him a spicy grin, Hermione shivered, "Too numerous to mention, but that's the only lesbian one I think I have. Mind you I may have told Mirror things."

He cut her off, wicked grin playing around his features, "Ah yes, Mirror. I'd almost forgotten about him, come on." He pulled her to her feet. "I want you to visit your mirror for me." He was literally licking his lips in anticipation, as they started walking. "And don't worry we'll work on finding you a companion to fulfil your fantasy," Severus smoothed.

"I guess that's a long term project though, it would have to be someone we both trusted, like we do Lucius."

"Yes, it will take some time I believe," Severus gave her another heated, open mouthed kiss in the doorway.

Tearing his eyes away from Hermione's smouldering orbs, he looked dubiously at the mirror.

Hermione bit her lip, "I've never tried to coax him to play with another person present," she supplied.

"Well," he looked her up and down, "Allow me to prepare you for play," a few intricate flicks and swishes of his wand and her skirt slithered off, her blouse fell open and her bra joined her skirt. His heated gaze ran the length of her, "There, now for me," Severus tapped his head with his wand and shimmered out of view, although Hermione felt him take her arm, "Do you think this might work?"

"Oh I believe you've solved the problem." He chuckled, and encouraged her forward.

Once she was standing in front of the mirror, she revelled in the sight of her open crimson silk blouse, red knickers, black stocking and red stilettos. Running her hands up her body she pushed the blouse aside with her hands.

The face ghosted into life, "Hello little dove, and what would you like tonight?"

"I just thought I'd spend some time with my mirror," Hermione was shocked at how husky her voice sounded. She was much more turned on than usual, after their recent discussion and having Severus right beside her. "I told you this morning I'd still want you, that we would find ways to enjoy you."

Hermione purposefully rubbed her thighs together and sighed, "Are you a needy, my little dove?" Hermione nodded and bit her lip. "Show me," the mirror demanded, and Hermione quivered as her hand reached down to push aside the material. She then settled into her favourite chair and Severus watched her pleasure building. Finally, slouched back into the chair panting, she inquired, "Did you enjoy that, Severus my darling?"

"I most certainly did," his disembodied voice vibrated through her, before kissing her stomach.

"Show Mirror that you're here, darling," she caressed the invisible head she felt on her stomach, his eyes obviously still trained at the apex of her thighs. "I want him to see you." Severus shimmered back into view, his inscrutable gaze lifting to his two dimensional counterpart's.

Hermione's eyes were on the face in the mirror, which smiled slyly and promptly started making demands.

Severus reared up to his full height and glowered, "You're an upstart bloody piece of furniture, aren't you?" he snipped.

Hermione laughed joyously, "Remember I created him to be just like I remembered you to be... well like I thought you would be like in this situation," she picked up the hand resting at his side, and started to play with it, "I was actually pretty close. I love you telling me what to do in this context. It's so masterful and you do it so well with that beautiful chameleon voice of yours."

"Well I think it might be time for that bath you mentioned before," Severus insisted, glaring at the mirror, "No mirror is telling me what to do." Severus gave said mirror a fierce scowl, but when he lent down and picked Hermione up, his eyes and voice had softened, "Wrap your arms around me tight, angel."

Hermione clung to him and he rose, "I didn't expect you to give in to him, you know," she murmured while sucking and kissing his neck as they walking to the bathroom. All he could think was, _Thank Merlin for wandless magic_. He filled the bath and allowed her legs to slither to the ground, disrobing them with a hand movement she watched him as he got in and sat.

Severus held his arms out to her, "Straddled my lap, sweetheart."

"Oh yes," she shivered as his hands grasped her around the waist and lifted her up in the water.

"Put me in the right place," Hermione leant under her and positioned him, "Here we go my beauty, ride me." Hermione groaned and sighed in delight when she lifted to her knees then sank back onto him, feeling every wonderful inch sliding into her. The water surged around them, gently lapping the sides of the tub. "You're so beautiful, that's a girl."

She was starting to establish a steady rhythm. Severus was fascinated with the bounce of her breasts into the water every time she slid down his shaft, combined with the mewling little grunt she gave. "Faster, angel," he encouraged, his face contorting in pleasure with each of her movements. Soon she was slamming herself down the water splashing noisily around the tub, but Severus had charmed it not to spill. He was bucking up to meet her with each on her downward strokes.

"Oh Severus, so close," she sighed, leaning further forward so every stroke caught her deliciously. The water felt amazing sloshing around their bodies. Severus reached forward and enclosed a nipple in his mouth and Hermione screamed, clamping down hard on him. The walls of her sheath convulsing and squeezing, Severus arched up and gave one more push before a guttural howl left his lips and he surged up into her one last time.

They sat there holding on another in the comforting warmth. Oblivious to anyone or anything, totally sated and relaxed. Severus stroked Hermione's back in long languid caresses and lazily kissed her. She felt so good against him, so real, he didn't want to get up, ever. But of course they'd end up wrinkled prunes if they stayed here too long. Gently pushing Hermione upright, he picked up the wash cloth. Feeling his spent member slither out of her, he chuckled and kissed her when she gave a little moan of disapproval. Severus caressed her body with the cloth in long languid strokes, softly washing away the cares and tensions of the day. She sighed blissfully, "Today has been like a dream come true," she murmured softly.

"Indeed," her dark eyed companion sighed. "How I ever live without you with me, I'll never know. He laid her back against the other side of the bath, and began adoring her softly once more.

All Hermione could do sigh, letting the sensations wash over her. She had never known such tenderness existed, or that his man was capable of it. She pushed back a little and started to run her own hands over the planes of his body in return, but eventually water cooled and she shivered.

"Let's get into bed so we're more comfortable," Severus murmured, she sighed and snuggled in further a moment, finally she rose and getting out, handed him a towel.

Drying each other, they were soon in bed cuddled up and speaking softly. Hermione asked, "The rest of those books, if Binns had them would they still be in his rooms?"

"No, when the elves tidy up, as we humans inevitably tell them to do. Anything that is not generic or Hogwarts issue goes to a special storage area only the Headmaster or Mistress can access."

"How about past Headmasters?" she waggled her eyebrows.

"Well there's a point, how 'bout I take you there in the morning and we'll see. Any contraband of course, will have to be stored at our rooms in the Manor," Hermione nodded her understanding and Severus started kissing her gently. "The books are not that important anyway, Lucius has the whole set."

"Of course he does," Hermione laughed but a yawn slipped out at the same time.

"Go to sleep Angel," he kissed her head.

"Good night Severus," she leant forward to kiss him.

"Mmm, good night," he returned.


	12. How Did I End Up This Alone?

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. (Damn!) Anything you recognise is the property of JK Rowling and Associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_In this chapter we start to delve a little into Lucius' psyche (a dangerous place, no doubt). For those of you wondering when Ginny will return, that will be chapter 14 when our two Slytherins will finally be able to bring her to safety. Happy reading…_

hHh

**Chapter Twelve - How did I end up this alone?**

At the Manor, a very pensive Lucius had just come back from his evenings activities. He'd performed, of course he'd performed, bloody little whore. She was just as bad as all the others. Was it merely the fact that she'd obviously just seen another man off before he'd arrived, or was it something else. He wondered into his Firewhisky if it was perhaps Hermione who had caused this feeling worrying his mind.

He really had enjoyed the teasing little show Severus and lovely little witch had entertained him with that afternoon. He was hoping that soon there would be a more intimate version of the same. _Am I jealous of Severus? _He took time to deliberate on the matter in his head. _I don't believe so_, he pondered. _No, it was something else, or someone else_.

Even though his cock was now throbbing, remembering Severus' deft fingers teasing Hermione's tight nipples through her blouse, and he had to be honest and admit he'd hoped for more before they'd abruptly left, but wasn't surprised when they'd retreated. No it was nothing to do with them, whilst he was planning to enjoy anything Severus allowed him to participate in, he felt no sense of jealousy toward either of them.

Severus was his best friend and closest confidant. They had supported one another through hell and back, he loved the man dearly. He also loved Hermione, although he hadn't known her for as long. However, she had shown confidence in them when everyone else turned their backs. Been their guardian angel through the worst time after the final battle, how could he not love the brave little witch? Lucius knew exactly where his relationship with both friends sat.

No_,_ something had changed for him this afternoon, but it wasn't either of his friends. He started to feel it after the fight at the pub. Even though he couldn't figure out what was bothering him, the enticing images of Hermione's red bra kept playing through his head while he thought. He shrugged,_ Oh well I may as well make use of them_. After all his cock was still looking for satisfaction, even though it had been well used already tonight. Lathed and sucked by expert but cold lips. Buried in cool, albeit very well used French pussy, maybe it had been Emily's usual aloofness tonight that had rankled.

In some ways the sophisticated French woman was very much like she-who-must-not-be-named. Willing to open her legs, but not commit to feeling you there. _Why was this suddenly a problem? It never has been, that's just the way life was for Lucius Malfoy_. Opening his trousers his eager shaft sprang out, impatient for his attention. Nothing had changed so why was it instantly not enough, his hand became firmer, imagining the lace bra once more. It had only been a tantalizing glimpse, _Why was it so important to him?_ He'd wished for more, _I wonder what colour it will be tomorrow?_ His eyebrow slid up, and his hand pumped. Severus' fingers were lowering the lace, allowing him to see, _Oh so delicious, what colour would those delectable little morsels be?_ Lucius was now so caught up in his pleasuring he didn't notice his fantasy changing.

The fingers fondling the bare nipples were no longer Severus' but his own, and the witch writhing in pleasure under his hands, as much as he would like it to be was definitely not Hermione Granger. Suddenly his hand was streaking up and down his length. He came grunting harshly, in utter surprise. Shock did not even begin to explain the emotions racing through him at the moment. He just sat there numb, hand still holding his deflated manhood limply. _How in hell... where the fuck..._ _Oh sweet fuckin Merlin, I'm completely screwed._ _I'm not going to give in to this, _"I can't," he moaned plaintively, "I'll go mad."

He looked down at his shirt as if only just registering he'd soiled it. A quick flick of his wand cleaned him and tidied this equipment back into his trousers. Standing on shaky legs Lucius summoned the Firewhisky, looked at the glass he filled it almost to the brim and drank deeply, but even the burn of the whisky didn't dislodge the image swimming invitingly in his head.

Green eyes and flaming hair, _The witch is breathtaking_, _but_ _she's so far out of my reach it's cruel. Where the hell did that fantasy spring from? I'm just going to forget this ever happened. _He gulped another mouthful of whisky and refilled the glass to the same level_. I know... _he looked around the room manically; taking more gulps of the amber liquid_. Distraction. I need a distraction. _His eyes came to rest on the cloak he'd transfigured into a blanket for Hermione that afternoon. It instantly reminded him of the only two friends he had. Being able to help care for Hermione this afternoon, had given him a keen pleasure he didn't often experience. Somehow they were more complete with Hermione with them, what he had just imagined would make it all perfect.

_But how?_ His confused and now very drunk mind couldn't see past the shock, he clutched the now almost empty bottle to him like a cherished possession and stumbled towards the floo. Not capable of reasoning anymore, just knowing he didn't want to be alone. Even in his drunken state, he shivered. _How did I ever become this alone?_ Before he worked out that floo travel in his condition wasn't a wise move he'd fumbled for the powder, unceremoniously dumping the whole container on the hearth, and then slurring, "Sevrus Snape's rooms," the fire flared emerald and he lurched in.

xox

Severus and Hermione had been peacefully asleep for about two hours when the sound of the floo had Severus instantly awake. It had only been a small sound all the way back in his rooms, but after twenty years as a spy, certain things instantly have set responses. He sat bolt upright waking Hermione. The next sounds had both of them out of bed instantly. A crash and then a howl of pain that was even painful to listen too. They were both grabbing wands and bolting, robes slithering into existence as they moved. It was a charm of Severus' invention that guaranteed you'd never be caught exposed, so to speak. Deep in his mind he knew the only four people had access to his floo. It was one of the things he included in his wards, and if one of those people was currently beside him, it could only mean an emergency. "You stay here Angel," Severus tried in the doorway.

"No, whoever it is he's hurt, you might need help," she asserted, and pushed him forward.

It quickly became apparent who had launched themselves out of the floo and stumbled tripping on the coffee table. He would have been fine if he hadn't been cradling the bottle. The smell of Firewhisky emanating from the invader told its own story. "Fuckin stupid bottle," they heard slurred as they ran towards their unexpected guest. The lights obligingly raised themselves to reveal a horrible picture. Lucius was sitting in the hearth, now cradling a badly bleeding arm, complete with a large piece of bottle embedded in it. He look up at his friends, "I don think thath wos a good sthin to do," and blinked, staring back in horror at his quickly escaping life force.

Severus sprang into action, "You bloody idiot, what were you thinking using the floo pissed," he snapped, but reached his friend and placed a special stasis charm on his arm to stop the bleeding. Pointing his wand at the fire place he called, "Poppy!"

There was a lot of scuffling, but soon Poppy's head arrived. Years as a Mediwitch had accustomed her to waking quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Lucius has injured himself. I'm bringing him to the infirmary."

"Right, I'll be ready," was all she said, and the head disappeared.

Hermione had been standing there blinking the whole time, seeing the proud aristocrat in such a dishevelled heap on the floor was disconcerting. Conjuring an arm chair Severus levitated his friend into it. Hermione provided her lover with his clothes, turning she placed a thick blanket over Lucius. Tucking it in around him she heard him slur, "I think you're wonnaful pet, but I love her too…" he shook his drunken head, "I didn' know I did, bu I do. It's impssble."

Hermione caressed his cheek, "It's all right Lucius don't talk, just rest, love. You'll be good as new before you know it." The quickly becoming disorientated wizard seized Hermione's hand in his good one and laced his fingers through it. Letting him keep it, she looked at Severus.

He shook his head, "I have no idea what his talking about." He took a breath and looking down at Lucius' grip on Hermione's hand said, "His not holding you too tight is he?"

"No, he's fine," she'd wanted to add, I think he's scared, but decided it was probably best left unsaid.

Severus had accioed two potions, "Come on, you need this," Severus held the vial to his friend's lips, "I can't give you anything for the pain until you're sober."

Lucius drank, "Fuck, that's awful stuff Severus, can't you at least improve the taste," he muttered, almost instantly becoming more coherent.

Severus rose imperiously up into Head of Slytherin mode. "I keep the flavour of this potion just like that. It's especially for dumb bastards who get morose, polish off a bottle Firewhisky and use the floo, too stupid on the whisky to realise they're cradling the bottle like a baby in their bloody arms."

"Oh... Err yes," said a tiny voice, sounding for all the world like the contrite school boy to his friend's snarky professor's voice.

Hermione wanted to laugh, but she didn't dare.

"Now drink this and we'll get that arm fixed." Severus gave him the pain potion and started the chair towards the door as Hermione's clothes glided onto her.

Severus had been going to tell her to go back to bed, but decided if she wanted to accompany them, who was he to say no. Besides he would definitely enjoy her company, and he didn't think Lucius was going to relinquish her hand any time soon. Smiling he held out his, she returned the expression and took it. Hermione was now sandwiched between Severus and Lucius and regardless of the situation she found it quite comfortable.

When they arrived at the Hospital, unsurprisingly Minerva was there as well. Poppy smelt the Firewhisky and graced him with a disapproving look, but simply tsked and set to work. She soon had the arm set to rights and was bandaging the healing wound. Because it was so deep, she'd repaired the severed blood vessels then imbibed the whole wound with a spell that made it heal from the inside out. This process would take a couple of days to complete and even though there were medical grade sticking charms holding the wound together and an impervious over it, it was still safest to cover it. Of course this was also because it did look that pleasant either.

Severus and Hermione had been standing back talking quietly to Minerva. The Headmistress was always on for a good gossip, "What happened?"

Severus knowing this, simply replied, "Lucius found out he was not as indestructible as he thought he was."

The three of them looked towards the first of the private rooms kept for adults, when they heard the Matron's voice. "You will remain here tonight until I'm satisfied with that arm," there was a slight pause, "There is no need to pull that face, mister," they heard Poppy continue, "You only just missed your radial artery with that bottle, and thank yourself that you have quick thinking friends, the damage you did do would have lost you enough blood to cause serious harm if you'd been alone. Think of a night in my hospital as the lesser price to pay for your over indulgence." The only thing missing from the end of her sentence was the young man admonishment, there were no more comments.

Poppy came bustling out of the room, "You may say good night to Mister Grumpy, if you wish," she said looking at Hermione and Severus. They heard a weak 'hmph' from the little room. "As long as he'll have someone to assist him for the next twenty four hours, you may pick him up in the morning," Poppy instructed, "I've given him a sleeping potion so he won't be awake for long," the two professors nodded then walked past her into the room. "We'll wish you good night," the Matron said, as her and Minerva disappeared back to their rooms.

"Severus... darling Kitty," Lucius slurred, sleepily.

Hermione raised her eyebrow to Severus, he leant in close, "I'll wager that's the sleeping potion," Hermione nodded, and they walked forward.

"Severus will you... please," he appeared to be fighting sleep, but was pulling at the hospital gown the Matron had fitted him with, a moue of disgust on his face.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, "What colour?"

"Green," was the sleepy reply. Drawing his wand the Potions master transfigured the plain cotton gown into green silk pyjamas. Lucius sighed as he felt the luxurious fabric settle against his skin, "Ah… thank you," he mumbled, and his eyes closed.

"Well darling kitty, it looks like we can go back to bed," Severus murmured in a passable impression of Lucius, close to her ear.

"Mmm," she nodded feeling his arms slink around her. Hermione snuggled in, but she was looking at the sleeping blond pondering something, "I wonder what happened to make him go off on such a bender in the first place?"

"We may never know, by tomorrow morning he'll be back to his usual flawless aristocratic self, with the nothing hurts me or gets to me attitude firmly back in place." Severus had placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder, she watched as he established additional security wards around the little room, and they started walking back to their rooms.

About half way Hermione stopped, "You don't suppose it was us teasing him this afternoon?"

"No… candidly," Severus turned around to face her, "I think he lives for moments like that," Hermione gave him a puzzled look, sighing he continued, "Lucius has been running like a frightened rabbit ever since the divorce. Not letting anyone too close," he pulled her close as they stood in the hallway, "We're very lucky, I think we may be the only true friends the poor man has. Of course there's Draco, but then you know what it's like, that parent child thing is hard to get over, especially when you're as emotionally dysfunctional as those two are."

"Has he been known to drink like that before?" Severus nodded, "So what caused those episodes?"

"Women," Severus replied plainly, "I don't think he's ever been in love with that one woman he'd do anything with or for," he squeezed her tighter and caressed her hair, "To tell the truth I think he's very lonely. He beds all these women, but he's scared to be alone. That may actually be part of the answer, he came home and we were gone."

"When he grabbed my hand tonight I got the distinct impression he just wanted the warmth of human touch," she took a deep breath, "It's really sad isn't it?"

"Indeed, I guess it is. But he's always hidden it well."

"We're getting maudlin, and I'm not sleepy anymore," Hermione announced lifting her head off Severus chest. Out of the blue she glanced around, her face playful, "You know my most vivid memories of this hallway, when I was as a prefect, and catching couples up to all sorts. It seemed to be a favourite hallway. Why do you s'pose that is?"

Severus' mouth twitched into a knowing smile, "It's because the alcoves in this corridor are deeper than anywhere else. You can disappear into them almost completely, come I'll show you. If you're smart enough there's no reason to get caught," they disappeared into the closest alcove.

Hermione looked around, the space available was almost huge, "The problem is most people aren't smart enough," Severus nodded in agreement. "The most basic concealing charms would shut you in for as long as you liked." Casting several charms to light, hide, warm and silence them, Hermione waggled her eyebrows, smiling she gracefully fell to her knees. "Well, professor, would you care to get up to some mischief with me then?" Hermione had also cushioned the flagstones, "Lean back and enjoy my darling, this is the perfect opportunity for us to misbehave in the hallways, there is absolutely no one around."

While she'd been talking Severus had been watching happily as she deftly removed all obstacles between his hot flesh and her eager mouth. "I like the way you put things, my love," he groaned when she smiled and licked him like a lollypop.

Lathing her tongue around the head, her eyes never leaving his, "Severus," she sighed.

A breath hissed through his teeth was her reward as she licked him from base to tip, crisscrossing with her tongue up the length before her lips closed around the head. This was only her second time at attempting this, but she was determined to do everything this time. Hermione liked the feel of his velvet covered steel running over her lips. The tart liquid that continually leaked from the tip was actually palatable.

Her head bobbed, he moaned, and his hands came to either side of her head, "That's right, angel, hold your mouth just like that, "Ooohhhh, yes, that's it… perfect," his voice had descended into a groan and he was guiding her head swiftly back and forth.

Not once did he hurt her, she could hear his breathing becoming jerky. A glance up as she moved, and she saw his head thrown back and his eyes closed. "Ooohhh angel, so perfect." He momentarily tensed, "Ooohhhhhh… coming," he panted and erupted. Her mouth filled with thick sour cum.

Hermione swallowed as fast as she could until she could control the flow. _Yes this was wonderful, she could do this_, she'd been uncertain, but Severus had loved it so much. She continued to lick him, determined to get every last drop. Finally his softening cock left her mouth with a pop, she sat back on her heels gazing up at his expression of bliss, "I think I enjoy making you come like that."

"I'm pleased," he panted leaning hard against the stone wall, "because that one of my favourite ways to come." Severus reached down to help Hermione up.

Their mouths met in a heated kiss and he spun her around. "Wow you get your recovery times quick," she panted caught by surprise.

Severus grinned and drew his wand, "Where you're concerned my love, I have endless reserves," she felt the wall behind her go soft and her skirt being bunched up around her waist. "Ah, you naughty little minx," he crooned, "no knickers," she grinned at him and he felt himself stiffen again beautifully. Reaching down he hooked one of her knees over his arm and straightened. Using his other hand he teased her entrance with his prick. "One favour deserves another, angel." She groaned and their mouths met again, tongues exploring frantically as he pushed home. Her hands laced behind his neck and she lifted her other leg around his waist. Every time he thrust, she sank into the delicious softness of the stone wall behind her. Her groans of delight had his hips flexing wildly, they were both panting and groaning. Shaking, they both exploded, her heat gripping and squeezing his, sending him spiralling into the longest release he could remember.

He stood with Hermione pressed against the wall, panting, Severus could feel the chill starting to invade their little sanctuary, and then he felt Hermione shiver. He allowed her legs to slip to the ground and pulled her into a tighter hug rubbing her back, "Something tells me that we should save any further debauched adventures in the hallways until the summer holidays, when it's warmer."

Hermione giggled and nodded against his chest, "You're probably right, although I don't know if I can wait that long, that was fantastic."

Severus laughed, "Come on little minx, home with you," he slapped her backside playfully gaining a moan. "Do you like being spanked?" His large hand was rubbing where he'd just connected. Her eyes shone, "Well another time, we'll have to experiment with that too. Right now I think we need sleep."

Hermione was suddenly over come with tiredness, "Mmm hum," she replied snuggling into his chest.


	13. Different Families

**Disclaimer:- **_I own nothing nor earn anything from this story. Everything you recognise is the property of JK Rowling and affiliates._

sSs

**A/N:-**_ So our story continues, many of you have asked when Ginny will enter the story properly. Well we get a glimpse of her this chapter and the next chapter is very Ginny centred. The web is tightening around our scoundrels and our Slytherins are getting closer to their retribution. Please enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter Thirteen – Different Families**

Much later that morning Hermione woke up in bliss, she was curled up and warm. Her lover behind her with his arms around her, and his morning erection was being gently thrust in and out between her legs along her already slick flesh. A sigh left her lips and she pushed back against her wizard. He nuzzled her ear, and then blew softly into it. Kissing further around his beautiful, rich voice said, "Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione groaned and angled her nether regions to better serve the purpose he had in mind, "Good morning, Severus, my darling."

His hand snaked over her hip to position itself between her legs, while his lips worshipped her neck and shoulder. She shuddered and had another attempt at capturing his member. This time she succeeded, and they both moaned as he slid home.

This unhurried, but passionate love making she was a participant in at this moment, was a revelation to Hermione. Severus moved achingly slowly, each stroke confident, deliberate and sure. She could feel that insistent heavy ball of sensation building, slowly and assuredly his heat claiming her. She was awash, consumed with sensation. This was perfect, sliding in, out, languorously stretching her each time, feeling her walls gripping his member with every delicious agonisingly slow stroke.

_This is… wow!_ Her overcome brain struggled to think, and a cry left her lips as her body shuddered. _No,_ she started chanting in her head. _No_, _don't come yet; don't let it be over yet, no_, but her traitorous body trembled again. Then behind her she heard a hitched breath and she knew Severus was also close. It was exquisite torture, building and stoking the fire. But another stroke, one more pass over her little bud of pleasure and she was lost. Hermione hadn't realised she could make such a sound as the ball of sensation tightened then finally exploded, tipping her over the summit of her pleasure. She hurtled towards her completion yelling his name as he never thought he'd hear it. After that he couldn't hold on, breathing hard against her neck, he followed.

"That was simply perfect," Hermione's voice cracked. As his spent member slithered out of her she turned to face him feeling something wet on her cheek. Severus quickly ducked his head, "Severus please do not hide your tears from me, my darling. We are soul mates, you and I, and when you cry from the beauty we create together, I will cry with you."

He tentatively raised his head, he'd never felt so exposed. This was disconcerting for him; he was used to having total control. But he let his love see his tears from the emotions created in their tender love making. "I love you," she whispered and gently kissed the wetness away.

Severus remained silent and swallowed hard as he watched reciprocal tears trickle from Hermione's eyes. Words just wouldn't work to explain how he felt at this moment. They lay there holding and caressing one another, until the call of nature overtook. Sighing irritatedly, Hermione said, "If I don't pee I'm going to make a puddle."

xox

Severus was finished in the bathroom first. As Hermione walked back into the bedroom he was standing in front of the mirror, he glanced at her and laughed evilly. "Time to tease the mirror," he said. Grinning, he grabbed Hermione's hand to pull her to in front of it as well, calling, "Hey you, randy image of me," his hands running over the witch he held. Summoning his wand from the bedside table, Severus transfigured the chair into a small day bed and settled Hermione softly onto it, she sighed.

"Yes Master," Severus smiled at the mirror's greeting, as he watched the face ghost in. The eyes panned down the Potions master's body. Said mirror gasped, taking in the proportions of his original's erect shaft. Severus smirked; he knew he was well endowed.

This was confirmed with the mirrors comment, "Wow, I've never seen one that big."

"And you are privileged to now," the Potions master commented silkily, turning to his witch. "Open your legs, my beautiful dove, let the mirror see your delights." Severus saw Hermione shudder, and instantly oblige, "Good girl," crooned to her. He gave the mirror a devilish look then commanded, "Watch me take my pleasure, Mirror."

His index finger slid from bottom to top of Hermione's folds until it landed on her clit, where it started circling. His lips kissing hers hungrily, soon his mouth slid to her throat. His hot orifice paid attention to both her rosy tipped delights when he reached her breasts, before kissing down further, his tongue dipped into her belly button.

_God I love it when he does this_, Hermione sighed internally. Her legs straining wider in anticipation, her eyes studying his mouth as it hovered above her wetness, and she happily watched the very tip of the sinful tongue just teasing the top of her womanhood. "I can't get enough of you, you're addictive," she heard him assert heatedly. A wave of his hand positioned the mirror a little more side on. He angled his head, his raven hair tickling her thighs.

Opening as wide as he could his whole mouth engulfed her and she squealed in delight. She felt his teeth scrap her mons then his tongue plunge inside her. "Oh my God Severus, that's so delicious," she moaned, and felt him grin against her. Groaning deeply she held his head in place, pushing her pelvis forward. His now ravenous licks and sucks coupled with his ragged heavy breathing had that amazing need building once more. Soon it sent her screaming over the edge. Every additional pass of his tongue making her convulse and sigh, "That was lovely," she murmured, still panting and unable to move.

"Well it's only going to get better." Standing straight he took his tool in hand and started running his hand over it. Hermione gave him a salacious grin when she saw the direction of his gaze, then her eyes followed his hands. She watched him mesmerised, "Open your naughty little p…" but his sentence descended into a groan when her grin widen and her hands slid over her stomach to her slick flesh, and did just what he was thinking. "Merlin's balls, I love you," he asserted his eyes were hot and his hands moving rapidly. Her thighs were shaking violently once more, swiftly Severus surged forward as Hermione cascaded into her orgasm.

Panting, she finally said, "That was so dirty, I loved it."

His eyebrow rose, and his grinning countenance turned to the mirror. "Was that dirty enough for you Mirror?"

When there was no answer, Hermione laughed, "I think he's speechless, Severus."

"Good," replied the Potions master, grinning and offering his hand to Hermione. "We better shower and go fetch the beleaguered Lord Lucius before he hexes Poppy for caring too much. Hermione laughed gaily.

xox

As Severus and Hermione finished showering, Draco had been awake for hours rubbing Astoria's back for her and completely oblivious to his father's accident the night before. Astoria had developed a crippling back ache three days ago. To tell the truth Draco was worried about his wife. The healer said it was the baby resting on a nerve and the pain would soon pass when the child moved again. It was shortly after this that the head had engaged, even though she still had two weeks to go, however the back ache had remained. He watched her now waddling to the bathroom, wondering if maybe they should say enough once this child was born. He was unsure if she would make it through the whole day.

The Greengrass' were coming for lunch. His in-laws were haughty people with still dubious ideas about purebloods. Lucius had informed him of Severus and Hermione's engagement, he was very happy for them. He was relieved for his lunch plans that his mother was also coming for lunch. It negated any awkwardness, because his father would not step into the same room as her. Therefore he, Severus and Hermione was coming for dinner. _Oh fuck it._ _It would actually do all the bigoted prunes good to be exposed to Hermione. He was not going to make apologies for his friendship with the Gryffindor. She was the best example of a muggleborn being capable, and yes superior that he knew. _A tiny devious part of his brain wished they were coming for lunch, even if it probably would end in a hexing fest.

Astoria heard him chuckle as she managed to swing herself back onto the bed with only a slight grimace. "What was that Draco?" then groaning, she added, "This is the worst birthday, I'm so sick of being a beached whale."

"It was nothing, and you are anything but a beached whale, my treasure." He leaned across and kissed her head. Draco's eyes watched his wife's swollen belly move. Although he'd never admit it, he never tired of seeing evidence of the life he'd helped create inside her. Panning his eyes inevitable lower, _Merlin I miss fucking_. Astoria had been too uncomfortable for him to couple with her now for almost two months, he was so sick of secreting himself away and wanking so she didn't feel guilty for denying him. He irritatedly pulled the sheet up over her sheer green silk negligee, "Wouldn't want you to get cold," he said. Simultaneously disappointed and annoyed that he didn't have to look at temptation anymore.

Breakfast arrived via one of his elves and Draco picked up the Daily Prophet, and chuckled as he read the morning's headline-

**Are We All Being Deceived?**

However, his smirk slipped from his face as he started to read.

'…The British Wizarding community is in shock this morning, and questions must be asked about the behaviour of the Harry Potter. After this paper reported on Sunday morning, the disgraceful behaviour of Ron Weasley at the Victory ball on Saturday night, it now appears that Harry Potter is being placed in the same category.

Yesterday in the Leaky Cauldron, this reporter witnessed the Head of the Aurory cast a Stinging hex at an unarmed Professor Hermione Granger. The witch in question had been having a quiet drink with Professor Severus Snape and Lord Lucius Malfoy, when Commander Potter approached the trio, accusations already flying from his mouth. The ranting wizard appeared to be oblivious to the wellbeing of others in his single minded determination to accuse Professor Granger of making Dumbledore lie.

This reporter is asking, after the assurances of Albus Dumbledore, as reported in this paper. Is Harry Potter the real deal? Yes, he rid the world of a monster, but has he taken his place? But most importantly, has Wizarding Britain backed the wrong wizards?

It has come to this reporter's attention that the Minister of Magic confirmed yesterday afternoon that Snape and Malfoy are genuine, and have a long history of benevolence and charitable deed outside Britain in both Wizarding and Muggle enterprises.

Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall was even more vocal, and I quote. "Being Dumbledore's deputy for the entire second Wizarding war, I am in a unique position. I stated these facts ten years ago in support, at the trials of Professor Severus Snape and Lord Lucius Malfoy, and I will put it in plain language once again, for the _entirety_ of Wizarding Britain to grasp. Having seen the error of their ways during the first rein of the wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort, both wizards approached Albus Dumbledore feeling they were in a unique position to assist in the dark wizard's demise when he rose to prominence once more after the ill fated Triwizard Tournament of 1994. The Wizarding public must understand that in order to do that, the world had to believe they actually were Death Eaters. The actions of Mr. Potter and Weasley lead me to wonder if they are capable of understanding this basic fact, given their continued reprehensible behaviour and lack of care for their erstwhile friend. "

So there you have it wizards and witches of Britain, look at the pictures. Perhaps it is time to make a stand. The Daily Prophet will continue to keep readers up to date with developments as they happen…'

Draco looked at Astoria as he finished reading the article to her, "I hope father and Severus can fix this. Although, with Hermione now set to marry Sev, perhaps they will all just disappear back to France."

Astoria patted Draco's thigh, "No one would blame them if they did," but she suddenly clutched her back and grimaced. Draco looked started and discarded the paper, "Another Braxton Hick, I think," said the still slightly distressed witch.

xox

Although Neville was reading the same article aloud to Luna, the Longbottom household was a very different scene. Frank and Xanthia always rose early. However, unlike the Malfoys, who had a nanny to take care of their children when they wanted some time alone. The Longbottoms were all in their homely little sitting room, which was alight with joy, despite their apprehensions at the news they were reading.

Neville was sitting by his cosy fire watching his family around him. He lowered the paper and swallowed thickly, seeing the sway of his wife's luscious backside as she bent to place Alice in her bouncer after a feed, her milk enlarged breasts still swinging loose from her open blouse, as she came and plonked herself in his lap, "All right Nevie?" She'd seen his still pensive expression.

Neville nodded, "Yeh, just thinking, I hope it will be all right for 'Mione now." He suddenly realised how lucky he was, and stroked his wife's cheek. "I love you Luna, we have a beautiful family," he proclaimed earnestly.

"I love you too Nevie, and I'm sure things will work out now she got the Professor."

xox

The Potter residence was dark and almost empty. Ginny had not returned there after the fight at Georges. She and the children had stayed at the Burrow. Harry was still fuming, and as usual blaming everyone else for his predicament. He had company in his misery though; Ron was staying with him for support. Well at least that's what he'd told his mother.

Ginny sat at the kitchen gazing out the burrow window at the snow. Her attention suddenly shifted back through to the lounge at the sounds of her children's laughter. She smiled at her father, Charlie and George playing trains with James and Albus, while little Lily sat nestled in her poppy's lap. Percy and Penelope were due for lunch, as were Ron and Harry.

The youngest Weasley was fully expecting her family to have more to say about the article in the Daily Prophet this morning. She was quietly relived that the world –and especially her family- were starting to see her husband and brother for what she knew them to be, and especially for what they'd done to Hermione. The pain in her head spiked with these thoughts, and she attempted to massage it away then changed subject.

She missed Bill; he was staying in France with the Delacours for this unusual break. She looked down at her stomach. Guilt overwhelmed her as she wished yet again that the child growing within did not exist. All it would mean after the birth was another round of fixing, to make herself into the perfect trophy wife again. She'd never told her mother the agony she endured each time Harry declared her breasts needed to be this size, or she'd put on too much weight.

Glancing again at her lovely children she wished life was different. She loved them dearly, but she'd always wanted a family life like she'd grown up with. For the life of her, she still couldn't remember how she had come to marry Harry Potter. When he'd broken it off with her before he left that year, she'd been heartbroken. But as that year had progressed she'd recovered and moved on.

During her last year at Hogwarts, there had been several seventh years she had engaged with regularly. Even being subjected to Death Eaters and all the horror, hadn't put her libido on hold, she'd found sex a very enjoyable release from it all. She hadn't cared male or female, but then Harry, Ron and Hermione had come back.

That's when her memories had started becoming hazy. Then there was Hermione, her best friend. When she'd tried to start her friendship with Hermione once more, both Ron and Harry had forbidden it, she had done as they'd asked, but still couldn't remember why. From just before that holiday onwards, a getaway she couldn't recall agreeing to go on, and coming back engaged when she was unable to remember the proposal, she looked lovingly at her father, she knew he hadn't been pleased.

Then the horror of what married life with Harry was, but up until now she'd never really fought it. Then that one kind act by a man who she should have hated. Taking a deep breath she wished things were different. _I wish this headache would give up_, Ginny watched her mother walking towards her with tea and a serious expression. _This can only mean trouble_. _She'll want me to go back, Merlin help me, I never want to go back. Maybe I should just tell her their dirty little secrets. _

Ginny cradled her aching head in her hands, and glanced once more at the honest and loving woman who'd been toiling over her stove preparing lunch_. I couldn't do that to her. I just want to die. _"Thanks, Mum," Ginny tried to give her mother a smile. But that was when it hit, it seemed to coincide with that last thought. The tea tumbled out of her hands as they both went to her head. Biting the inside of her mouth to try and centre her thoughts, she managed to grit her teeth and say, "It's O.K. Mum, it's only another migraine." She blinked trying to focus her eyes. "I'll go and lay down for a while."

Molly looked at her deathly pale daughter, "Are you sure love, this is the third one you've had since you came here."

"Yes Mum I'm sure," Ginny managed around her pain, as she stumbled towards the stairs to collapse on her bed.

xox

Hermione and Severus wandered into the Infirmary about eleven thirty. Neither of them had seen the paper, and they'd had breakfast in their rooms so the post hadn't caught up with them either. Their attention was now taken by Lucius, who had well and truly had enough of all things medical and demanded irritatedly, "What took you two so long?"

His discontented tone made Severus smirk, and the Potions master gave Hermione a subtle wink. "Well let me see, first there was wake up sex, then morning sex, err shower sex and…" his voice trailed off looking at Hermione.

"Oh, you forgot after shower sex, darling," she turned to Lucius whose expression had changed to amusement laced with perhaps lust, and Hermione smiled. "Which of course led to having another shower and more shower sex," she finished, before inquiring, "Is your arm feeling better this morning, dear?"

The blond nodded dumbly as she walked towards him to kiss his cheek, "Good morning, Lucius."

"Hello, pet," he returned the kiss, "Severus," they nodded to each other.

The Matron chose just that moment to appear, "Ah you're here." She took a breath, "The paper was extraordinary this morning, and good to see." The three friends gave once another puzzled looks, which the Matron missed, and she continued speaking, "Now his arm will be fine, I've removed the bandage, but he should take it easy today."

Hermione was having trouble stifling her laugh, at the look on Lucius' face, finally he couldn't remain silent. "Might I remind you, that I am still here, Madam, and further more that Severus Snape is not my father," he stated imperiously, rising from the chair he'd been sitting in, in full aristocratic ire.

xox

The three friends flooed straight from the Infirmary to the Manor, and there was a mad dash for the Prophet which lay folded neatly on the table. Severus was quickest, swiping it up, he started to read out loud. Once he had finished reading he looked up at Hermione, and just pulled her face forward to kiss her. The paper was forgotten, he was so pleased, they were being supported, as he knew they would be. Their kiss grew more passionate and they became lost in each other.

Lucius had been sitting quietly watching them. Suddenly he had tears prickling his eyes. Their beautiful intimate play had just served to remind him of what he didn't have, and why he was stumbling blindly out of Severus' floo last night. Rising he said quietly, "I'm sorry my friends, I find myself rather tired after that uncomfortable bed last night," he was rather proud of the fact that he'd made it through that sentence.

However, his voice still contained a husky quality, and they both heard the sadness contain there in. Realising they had been exceedingly thoughtless and selfish, they both reached for him. Severus addressing his friend, "We're terrible sorry Lucius we got carried away."

"Mmmm," his friend replied still not trusting his voice. Both Severus and Hermione suddenly noticed Lucius looking around, as if lost. The debris from his excesses had been cleared away by the house elves, but they heard him sigh, as if remembering what had caused his lapse in judgement. Finally he looked at them, his eyes sad, "I really am very tired."

Hermione glanced from one man to the other. Lucius really did look exhausted, even if the Matron had given him a sleeping potion last night. She smiled at Severus who could see a devious plan forming in her mind. He nodded, so in her best bossy voice she commanded, "Come on," both men looked at her. "We're all going to lie down and have a rest. We had a late breakfast we don't need lunch til later. So we'll set the alarm for mid afternoon?" She had a wizard in each hand, "Whose room then?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow to Severus, "Bossy isn't she?"

"Severus chuckled and sighed lovingly, "Yes, wonderful to hear, isn't it?" He followed this statement with a frisky swat at her bottom, "We'll go to our rooms, Miss Cheeky."

Hermione laughed merrily and led the way.

When they arrived she continued, "Shoes and outer robes off everybody," as she got rid of hers and climbed on the bed. Severus you on your side," she patted the space next to her. "Lucius come and put your head just here," she indicated her lap. "I can sense you need to unburden yourself." Nobody argued, Hermione watched as Severus warded the door and toed off his boots and robes. Lucius did the same with a little help from Hermione with his robes and coat as she knelt up on the bed. When she'd finished, Severus pulled her down and gathered her into his arms to cuddle. Whispering, "You're a very special lady. This is exactly what he needs." He kissed her temple and watched Lucius scoot in next to Hermione and after arranging his still slightly sore arm so it wouldn't get bumped, he place his head carefully, exactly where she had indicated.

When Hermione started stroking his head like a mother would a child, she wasn't certain it was the smartest thing she had ever attempted, but she wanted him to feel safe. He initially tensed, but after a shaky moment she heard him sigh, and then felt him relax a little, it was then she asked soothingly, "I don't suppose you'd like to tell us what upset you last night would you?" her voice trying to put him at ease.

It took a little time, and some more stroking, but surprisingly he started talking, softly albeit, but talking never the less. "It's silly I suppose, when I went to Emily last night, I saw that she'd only recently bid goodbye to another man." His gaze glanced up to Hermione's. "They all do it, one man after another. But for some reason, last night it bothered me, we still had sex but I couldn't seem to satisfy myself with her. I left as soon as we were finished." He drew in a shuddering breath, "When I got here, well I was still horny," he stopped talking for a moment and started drawing circles on the quilt with his finger. The room filled with silence, Hermione opened her mouth and drew breath but Severus stilled her. Gaining her attention with a caress, he shook his head.

Sure enough, Lucius collected his thoughts and continued while they listened quietly. "In an attempt to try and sate myself, I decided to use the lovely images of you two writhing against each other…" he drew shaky breath, "That exquisite red bra, it was lovely, pet." He captured one of her hands still stroking his head and brought her palm to his lips. "I don't think either of you realised exactly how utterly charming you look together." His eyes lifted to Severus' and he smiled wistfully. He thought quietly for another moment, "Anyway the thing that unsettled me happened next. I was imaging Severus showing me, well never mind," pausing once more as he felt Hermione continue her ministrations. He rubbed her thigh gently in thanks, and continued, "At any rate I was all caught up in imagining, but the fantasy changed without me realising and it was no longer you, but someone completely off limits. She made me so hot I exploded almost immediately." He yawned, so relaxed from Hermione's continued stroking movements, "Well I panicked. The pictures in my head simultaneously enflamed and scared me. I don't think this person would ever be assessable to me… or willing… ever. There is every likelihood that she hates me for past deeds committed in ignorance. I was confused that I'd imagined such a thing. Especially that it had made me so aroused," he shook his head sleepily.

"So you drank a bottle of Firewhisky and flooed to my quarters?"

"Mmmm," replied Lucius sounding half asleep.

Hermione gave Severus a no need to remind him look, and said, "Don't worry Lucius." She leaned forward and kissed his head, "Things have a habit of working out, love. Go to sleep and rest."

Severus watched the blond wizard's eyes close and his breathing even out, "You're truly amazing," he murmured into her hair.

"Who do you suppose it is?" Hermione was still stroking Lucius' hair was they spoke quietly.

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Severus gazed down at the sleeping wizard, "I've never seen him relax like that. You're good for him, angel." He gave her a heated look, "So how about showing me how good you are for me," he cocked an eyebrow at her.

Hermione drew her wand, and cast a silencing charm around Lucius' sleeping form. She continued stroking the silky blond head but offered her lips to her raven-haired lover. They shared a long and very languid kiss. There was very little else they could do without disturbing Lucius with Hermione's movement, so eventually they both settled for a nap as well.


	14. Rescuing His Damsel

**Disclaimer:- **_There has been no shift in the universe, and I still neither own nor earn anything from this story, apart from the pleasure of writing it. Harry Potter and his world are the property of JK Rowling and her associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Can we see balance slowly starting to be redressed? This is the chapter many of you have been waiting for, and even though Severus refuses to divulge more than a few tit bits of what he found in Ginny's mind, some of the detail will come out in future chapters. It was also lovely to see the surge of sympathy in the reviews for Lucius in the last chapter. Let me also take this opportunity to thank all those who review and everyone who has continued to read silently, it would be nice to hear from you as well it is a fairly painless process reviewing, and it gets easier the more times you do it, even one word is appreciated. Please enjoy the next instalment…_

hHh

**Chapter fourteen - Rescuing His Damsel **

At the Burrow Sunday lunch was almost finished, and a very tense scene was about to play out. Ginny had forced herself back downstairs when Harry had arrived. The last thing she wanted was a private visit from her _loving_ husband. Her thoughts about that made the pain spike. This wasn't the first time the redhead had noticed that when she thought about not going back to Harry or staying here at the Burrow, the pain increased in intensity.

Thinking back through the years, she'd always put headaches down to stress. But could it have been something else? Trying to coordinate past acute pain with events was difficult, especially when her head currently felt like it was about to blow off her shoulders. Right now all she could do was fight the rising nausea and try and force food down her throat so she looked like nothing was wrong.

Molly placed her hand on Ginny's arm and her daughter heard her voice sound in the murky depths of her suffering. "Perhaps I could keep the children for a few days, so you and Harry could have some time alone to resolve things?"

The red-headed witch wanted to scream, 'NO', but knew that would only make matters worse. "Perhaps," she conceded. Molly took in the grin that spread on her son-in-laws face, and it unsettled her terribly. Contained within it was no pleasure, merely gloating, as his eyes narrowed, glinting with an almost evil intent. This was not the first time she had seen this. Glancing quickly at her husband, his concerned expression made her pause, she back peddled quickly, saying to Harry and Ron, "Then on the other hand, if you boys are still planning your Quidditch tour, perhaps Ginny and the little ones might stay here for a visit while you're away." The lovable matriarch watched as his eyes narrowed further. The look in them scared her, and she saw her daughter sway slightly and turn paler then before.

Suddenly Harry's eyes shuttered, he gave Ron an almost imperceviable wink, which made the corner of the red-headed wizard's mouth turn up almost nastily. Harry then settled into the loving husband, this trickled through Molly like a frigid river at spring thaw. A truth was revealed to her. She may have been old fashioned and some would think simple, but she was not stupid.

Her only daughter was being manipulated and dare she think it, abused by these two men, and if she didn't know better she would swear there was something else happening here as well. Would saying something, make Ginny's suffering more acute? Molly could tell the pain was getting worse, but what was causing it. In the past when her daughter had come to stay here after the couple had fought, she had been plagued by the same headache, yet at other times she never seemed to get them. _We need this day to end,_ the confused woman thought.

Then she heard Harry say in an almost mocking sympathetic voice. "Are you suffering after that Malfoy bastard grabbed you yesterday, Gin Gin?"

Ginny's voice was like velvet steel. "No, Mr. Malfoy didn't hurt me, Harry." The look etched on her pain ridden features, was finally accusing him of ill treatment.

Seeing his world starting to topple, Harry lost it. "So, even you, my wife," Molly saw Ginny cringe, "you're supporting the Death Eaters now as well." Everyone around the table was aghast at his accusation.

"Harry," she tried weakly, "it's just not like that. I'm grateful that he caught me, I would have fallen on Lily if he hadn't." She was in too much pain to fight with him now. That's all her marriage was now, continual fights and pain, social engagements and being bound, helpless, whist being forced to watch her goading husband and his best friend bugger each other and laugh at her. At least the children didn't know Daddy and Uncle Ron's dirty little secret.

Harry had now stood from the table. "So I suppose you all believe the Prophets account of what happened yesterday?" He looked around the table accusingly.

It was Charlie who suddenly stood. "Actually the Prophets version was a little light on the facts," he watched his brother-in-law start to smile nastily, thinking he had support. "It was much worse than they portrayed," Charlie continued.

Harry and Ron looked pleased, and Percy sniffed, "Yes, _Kingsley_ wanted me to make an appointment with Malfoy and Snape so he could welcome them home," he snorted. "As if we want scum like that back in the country."

Charlie turned to his pompous brother and whispered, "Shut it you twat, before you get yourself in trouble."

Cutting off whatever reply Percy would have made, Arthur finally stood. He had been listening carefully. "Molly, Ginny, Penelope, please take the children into the front room." The Weasley patriarch had seen something in Charlie's expression that meant he didn't support what Harry was asserting. He had seen this expression in many people over the years, people too scared of the repercussions to follow through with their thoughts. However, he firstly addressed Percy. "Charlie's right Percy, you're attitude is about to backfire on you. You have always been a little short on common sense. I am aware that you will attempt to relay whatever happens here to the highest bidder, you must realise that family business is not to be carried any further."

Percy huffed, "Come Penelope, we're going home."

"No, Percy dear, I wish to help," Penelope said carefully. She was busy assisting Molly with the children and Ginny. Percy huffed again, but stayed put.

Arthur now spoke, "Did you see what actually happened, Charlie?"

"Hey, hang on a second Dad," Ron interjected, rising on the defence. "Aren't we going to take Harry's word? It's always been good enough in the past."

Arthur gave a long suffering sigh. "Son, too many times we've taken Harry's word, and it's turned out to be wrong."

Harry blew, his wand already drawn. "You bastard, I brought respectability back to this family, by forcing myself to marry your daughter. How dare you not believe me!"

George came to his father's aid in a moment, and soon the rash black-haired man found more wands at his throat. "How dare you make such assumptions and threaten our father," Charlie raged. "This family was more intact _and_ respectable before you came back that year, than it is now. I suggest you leave and sort yourself out."

"Son, what you saw yesterday, was it reliably reported by the Prophet?"

"It certainly was," he was glaring at Harry, who had risen up to his full height, and was looking defiant, despite knowing he was only a hairs breath from being unceremoniously expelled.

"The only thing the Prophet did was water the story down." Charlie took a breath, "I had only just arrived at the Leaky when I heard my brother-in-law loudly approaching three people minding their own business. Something made me stop and watch. What ensued was brutal and callous. Harry demanded Hermione Granger speak to him." Charlie looked around at his father and brothers. "She politely told him, she had no wish to, Ginny seemed to be trying to get him to stop, and he shoved her out of the way, she fell. Lucius Malfoy caught her and Severus Snape grabbed Lily out of the way, or she would have fallen on the child. He then accused them of manhandling his family." Charlie's eyes hadn't left Harry's as he spoke, until he turned to look at his father. "But the bit that really revolted me was him hexing an unarmed witch, point blank. He was the aggressor, Miss Granger had no warning," Charlie said, as he explained the whole truth.

When he was finished, there was a deathly silence. Finally Arthur cleared his throat, "I think you better leave and think very hard about these events Harry. I know you have always maintained that Hermione Granger betrayed us all. I have never believed that to be the case, and have always regretted that for the sake of peace I bore not seeing the vital young woman I had come to think of as a daughter. Someone, who had no one else in this world to call family. I then watched her being denied everything she strived for, I'm pleased Minerva protected her from what I now realise was you." The kindly Weasley drew breath, "You married my own daughter also against my better judgement. Your marriage has given us three beautiful grandchildren, but I can see that Ginny is utterly miserable. Over the years I have done a lot of listening and waiting, I know that now is the right time. I think you should leave." George and Charlie were hunting him with their wands. Arthur's eyes were sad as he turned to Ron. "And let it be stated here and now Ronald, even though you are my son and I love you, your behaviour has also been reprehensible. If you continue to support Harry Potter and neither of you change your ways, then you are no longer welcome here either."

The ensuing standoff was heated on both sides, and neither Harry nor Ron would see reason. Arthur finally collapsed into his chair in frustration.

"You heard my father, both of you out," George said.

Harry turned at the door and sneered spitefully. "Don't think this is the end of it. I'll have the last laugh. After all, I'm the one in charge of the Aurory you know. When your daughter's dead Snape and Malfoy will be where they belong. I'll have all the evidence I need, because it's a dark curse that ails her. Don't think you can cross me and get away with it." He raised his wand, his eyes glittering with malice and he spat, "_Afflictio maximus_."

A bolt of magic shot through the house and there was a howling scream from the front room and the sound of children screaming, "Mummy, Mummy." Harry looked at his father-in-law and laughed, "Fools," he yelled, and both men turned, Disapparating before the hexes aimed at them connected, and leaving four horrified open mouthed men.

Arthur shook himself and rose. "Percy, call Minerva tell her what's happened and ask if Poppy can come. Then you and Penelope to take James, Albus and Lily to your home ward it securely, and keep them safe. George, explain to your mother what's happened, tell her we've gone for help and stay with her and Ginny. Charlie come with me." Arthur already had his cloak on.

"Where to, Dad?"

"Malfoy Manor of course, it would take Bill too long to get here, and I think Snape and Malfoy are more knowledgeable anyway." He sighed, "I only hope they'll help us." They were out the door and Apparating away.

xox

At the Manor, Draco was having his share of family problems, but on a very much more trivial level. His mother had caused her usual upsets and the Greengrass' had retaliated in front of the children. Narcissa had left in a huff as soon as lunch was finished and Astoria had gone upstairs to rest, her back ache getting worse. The rest of her family were just leaving when two panicked looking redheads approached the front door. Seeing the snotty Greengrass' off the property, Draco turned and addressed Arthur. "Arthur, Charlie. What can I do for you?"

"We're very sorry to disturb you, but it is imperative that we speak with Lucius and Severus as soon as possible. Are they here?"

Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but nodded and called an elf. "Please inform Masters Lucius and Severus they are needed urgently at the main entrance," he glanced back at the two almost terrified looking wizards "An emergency if you will, Arthur and Charlie Weasley wish to speak with them," the elf disappeared. "Please, come in gentlemen."

The words were only just out of his mouth when a sob sounded from upstairs. "Draco," came his wife's insistent cry. The blond man rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, but I think she's in labour. I need to..." he was making to and fro movements.

Even in his distress, Arthur was his usual kind self. "Draco, go to your wife, thank you for your assistance, we appreciate it," he assured him, "I'm sure we'll be right from here."

Draco nodded, and sighed in relief. "Thank you, I'm sure my father and Severus will be here momentarily, excuse me," and he ran off up the stairs. He had just disappeared out of sight when Arthur and Charlie heard distant running footsteps.

Severus and Lucius had been shocked by the sudden arrival of a house elf, and especially when it delivered its message. The noise had woken Hermione, blinking she'd seen her bed mates hurrying into their outer robes and shoes. "What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Arthur and Charlie Weasley are at the main doors. There's a problem we don't know what yet." Lucius looked kindly at her, "You stay here and rest, love, I'm sure we won't be long."

But her feet were already over the side of the bed, she swayed before righting herself. "No, I'm coming too." Suddenly they were all running towards the front entrance of the house.

The expressions of alarm and panic on the faces of the pacing wizards waiting for them, took away any thoughts of civilities. "What's wrong?" Severus demanded, he was clutching Hermione's hand and Lucius was behind them. Arthur looked fearful seeing the three of them initially, he'd been unsure they would be accepting of them until Snape's words sunk in. "It's Ginny he's cursed her, she's in agony and we don't know how…" he hadn't even finished speaking.

"Where?" Lucius demanded, surging forward.

"At home," Arthur offered, "We've called Poppy," he added lamely.

They were all heading out the front doors. "_Potter_ I assume," Severus spat the name, the redheads nodded. "What words did he say?"

Arthur and Charlie looked at one another, "_Afflictio maximus_," Charlie finally seemed to remember.

Severus grimaced, and gripped Hermione's hand tighter. "We need to hurry. Go, we'll follow."

xox

There were five cracks of apparition outside the Burrow, as they became sensible of their environment a shrill howl was heard from within. The men communicated with almost mono syllables, "Where?" Snape demanded. Arthur pointed, Severus and Lucius ran, Hermione trailing after them.

When they entered the front room, Poppy Pomfrey was watching Molly gravely. The Weasley matriarch had tears streaming down her face as she attempted to calm Ginny, and George comforted her.

Turning on hearing the rush of feet into the room, Poppy sighed, "Oh Severus, thank Merlin. I don't know how to stop it, and her distress has started contractions, her body's rejecting her baby. Hopefully once you have her stable I'll be able to settle the contractions."

Severus thrust Hermione towards Lucius and was on his knees next to Ginny, as Arthur pulled Molly out of the way and embraced her. Charlie and George were simply standing around looking helpless.

Severus told the afflicted woman every step of what he was going to do. "Ginevra, I need to find the spells inception so I can neutralise it. You will feel me in your head?" All Ginny could manage was a weak moan, "All right, hold as still as you can and no matter what keep your eyes open."

Ginny was sweating profusely, and had vomited twice, looking at Poppy as she cleansed the distressed woman once more, Severus said, "I will be as gentle as I can be but you did bring anti-stroke potions didn't you?" The Mediwitch nodded. "Hermione, keep both our brows as free of sweat as possible." Hermione was instantly beside Severus.

They were both surprised when Lucius shed his outer robes as well and joined them. "You take care of Severus, and I'll look after Ginevra," Lucius advised.

Snape set to work, "_Legilimens_," he muttered. It took almost an hour and a super human effort on Ginny's part not to give into the pain. Suddenly Severus found what he was looking for and tiredly mumbled the counter-curse. Everything instantly went quiet without the constant panting and moaning. However, they heard Severus gasp and say more words. Words that Poppy understood and she was ready.

Severus fell back tiredly on his heels and Hermione sank down beside him conjuring water. "Here love, drink this," he was shaking so much she had to help him. Hermione wet a new cloth after vanishing the soiled one and wiped his exhausted face, she realised there was terror shining in his eyes, similar to what she'd seen there ten years ago. Stroking his face softly, she leant her forehead on his. "I love you, and you are safe with me," she whispered, holding his face in her hands.

"Thank you, I needed that," was his weak reply. Lucius helped him to his feet then kept an arm on him until he regained his strength. While Hermione had her arms around his waist and her head resting on his chest, desperately trying to let him know it was all right while they watched and hoped.

Molly and Arthur saw the true calm of serenity and fierce love between the man who had just saved their daughter's life and Hermione, and the bond of friendship the three shared as they stood supporting Severus after what Arthur imagined must have been a terrible ordeal. "Thank you, Severus," Molly said, grasping his still shaking hands. "Nobody else could have done what you just did." Then turning to his friend, "Lucius; thank you," Molly patted his hand. Finally she turned to Hermione, her eyes full of pain. "I'm so sorry Hermione," she cried, "After all those two idiots have done to you, you still came willingly to help." It was too much for poor Molly she was sobbing.

Hermione gave Severus a tight squeeze and looked up at him. He nodded that he was all right, so she drew Molly into a hug and comforted her. "There, there Mrs. Weasley, there was little you could have done, you weren't to know. I really never blamed any of you, and it wasn't Ginny's fault either. I could see she tried her best to stop him yesterday."

Poppy was now working on the unconscious woman, wielding every medical spell in her arsenal that she thought might help. "I think you managed to isolate the whole bleed Severus, well done." The Mediwitch's statement drew a gasp from the assembled family, and drew Molly back to her daughter.

Severus nodded tiredly, rubbing his forehead as Hermione's arms enveloped him once more. This time he put his arms around her as well. "I only hope I didn't do any damage, rifling through her memories so quickly."

Poppy scolded him, "Don't man, the way her blood pressure was rising we're lucky she's still with us. It has started to drop now, but I must still deal with this threatened miscarriage. She needs to be at the infirmary, Poppy looked around the room.

To everyone's surprise Lucius was already lifting the limp form from the lounge. "Come on then, let's go," he turned to Arthur. "May I respectfully suggest Arthur, that you and your boys see to the safety of the children and anything else she holds dear, when Potter activated this curse, I believe he realised his family had become redundant."

Molly wrapped a blanket around Ginny's unconscious form, and Hermione replaced Lucius' robes and cloak around him then drew it around Ginny as well placed a sticking charm to keep it closed while he apparated them. It was too dangerous to floo her to Hogwarts.

Poppy produced a sustaining potion to fortify Severus, then Molly and her Flooed straight to the infirmary. Severus and Hermione went with Lucius to make certain everything was all right, Hermione Side-Along Apparated Severus to help him conserve his strength.

xox

Minerva looked up and stilled as the Floo flared. She'd been pacing. "Well?" she asked hesitantly, as Poppy started setting up in case she had to deliver Ginny's premature baby. "She's still with us only thanks to Severus and his knowledge of dark curses, but not out of the woods yet I'm afraid, Minnie. Can you open the window when you see him and Malfoy approaching?" Poppy pointed to the balcony window adjacent to the entrance.

Molly was beside herself with worry, and started pacing in Minerva's stead.

It wasn't long and a powerful gale blasted through the Hospital wing as two wizards landed lightly. Lucius took off at a run to reach poppy and Severus placed Hermione back on the ground. "If it hadn't been for the circumstances I would have enjoyed that Severus," they heard her say as they approached. Poppy was so intent on her task she didn't even think to scold Lucius for over doing it with his not quite healed arm.

Snape, as exhausted as he was after his energy sapping journey through Ginny's mind and the effects of what he saw there, snapped straight into Potions master role. He'd seen some truly awful things in the young woman's head. He hadn't felt this nauseous since his spy days. Once he had Poppy's list of requested brews, clasping Hermione's hand tightly for comfort, they went off to make them. "I'll have to collect some of the ingredients from the Manor," he told her. "Will you start the cleansing Potion and the Blood Replenisher while I'm gone?"

"Of course, my love." Hermione reached up and kissed him. She sensed something was wrong, he'd been shaking ever since he'd come back from Ginny's mind, she reinforced what she'd said earlier, "I love you, darling. Don't be long."

Severus managed a little smile for her, "Sweet Merlin, I love you," he declared and kissed her back, "I'll be as quick as I can."

Back up at the Infirmary Lucius stood back watching and not really wanting to leave. However, he suddenly realised it was only family there now and they might think it strange he was still there, so he quietly backed away. Going to the floo he stepped out in Severus' chambers, "Severus?"

"Lab," Hermione called, "He's gone to get ingredients, how's Ginny?"

Lucius sighed, "Still unconscious. Arthur, Charlie and George have just arrived with her children, and a little brown dog, all safe and sound."

"Oh that's good news," Hermione said, trying to appear cheerful.

xox

The trio had now done everything they could to guarantee Ginny's survival, and were sitting in Severus' quarters having their third night cap. They'd missed dinner, and Severus had been told when he'd gone back to the Manor that Astoria was at St Mungo's, so dinner there had been cancelled. Draco had since sent his father an elf with a note saying they expected the baby before dawn.

It was now the wee hours of the morning, Severus had spent hours with Kingsley and a handpicked group of Aurors handing over memories of what he'd found in Ginny's mind. It was decided that in order to keep them safe, they would remain with Minerva in the Headmistress' office. All of them were due to attend a meeting in Minerva's office the next morning. Severus suspected that a new Order of The Phoenix was about to be commissioned to deal with all the issues associated with Harry Potter.

He was now reclining with Hermione, with his head on her lap. He would never tell her what he'd seen in the poor woman's mind. All he did admit to her and Lucius was that she'd been under some form of the Imperious curse when she married Potter, and apparently no one had noticed. Then that it wasn't Ginny's fault that their friendship had stopped, "Potter and Weasley forbid her to remain friends with you. There is now enough evidence to have Potter sacked, lynched and thrown into Azkaban, and definitely enough for a quick annulment of a bogus marriage. The poor woman will never have to spend another moment worrying about Potter.

Severus contemplated quietly for a while before he spoke again. "I'm not certain that he's not suffering from a curse himself. After what he's done to his wife and you, angel," he caught her hand and kissed it. "I get the feeling he's been tainted by a powerful coercive form of dark magic. He certainly needs help, Weasley as well I suspect."

"I must admit the same thought has been running around my mind, but would we ever get the chance to do that?" Lucius inquired, rubbing his sore arm. Severus shrugged.

Hermione sat there quietly thinking, "Do you think it was something we picked up during that year away?"

"Possibly," Severus agreed.

"Well why didn't it affect me?"

"You're Muggle-born, my dear," was Lucius' prompt reply. "Magic of that nature only affects half and purebloods, unless it is more specific."

Hermione looked slightly affronted but also confused, Severus sat back up. "It only shows the casters ignorance, but it saved you, angel," he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She looked into his eyes, "So something activated it?"

He nodded, "Yes, no doubt the caster would have been a Death Eater, and it would have been one killed in the final battle or immediately after. Because you said it was only after the battle that they started to change."

Hermione nodded, "Why would the caster have to be dead?"

"A sort of warped legacy if you will," Lucius smoothed, "You know, making certain evil lived on, all that rubbish."

"Oh," understanding finally dawned, and Hermione shivered.

Severus rubbed her arms, "Come on let's get warm in bed," he looked over at his friend, "Would you like to stay with us?"

Lucius gave them a genuine smile, knowing exactly why Severus had asked. "Yes I would appreciate that, thank you."

"I could use a bath," Hermione admitted.

"Actually I guess we all could," Severus agreed as Lucius nodded. "A relaxing bath to sooth away the worries of the last hours," his voice washed over her, caressing her cares away, and in this state she suddenly found herself overwhelmingly tired.

Hermione heard a strange noise she couldn't quite place. It was vaguely like the sound the door had made when it appeared, then the calming running of taps and fragrances wafting up to her, she was happily enveloped in Severus' arms and knew she was safe, so didn't worry. The feeling of magic rippling over her prickling her skin deliciously and they were naked.

Her eyes opened long enough to note that the bath was a round tub, and huge. "Lucius have you been tinkering with the fittings again," she heard Severus say, as they settled in.

"Well it was rather small, dear friend," the blond chuckled.

"You'll never change," his friend asserted, snickering quietly and then they were washing her. There was nothing, yet everything sexual about it, it was incredibly erotic. The men pampered her, their ministrations lulling her deeper into slumber as she relaxed like a rag doll against Severus.

Then while Severus bathed, Lucius held her in his arms. His eyes ate Hermione's naked form up hungrily, but he was transfixed by the beauty he was allowed to hold and protect. As much as he wanted to have more intimate knowledge of this lovely witch, he refrained. He knew this wasn't a sexual encounter, and it did his heart more good than anything any one could have devised to help heal the shattered organ. Severus covertly watched his friend from under his dark lashes. He saw the tears well up in his eyes, and murmured quietly, "Yes, she is perfect isn't she?"

All Lucius could do was nod, his mind still racing. He nodded his head slightly and kissed the sleeping woman's forehead. "Do you mind if I have a moment alone?" Lucius swallowed hard, his friend smiled as he took Hermione into the bedroom.

xox

Hermione woke the next morning snug and warm between her fiancé and his best friend.

She could feel Severus' even breathing on her neck, and saw crystal clear grey eyes watching her. She looked towards him and whispered, "It's Ginny isn't it?"

Lucius took a shuddering breath. "You really are the brightest witch of your age, aren't you?" Hermione smiled, and his hands came up to caress her face. "Don't tell will you, I know it's futile," he swallowed, "but I can't help it, although I know she'll never want me."

"You can't possibly know that Lucius," a sleepy baritone voice murmured.

Hermione leaned forward as much as she could, feeling Severus' arms tighten around her. "Severus is right you know, but your secret's safe with us dear friend, don't fret. Did I for one moment think a few days after the Ball that I would be laying here, engaged to my soul mate? And yet here I am, anything is possible Lucius."

"You're a very special lady Hermione," Lucius gave her a tender kiss. "I have many things to organise today. I'll see you both at breakfast." He kissed her once more and patted Severus' shoulder, "Thank you," he offered before sliding out of bed. A Slytherin green silk robe slithered onto his naked body. Another wand movement saw his cloak settle around his shoulders, and he strode out the bedroom door.

"Good morning, my darling," Hermione murmured, turning over and taking Severus' face in her hands.

Severus smiled slowly, "Hello," their wake up kiss was slow and languid. "We better have our coffee and get started as well," he murmured against her lips.

"Mmm," Hermione replied still giving him gentle kisses. "Sorry I went to sleep on you last night, I didn't realise how tired I was."

Severus took in her apologetic eyes and inhaled deeply. "It was beautiful, Lu even choked up. He's never had anyone trust him like that," the raven-haired wizard caressed her face. "Even if you'd planned it you couldn't have made it better. We were able to worship you," he kissed her, "wash every inch of you as you dozed peacefully."

"Mmm, it felt very erotic, the feel of hands and cloth stroking me before I was properly asleep."

Their coffee had arrived but neither wanted to relinquish their caressing hold on the other, their hands slowly mimicking last night's caresses, repeating and enhancing memory. "I want you," Hermione whispered.

"Oh angel," Severus groaned and his mouth replaced his hands as his body surged forwards rolling her onto her back and balancing above her. "Waking up like this each morning is perfect, isn't it?"

"Yes," she panted, holding his head against her breast. "I wish we were married now, so we only needed one set of rooms."

His mouth was now on her stomach, "All we have to do is set the date, my delicious, little love."

Severus was dropping teasing kisses on her inner thighs, and tracing patterns with the tip of his tongue, going anywhere but where he knew she wanted it. He chuckled when she growled in frustration. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Yes Severus, you putting that wicked tongue to good use," she groaned. His laugh was deliciously dark as he teased the seam of her thighs a little more. Then without warning plunged his tongue into her, fluttering it. Making her squeal with delight, "Yes," she panted between shudders, "oh yes." Then he was pouncing. Hermione didn't have time to miss his ministrations before she tasted herself on his lips and his shaft slid home. "Yes," left her lips in a long hiss of pleasure. Her body arching up off the bed, "I love you."

"And I you," he proclaimed in a groan, as they lost themselves in each other.

Their love making this morning was heated, "Did we decide?" Hermione was panting, basking in the afterglow.

"Only on how much you like my wicked tongue," still catching his breath Severus turned on his side to look at her, and leaning forward traced circles on her shoulder with the appendage to demonstrate. "Do you normally visit that mirror of yours every morning?" he inquired between licks.

"Usually, why?"

"Well you've been dreadfully negligent then, haven't you? When did you last invite attention from my alter ego?" Hermione shivered as his voice scolded her.

"Yesterday morning," Hermione replied.

Pulling her close he whispered hotly, "Well tonight I suggest we include him in our games," his voice caressed her. "Perhaps Lucius would also find him intriguing also."

Hermione shivered again, "Yes, I would enjoy that."

"I can see that, you're such a wanton little thing, aren't you?"

"Mm hmm," she grinned rubbing herself against him. After a moment, Hermione drew breath, "Do you think there is some way we could we add a charm so Mirror could follow us to the Manor, like the portraits are able to?"

"Well that could be your next challenge then, maybe in the summer holidays. Because we've still got about thirty potions to get through and Merlin only knows what else might pin us down today." Severus picked up his wand, cast a cleansing charm on them both and warmed their coffee.


	15. Gears In The Machine

**Disclaimer:- **I neither earn nor own anything. The writing of this story is for pure pleasure of using the characters and setting. I will return them mostly unharmed and on the whole very happy once this story is finished.

sSs

**A/N:-** Contained within this chapter is an explanation of what Severus and Lucius think is going on with Harry and Ron, and our intrepid threesome finally get together. This chapter has once more been edited for the M rating on this site. The complete and MA rated version resides on AO3. I hope you enjoy…

hHh

**Chapter Fifteen – Gears In The Machine**

The morning did indeed prove to be a busy one. Ginny remained in a coma, her body taking time to recover. Poppy Pomfrey was certain that the damage had been contained by Severus' well place spell. The Mediwitch had managed to stop the contractions, and the baby appeared to be unharmed. However, Poppy was obliged to inform Molly and Arthur that she was unable to tell how much time would pass before the contractions would start once more, and she was uncertain what sort of damage may have been done to Ginny's mind.

It was understood that once she was conscious she would need to have complete bed rest, in a stress free environment until the baby was born. Minerva had then been informed, and immediately deemed it imperative that Ginny and her children stay at Hogwarts. "I already have wards up to alert me to Misters Potter and Weasley's presence because of their campaign against Hermione," she told Molly and Arthur. "Ginevra will also be close to medical assistance, with Poppy able to check her progress everyday if needed."

Arthur's expression closed off, and then he sighed. "They really have been despicable, haven't they? I feel so angry with myself for not having supported Hermione…" he swallowed hard. "If I had, this may not have happened to Ginny."

"You can't know that, Arthur," Molly said gently, her tears never far from the surface. "We have all been blind."

"And that is exactly what they wanted to happen." The trio gathered around Ginny's bed turned with a collective intake of breath on hearing the silky baritone voice. "Please don't think badly of yourselves," Severus continued. "I think there is powerful dark magic at play here, and it is being wielded by one who does not understand what he's doing."

It was a measure of their respect for Severus, that they all took the comforting words without question. This was regardless of the fact that the words were being offered by a mouth they were unused to hearing reassurance from. They knew this wizard was seldom mistaken, and even in their horror of what had happened to them, Molly and Arthur took heart.

Hermione squeezed Severus' hand and smiled. She mused silently that even offering consolation he still wore his patent poker face, and she was glad to feel his hand tightly laced through hers. "How is Ginny, this morning?" Hermione asked quietly, still a little uncertain of her welcome. They had both stopped by after breakfast to see how things stood.

It almost broke her heart to see the pain on Molly's face. She'd already lost one of her children, but now she had two more in the balance. The pain of motherhood was clearly etched on her face. Children are not supposed to die before their parents. Hermione considered that there was probably no greater tragedy to a parent.

Molly offered her a wan smile, and said, "Thank Merlin, she's stable." The Weasley matriarch had just placed her hand on Severus' coat sleeve and opened her mouth to speak, when from one of the back rooms a sleepy cry was heard.

"Mummy?" Little Lily was awake.

Molly looked towards the room, sighing softly, "I'll see you all later," and she kissed Arthur goodbye and walked tiredly into the room. They heard her say, "Nanny's here, angel."

Lucius, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout this exchange, waited behind his friends for the Matron to check his arm. When she finally beckoned him forward, he went almost reverently passed Ginny's bed, having trouble tearing his eyes off her slumbering form.

The blond aristocrat was told he could use the arm as normal now, but not to strain it for another twenty four hours. After this, the trio left Hogwarts to visit Lucius' new granddaughter, Madeleine Augusta Malfoy at St Mungo's.

xox

Kingsley of course had met with Severus the night before, and they were all to have a meeting with him later. The rest of the returning staff were told nothing about what had happened, and Ginny was quickly moved to alternative accommodation as far away from the general school population as possible. Minerva assigned the family a concealed set of rooms on the seventh floor, just past the History of Magic Rooms.

Molly stayed on to care for the children and Ginny. The Weasley men left to go about their normal business, as if nothing had happened. This of course must have been difficult for them, and it was fair to say that when they finally got to have some sleep they all relived Ginny's horrific ordeal and kicked themselves once more for believing Harry and Ron's lies so easily.

xox

The Minister of Magic arrived for a lunchtime meeting. Hermione was currently sitting in the Headmistress' office between Severus and Lucius. The room also contained Molly and Arthur, Percy in his role as undersecretary, George who had left his assistant Angelina in charge of the shop, Bill newly returned from France as soon as he'd heard, and Charlie.

Shacklebolt started questioning, "Has Ginevra regained consciousness yet?"

"No," Molly explained. "Poppy is not concerned; in fact she has encouraged the comatose state until Ginny's mind heals."

Kingsley nodded, "Regardless I will wish to be made aware of when I may speak with her," he added. "It was fortunate Potter was on leave when this happened. However, relevant people have been informed not to follow any orders he might issue in the interim, and to inform myself immediately, if either he of Weasley surfaces."

While the Minister continued to speak with the Weasley's. Severus was watching the spaces either side of him, where he could see two person shaped shimmers. Narrowing his eyes and discretely casting a personal revealing charm. He got the shock of his life when Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin were revealed, enclosed in the sheen of a disillusionment charm, they waved to him. He could hear by his intake of breath, that Lucius had done the same thing.

The Potions Master cast his eyes around the room. _It's no wonder the poor girl ended up in such trouble. Look at them. None of them are taking any notice_. His attention was brought out of his recollections by a squeeze of his arm.

"What's that?" Hermione whispered, she was obviously trying to sound braver than she currently felt.

Severus followed where her eyes were pointed. "It's all right, angel, Lu and I know they're there. They're friends, I suspect they're undercover."

Lucius had heard, he leaned over and murmured. "I imagine you'll be introduced later, pet." His eyes shifted to Severus. "Minerva's the only other one who seems aware they're here. It's no wonder Ginevra ended up in the situation she did, this lot couldn't tell the difference between a Hippogriff and a Bowtruckle."

As if hearing their whispered conversation, Kingsley continued. "I thank you all for meeting with me, I'm sure you're anxious to get back to Ginevra and the children." He glanced at the trio on the lounge. "I'll be down with Minerva shortly." Turning to his secretary, he dismissed him. "You go and visit your sister as well, Percy. Penelope's already there with the children, isn't she?"

Percy nodded; his displeasure evidenced by his sniff, although it was difficult to tell whether it was aimed at his wife or his employer. "Yes, she took some leave to help. But Minister, surely I am required here doing my job?"

Minister Shacklebolt shook his head. "No, I do not need your assistance to have a cup of tea with old friends."

"Oh!" Percy exclaimed.

George laughed, "Come on Prece ya pratt," and he grabbed him by the arm.

Once they were gone, Kingsley put a finger to his lips. The trio saw him casting strong privacy charms on top of the ones already in place, and the two agents scanned the office with their wands.

Near where Percy had been standing Tonk's wand tip glowed red. Kingsley honed in and together they cast a Revealing spell then rendered Percy's eavesdropping spell mute. "Well that's just scuttled him," Kingsley mumbled, sounding disappointed.

"Okay, all clear." It was a voice Hermione hadn't ever thought she would hear again, but as the pink hair came into view she realised she was wrong in that thought. "Wotcher 'Mione," Tonks grinned, and opened her arms.

The usually stayed professor squealed, jumped up and ran to her friend's arms. "You're not dead."

It wasn't long and Minerva was out from behind her desk. "It's so good to see you, Dora." She hugged the younger woman as Hermione greeted Remus, who had already enthusiastically shaken hands with Severus and Lucius.

Severus' prepared montage of evidence from last night was the discussed. "I hope it was detailed enough," he sighed.

"The evidence was fine," Remus said, in his own quiet way. "It has signed, sealed and delivered Harry and Ron, case close." The gentle looking werewolf sighed, obviously disappointed. "Do you know what curse they're afflicted with? I have a few probable's running through my mind, but how?"

"We will have to sit down with Hermione, and note all the occasions where the three of them interacted with Death Eaters, until we come across a timeline that gives us the answer," Severus told them.

Remus smiled and nodded his head. "Kingsley, this is why we need people like Severus and Lucius as consultants. I have knowledge, but they've lived it, and also learned to control their dark sides."

Severus gave a long sigh, "And it would be good to put that ill gotten knowledge to a good use for once," he tried to smile, but it fell flat.

"We'll research and find the curse, while you people are concerned with catching Potter and Weasley," Lucius added.

"But be careful not to underestimate them, I think you'll find they'll be completely ruthless," Severus warned.

"Duly noted," Remus said, and both he and Tonks nodded.

"You're correct, Severus." Kingsley said, he watched a moment then drew breath. "There are few to be trusted in this venture my friends. Everyone in this room has a reason why I trust them. Everyone else is to be treated with suspicion until they have been verified." He turned to Severus. "Would you perhaps have some already prepared Veritaserum?"

Severus sighed, "Only a little, certainly not enough for what I suspect you intend."

"However, I would appreciate you allowing me to use what you have. I would like to verify the veracity of my senior personal as soon as possible."

"I understand, Minister. You shall have it then," Severus affirmed.

Kingsley drew a deep breath. "I also hate to add to your burden, but would you be able to prepare me a new batch, so I can question every member of his staff and weed out… trouble before it happens."

"As you wish Minister," Severus smirked. "It is surprisingly easy to taint, if you know how, isn't it?"

Kingsley grinned a toothy white smile and nodded, "Precisely, it most certainly is. Thank you, Severus. Minerva will alert me when you make progress." He stood silently for a moment, before drawing breath. "I had wondered whether forming a mutual rallying point once more would be a good idea. But it smacks too much of Albus' control measures, so I'm just going to leave well enough alone at the moment. As I've said, I trust you all, and now I will wish you all a good morning."

xox

Tonight was their last night before the students returned, and the three friends had spent all day working. Hermione and Severus had managed to complete all the potions required by the infirmary. Lucius had actually rolled up his sleeves and helped by dicing and slicing, crushing and measuring. While they had worked, the two wizards had quizzed Hermione on her year spent on the run.

It wasn't until they were almost finished and it was just about dinner time, that she mentioned the break-in at Gringotts.

It was then that a penny dropped. "The Lestrange vault," Lucius exclaimed. He looked at Severus. "Remember, you were there that day. Bella bitch was harping on about 'if anyone managed to get near that sword.'" Lucius shivered, as he cackled in a passable imitation of the evil witch.

"She said…" the Potions master's eyes opened wide. "The vault would be protected with, The Evil Incarnate Curse." Severus raised his wand to finish the last potion. "That's the one she said, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I believe she did." Lucius' eyes hardened at the memory of his mad sister-in-law, and he sighed. "It's a time strengthened curse, isn't it?"

Hermione's head was swivelling backwards and forwards, like she was at a tennis match. "So, what does this all mean?"

Severus came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "What it means, if it's true, is we are very lucky that Potter has only recently started to become violent."

"Are you certain that's what it is?"

"Try to think of when they started to change," Lucius added.

"That's difficult, there were so many times when the Horcruxes… it was like having _him_ whispering things in your ear, awful things," she shivered.

"I can imagine, I've had him literally in my head doing the same thing," Severus said, with little emotion. "But try to think of a time when you didn't have a Horcrux close, but they were acting as if you did."

"So both of them. Yes, it was after we ditched into the lake to get of the… no, we had Hufflepuff's cup with us. Damn," Hermione groaned. "We couldn't destroy it Griphook took the sword. I destroyed it after we got to Hogwarts with a Basilisk fang. Then Ravenclaws diadem and Crabb being killed… no, I really didn't have a great deal to do with them after the battle. They went back to The Burrow and I stayed here." She groaned, "I'm sorry."

"It can't be helped, but it's the best lead we have." Severus kissed her cheek and released her. Standing clear, he commands, "_Accio maxima_, _Darkest of Black Magik Protection Spells_." An ancient and large tome sailed toward him through the open door. Turning with it still levitated by his wand, he placed it on the cleared bench and looked to Hermione. "Do not touch it." His order was given in a deadly serious tone. Then he asked in a slightly lighter one. "Are you skilled in Occlumency?"

"Why?"

"One, you do not touch because it will burn you before sucking you into it, and two, books like this whisper things to you, things you'll find yourself wanting to do if you listen. I don't not want you exposed, if you cannot Occlude, it may be best if we take this back to the Manor and extract the information we need."

"Test me," Hermione said, not wanting to miss a new experience, but still a little concerned. "If you think I'm good enough, I will stay. If not, I will leave."

"Well, that's fair," smoothed Lucius. "I'll start, shall I?"

Severus nodded, watching Hermione not only steeling her mind, but her body as well. Both wizards took turns, and it was soon apparent Hermione's mind was just as strong a steel trap as theirs. The Potions master nodded once more, "Set up the wards, Lu."

When all was ready, Severus went to a locked cupboard and withdrew a padded box. "The book requires payment to open," he said, to an obviously curious Hermione. "All you are to do is watch, you will not speak, you will not stop anything we do, and you cannot leave while the grimoire is open." His eyes surveyed her steadily seeking her assurance. "Raise your Occumency shields, remain silent and just observe," he reiterated, before turning to his task.

Hermione nodded mutely, she could feel the temperature of the room lowering as she saw them all start to actively Occlude. Eventually she had prickles on her skin, like the time she had accidentally walked through Sir Nick. Hermione watched as Severus opened the small padded box and withdrew the most beautiful silver dagger she had ever seen, then thinking of its purpose she grimaced a little.

Holding his hand above the book, he clenched his teeth and sliced. Once several drops of blood hissed when they hit then disappeared into the leather binding of the book, the clasp locking it shut jumped free. Lucius quickly sealed the gash in Severus' hand, and Potions master used his wand to open the book.

Now she understood why Lucius had methodically gone around the room and secured everything. A chilled draft seemed to ruffle and tear at their hair and clothes like prickly little pins stabbing them as Severus turned pages with his wand.

Hermione then found herself being accosted by sensation; it tickled her softly, sliding over her skin as a lover's caress, so seductive. But at the same time unsettling her dreadfully somehow, like whispers you can't quite hear that annoy and taunt, like a Horcrux. The men seemed immune, but then Hermione thought they were far more experienced, and had known what to expect.

Severus was dictating a passage to Lucius, it was in Latin. The gist of what she heard told her that the curse urged the one afflicted to do its bidding or madness ensued. The good news was that if this was in fact was what was troubling her erstwhile friends, there was a counter-curse. However, the spell once placed, could only be removed by one of the same blood as the caster. Hermione wondered what that meant, as she became far more uncomfortable suddenly.

It was at this moment that she realised that the book was indeed sentient. Severus was closing it, having the information he required, and it was objecting. Hermione stopped thinking and focused her magical energy on helping her lover, because more than anything at this moment, she wanted the tickling prickles to go away.

With the three of them focused, the book shut, the catch snapped shut by Lucius' wand and it was once more bound in its protective restraining spells. Severus then banished it back to its warded prison.

Hermione realised she was panting slightly and she felt exhausted, but euphoric, like an endorphin high when you've expended a lot of energy.

Severus came around the table and placed his hands on shoulders. "Do you see now what a truly dark object is?"

She nodded. "What would it do to an unprotected mind?"

"The words mince meat come to mind for what would be left," Lucius scoffed. He had conjured some dark chocolate. Breaking a piece off, he said, "Open pet, it will make you feel better."

Hermione obligingly opened her mouth and he slipped the confection in, and then watched as he gave Severus some as well. Dousing the sconces, they headed into the sitting room.

"So is that the most likely cause of their behaviour?"

"Oh course it is entirely possible that it's post traumatic stress from the horrors they've witnessed, or he may have just got away with too much, having been handed the _keys_ so to speak of the Wizarding world." He drew breath, and exhaled noisily. "It could be a combination, and yes, there is the slim possibility that it's another curse. But this one sounds the most likely, considering your shared history."

"So what do we do next?"

"We march up and inform Minerva. Then tomorrow, before the dunderheads arrive back we go to Gringotts and run diagnostic spells. If it turns out that this is the curse present. I think circumstantially anyway, we have our answer.

xox

They were now back from seeing Minerva, and Severus drawled as they shut the door. "I think it's time for a little stress relief."

Hermione grinned as his eyebrow rose. She wondered what he had in mind, and then remembered what he'd said that morning. She saw his mischievous look, and heard him say, "We never got to show Lucius your present," his eyebrow rose, "or your mirror."

"No," her grin became wider, especially as Lucius blinked and gave her a most salacious look.

Severus wore a sly smile when he turned to Lucius. "Would you like to see my love's special gift, Lu?"

The way Severus asked and seeing Hermione stiffen in pleasure; Lucius knew he was in for something special. "Most definitely, my friend," he replied smoothly. "Where would you like me?"

"I think we should make ourselves comfortable in Hermione's bedroom." Severus called an elf, "Champagne, I think?" He raised an eyebrow and Lucius nodded. "Now, we will have to ask you to Disillusion yourself temporarily, her playmate is sometimes a little shy," Severus drawled. "Go in and settle yourself on the bed, on the side closest to the dressing mirror."

Lucius gave his smiling friends a look of suspicion, but acquiesced happily. They watched him shed his cloak and coat, and once he was Disillusioned, they followed his shimmering image into Hermione's bedroom.

Hermione felt a pulse of anticipation between her legs knowing she was going to enjoy this, as they trailed along after him.

Once they were all placed, Severus smiled wickedly and pulled Hermione to stand in front of him next to the bed, turning her to face his blond friend Severus whispered to Hermione. "Are you ready, my love?"

"Oh yes," she murmured, and slithered wantonly up and down his body.

"Yes, I see you are," glancing up at Lucius he cast a non-verbal spell so they could see him, and Severus' eyes flashed as he turned to the mirror. "Oh randy image of me," he called, running his hands the length of Hermione's body, and eliciting a longing moan from her.

They both heard the slight gasp from the bed as Mirror Severus shimmered into view. The likeness cocked a raven brow, and smoothed. "Good evening to you both, I see my dove is here to entertain me," the image smoothed, his eyes taking in Hermione's undulating movements against Severus' body.

Severus set to work quickly, as her rubbing was having a distinct effect on his trousers. He slowly popped each button on her blouse and parted the material, remembering how her breasts had sat on top of the material of the bustier this morning when he'd put it on her.

Shifting the silk of her blouse to the sides, he watched his hands in the mirror as he caressed. Severus heard her moan when he then ran his hands over the lace and ribbons of the lacing down the front. Then up teasing her nipples a little higher for their viewer's pleasure. Glancing up he could see the effect the sight was having on Lucius. "Reach back and kiss me, love," he murmured.

Hermione groaned and did so, her cry of pleasure increasing when this made the breasts pop out of their flimsy holdings.

Severus' answering chuckle made her realise this had been his intention. "Ahhh, take the skirt off," Hermione whispered hotly, against his mouth.

The accompanying wicked laugh made her stomach flip. Squirming for purchase on Severus, Hermione tried to rub herself back onto his thigh. "Uh-uh-uh, my darling," he scolded playfully, and shifted. "I think you should allow your mirror a word, after all he may wish to show you how grateful he is that you've finally remembered him." He turned a sly smile to his alter ego. "Isn't that right Mirror?"

"Yes, my delicious, little dove, you know how much I value your visits. Allow your love to pleasure you for me."

"Damn Severus, it's been all day, I'm so hot," she moaned, her voice husky with need.

"I would never leave you unsatisfied, love, have patience. Let our audience enjoy you." Her tight satin skirt was slithering liquidly down her legs and pooling on the floor.

They heard gasps from both Lucius and the mirror, when their observers realised that the scrap of lace covering her sex was crotchless, and had little jewels hanging from the top where the lace split in two.

Hermione felt fingers on her and she hissed a breath in relief, as Severus captured her mouth. Lucius seemed mesmerized watching her hips writhing in reciprocal circles with Severus' finger, and then turning to observe the mirrors reaction to it all.

"Shall we tell mirror about our new friend?" The thick suggestion against her ear was answered with a deep moan. "I'll take that as yes then," he smoothed, and chuckled. "We have an extra playmate tonight, mirror." Severus watched the face in the mirror survey the room. He cocked an eyebrow. "Would you like to meet him, Mirror?"

Severus walked over to the bed with Hermione. "_Finite_," and Lucius shimmered into being as Severus sat up against the headboard and pulled Hermione onto his lap back against his chest. "Do you approve, Mirror?"

"Oh, most definitely, sir. Two of you to attend to my little dove's needs, this is most excellent."

Turning to his friend, Severus said, "You must taste Hermione, she's delicious," at this point Severus had recommenced the work of his finger. There was no need for a repeat of that invitation. The blond wizard was in front of them in a split second. Severus chuckled as his words had Hermione writhing on his lap.

Suddenly Severus' hands were on the insides of her thighs shifting them wider. Hermione gloried in the feeling of being so exposed, so wonderful. Her lover was displaying her for his friend's pleasure and theirs.

Her pants and sighs at Severus' words soon turned to deep groans, and she was keening sooner than she wanted to. Both men felt her legs begin to shake and soon her breathing hitching. They doubled their efforts, and her cry as she came undone was feral in its qualities.

Hermione's brain was so pleasured it had ceased to work. Eventually she was aware she was being shifted, Lucius had risen and Severus had placed her on the bed. Soon they were all naked. Some of her sense was returning and she looked to obsidian eyes for instructions.

"Up on all fours my angel. Lucius sit in front of her." They both did as they were bid and Severus whispered in her ear. "You enjoy this so much I thought you might like to try Lucius." Hermione moaned in reply and wet her lips.

Gazing at the equally spectacular phallues in front of her, Hermione took one in each hand and curling her hands stroked. "You are both beautiful. It is a prerequisite of a Slytherin man to have a perfect prick?"

They both laughed. "No," Lucius chuckled, "I've seen some truly average one's." The men looked at each other and laughed, "Rookwood," they said in unison. Severus went on to explain for Hermione's benefit that the man in question had a penis about three inches long when fully erect.

Hermione continued stroking them both lovingly and sighed. "Well I'm glad both my wizards have better assets than that," and she lowered her mouth onto Lucius, earning a hiss of satisfaction from him.

The lowering of Hermione's head to reach Lucius, had sent her delicious derrière skyward, and while he watched her mouth moving on his friend, Severus got on the bed behind her

and slid home. His one action had the effect of enflaming all three of them, and he started thrusting strongly watching Lucius about to lose it.

Hermione noticed that Severus had eased his thrusts while Lucius enjoyed his moment. Now he doubled his efforts. Leaning over her arched back, his hot breath arrived in her ear. "Did you enjoy making Lucius come undone, my angel?" His only answer was a moan of need, making him stimulate her higher.

It didn't take long and her voice rose to a howl. Severus chuckled in her ear. "Now it's your turn, I'm going to make you lose it completely, my love." Suddenly his voice was gone and his hips were thrusting wildly. Her head was thrown forward and her eyes were closed while she panted.

Feeling a warm mouth arrive on her breast her eyes fluttered open again. "Hello," a grinning Lucius said. She watched as he deliberately teased her nipple. It was just heaven, her eyes shut and she stilled as her release torn through her, enveloping her completely, but she shuddered more when she felt Severus fly apart behind her.

Feeling her collapsing, Severus grabbed her around the waist and drew her up to him. Scooting across the bed out of their way, Lucius made room, realising Severus wouldn't have very much strength left either. He watched as if in slow motion the pair toppling forward panting and laughing joyously. He joined them, for the first time in a very long time he was somewhere where he felt loved and cared for.

Having already recovered, Lucius made them both comfortable. As their breathing returned to normal he offered both their glass of champagne. Then summoned a huge cut crystal bowl of strawberries and commanded it to hover in front of them while they ate. "First course in a naked picnic," he commented, "Possibly the best I've ever envisaged." He saluted them with his glass, "Thank you to both of you for allowing me to join with you." Hermione and Severus both laughed in reply. All three raised their glasses to each other, and both men kissed one of Hermione's cheeks.

Once they had sat together munching on strawberries for a while, Lucius asked, "I wonder what a champagne, strawberry and Hermione Sundae would taste like?"

Severus grinned, and the mirror continued to watch, although everyone had all but forgotten about him. "Well there's only one way to find out. Lay down, sweetness," he said, giving her a kiss.

Of course being Slytherin's they hadn't played fair in the least. They knew the strawberries weren't about to stick to Hermione delicious bits, so they added a temporary sticking charm to allow it to happen. The remaining strawberries obligingly hopping out of their bowl and blooming on her like a living bikini.

Hermione watched them cackling as they added the whipped cream they'd summoned an elf to bring. Squealing she clamped her legs shut in shock as the cold cream hit her. "Hey, that's not fair you two."

They merely chuckled and sat back to admire their work. "Explain to me exactly what's not fair," Severus' silky voice asked, as he carefully filled her belly button with the remaining champagne. He knew his next move would silence her, allowing the bottle to slide to the floor he dipped his tongue into her navel, lapping at the fizzy drink.

As he expected she groaned loudly. "Severus," his name finished in a decadent moan, and her legs obligingly fell open again, now pink and sticky with cream and strawberry juice.

"Well that solves that problem," Severus smirked. "Would you like to eat from top to bottom or bottom to top?" His cocked his eyebrow at Lucius.

"I believe I would prefer bottom to top," Lucius grinned lecherously at the writhing Hermione.

"These strawberries are tickling me Severus, oh and the creams melting," she shrieked, laughing helplessly.

"You don't say," the Potions master answered mischievously. "Better stay still then and let us fix that problem for you."

With that, both men started licking, nipping and kissing strawberries off Hermione. Lucius started in her left hip licked his way up her inner thigh. Severus did the same thing in reverse order, starting on her right breast. By the time they had reached the opposite ends, Hermione was writhing on the bed, desperate for someone to satisfy her.

Severus chuckled and plucking the last strawberry from Hermione, crawled back up the bed to feed it to her from his lips. "So you don't miss out completely, my darling." But she couldn't manage an answer.

Then they reversed what they'd done the first time with the now very sticky woman, Severus looked to Lucius. "You sit as you were before, but be careful of that hand," he warned, "I'd hate to have to explain to Poppy how you tore it open again."

"Hey, I'm fine," Lucius replied and waited to see what Severus was going to ask of Hermione.

Taking Hermione carefully he arranged her over Lucius. "Guide yourself in and I'll help her, I think we may have over stimulated her." He heard Hermione groan as he lowered her over Lucius. "Here you go angel, can you manage?"

Hermione nodded and started moving, she was already well along the way, but she still reached for Severus. He was concerned she was getting tired. "No I want to," she said, when he told her it was all right.

Getting her own way, she was riding Lucius while happily licking Severus. The fun didn't last very long though and she keened having been already so primed. Groaning deep in her throat she quickly fell over the edge taking Lucius with her. Severus followed just from the look of complete pleasure on her face.

"That was so much fun," she giggled, leaning back on Lucius' legs her head on Severus' shoulder. "I'm so relaxed I could sleep for a week," she'd flopped off Lucius onto the bed proper.

"Well you have a nap, my love," Severus kissed her tenderly, and used a cleansing charm to get rid her and the bed of any stickiness. Lucius helped him pull the quilt up around her and they got in either side, with the cheese platter and caviar hovering as the strawberries had. "Good job we cast an impervious on the quilt," Lucius said, pouring the port. "Thank you both for a lovely evening," he leant over and kissed Hermione who sighed, and rubbed Severus on the arm.

Severus nodded then laughed. "Yes it was pretty special, wasn't it?" Both men settled down with their port and snacks. "It's a pity we wore angel out," he stroked Hermione's head. "I guess she'll get more stamina with practice."

"Well really when you consider that she only started having sex yesterday, she's amazingly uninhibited and brash," Lucius said contemplatively.

Severus looked down at her lovingly then across to the mirror. "Yesterday may have been her first time with a living partner, but believe me when you see what she's set up for solo enjoyment, you'll understand why she's so uninhibited," Severus chuckled, and took a sip of his port. "We meant to show you tonight, but other more delicious ideas came to us."

He took a deep breath, "After the abuse that's been heaped on her so pleased she trusts us." He glanced down at her, "She needs security and a sense of belonging."

"Is that why you decided to ask her to marry you so quickly?"

"Mmm, that and the fact that no one has ever been able to make me feel what she makes me feel." He took another quick glimpse of his sleeping love. "You know how hard it is for me to let go, with her it just happens, no thought required, and look I'm completely naked, showing all my scars, I never do that. She's just perfect."

Stretching out sleepily, Lucius sighed, "You're very lucky, I've always wanted someone like that, but I've never found her."

"You will, Lu, you will," Severus yawned as well and banished the tray with the remains of supper on it.


	16. Making Progress

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. The plot and anything you do not recognise is mine, but the wonderful world of Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and Associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_**My sincerest apologies for taking so long to get this chapter posted**__, it has been a difficult couple of months for me, life interrupted my writing endeavours in a fairly nasty way, but everything seems to be getting back to normal again now._

_Just a warning, there is a non-graphic mention of a suspected attempted suicide in this chapter. It's only a short entry, and it's only alluded to, but I like to warn people anyway. This chapter is only suitable for mature readers, as it also contains sexual scenes. I hope it's worth you long wait, happy reading…_

hHh

**Chapter Sixteen – Making Progress**

The ride in the rail cart down to the Lestrange vault brought back awful memories for Hermione. She was sorry now that she'd insisted on coming, but the opportunity to work with two reformed dark wizards and a former Gringotts curse breaker was too wonderful a chance to pass up. So, she wasn't about to tell Severus just how much she hated trips down to the Gringotts vaults, especially this deep, she never thought she'd be back here.

Bill had organised this excursion after Severus had spoken to him at breakfast. Lucius had skipped breakfast for a business meeting in muggle London, but had met them at the bank at the allotted time.

Being a past employee of Gringotts, Bill was on good terms with the goblins, and being a curse breaker, he knew that the security present would still be active, especially seeing this vault had sealed itself after the break-in near the end of the war and now couldn't be opened, Narcissa had tried several times and failed. So, it remained locked, because Andromeda had disappeared after the war.

Of course, the fact that it was locked didn't stop them from working out what curses were present; the magical signatures could be called upon to do that. Thankfully it wasn't possible to be affected by any of the security measures now when the vault refused to open. Bill suspected it was something to do with the Gemino curse also still active on the vault. If the doors opened now, they would be swamped by useless copies of goodness knows what.

Hermione was eternally grateful that they couldn't get in. She was having enough trouble, without the prospect of having to deal with memories of that day as well. She was currently jammed on one side of the cart between Severus and Lucius, with a death grip on Severus' arm as they dipped and weaved along the track, face hidden in his coat sleeve, and her mutinous stomach threatening to expel her breakfast.

As they approached the Thief's Downfall, her breathing started to labour, and her heart was thumping so loudly she wondered why it wasn't echoing off the cavernous walls, even over the noise of the cart and the screeching of its breaks. Then they emerged from the other side of it, but this time there were none of the issues of last. The water didn't affect them at all, and the cart was finally slowing.

The goblin in control of their expedition looked to them. The four of them clambered out and set to work. It was painstaking and dangerous striping away the echoes of the layered security curses. If one of them had been a recent Black relation it would have been much easier. As it was they had to fight with each layer to stabilise it.

Lucius and Bill had the least trouble as they had distant relatives who were black's, so there was a little Black blood coursing through their veins, so they took on the hardest ones.

What Severus and Hermione lacked in blood relations they made up for in power. Hermione hadn't until that moment actually considered which of the noble wizarding families had produced the squib that was her ancestor. "Perhaps I should research my family and find out who I'm related to," she said, thoughtfully, wielding her wand on yet another layer of security.

"Chances are, you won't want to know when you find out," Bill scoffed.

Severus swore as a curse stung his hand, the magic sparking and crackling. "Well, I think it's safe to say that the Prince family are not related to any of the mangy mutt's," he asserted holding his wand steady regardless.

"You're very pleased about that, aren't you?" Lucius smoothed, before unexpectedly drawing breath and saying, "A-ha, there it is."

The distinctly bluish black glow signalled that they had found what they were searching for. It had been a little like peeling the layers from a cabbage or lettuce, and putting them back had to be done just as carefully.

All of them had lost track of time, and realised when they finally released the last layer that not only were they exhausted, but famished. Finally wiping his brow, Lucius pulled out his pocket watch and said, "My, it's actually one o'clock. I think we've all earned a sumptuous lunch at my club."

"Mmm," Severus agreed, and sighed. "This is our last afternoon of freedom before the dunderheads descend upon us."

Bill shook his head. "I'll never understand why you two decided to take these professorships on; you've already escaped one, Severus?"

"I had my reasons," Severus glanced at Hermione who seemed busy contemplating the ride back to the surface.

"Oh," said Bill knowingly, "that is indeed an excellent reason," he said as his eyes panned between them.

"Well, I for one have told her only until the end of the year, or she finds a suitable replacement," Lucius added as they climbed back into the cart.

After what seemed like another age, they were back above ground and in Diagon Alley, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She followed behind Bill and Lucius on Severus' arm as the blond aristocrat led them up the swankier end of Diagon Alley and into an exclusive club.

As she walked up the Alley, the chestnut-haired witch was already noticing wizards tipping their hats to her, and witches smiling where there had been cold distain for the past decade. So she made a mental note of each one of them, they were all such turncoats, and it made her blood boil that they were so spineless. It looked like she was in favour now. _Well bugger them all_, she thought. _Where were they when I was being persecuted?_

xox

When Severus, Hermione, Lucius and Bill returned to Hogwarts, they attended a meeting that had been arranged when Minerva spoke to Kingsley last evening.

This meeting was now in full swing. "Andromeda Tonks is probably the closest blood relation who could remove the curse from Potter and Weasley, apart from..." Severus eyes swung to Lucius when he heard the blond wizard stifle a growl. "Yes well, Andromeda would be the easiest blood relation for us to deal with," he paused, "if we could find her. If not, either Tonks or Draco would be able to help, before we resort to trying Narcissa." This time they all heard the soft growl.

Bill chuckled at the scowling Lucius. "Geez, Malfoy old man, 'bout time you gave up on that grudge isn't it?"

Lucius had mellowed a lot, but he snarled at Bill, "That's enough of that old man talk, Weasley, _old_ man. I subscribe to the 'revenge is a dish best served cold' theory, and I'll hold a grudge as long as it takes to bring the bitch down."

"Oh well," Bill laughed, "it's your blood pressure."

Lucius pouted and crossed his arms, although he knew Bill was partly joking, he had a little too much of the twins sense of humour in him, which left Lucius wishing he could curse him.

Ignoring the exchange, the conversation progressed. "Yes, I agree, and I know where to find Andromeda," Kingsley said casually, taking a sip of the tea Minerva had provided.

Hermione was getting a little cross with all the cloak-and-dagger business. "Where?" she asked, irritatedly. Where's Andromeda, she disappeared with Teddy after the war, didn't she, and while I'm asking, I'd also like to know why Remus and Tonks are pretending to be dead to us?"

The Minister sighed, but answered. "Hermione, I asked them to disillusion themselves because of Percy, I've suspected for a long time that there was something amiss with Percy Weasley, and as you saw yesterday," he paused, "I was right." Then looking at Bill, he said, "No offence to your family intended, Bill."

"None taken, Perce has always been a royal prat," Bill shook his head.

This time Kingsley grimaced. "Mmm, I had no choice but to dismiss him. I had Remus and Dora already in position to tail him, I think he's mixed up with our fugitives."

The men and Minerva nodded, but Hermione wasn't satisfied. "So, they've let all of us think they were dead? What about Teddy," she interjected, starting to feel angry.

Kingsley smiled at her tenacity, but this time Minerva answered. "You know what the general British Wizarding community thinks of werewolves, especially after Greyback's policy. They made the decision to leave if they survived the battle, so Teddy could start anew where he would not be ostracised for his father's condition. As it is he lives a happy life and is home schooled by Andromeda; in fact he has a brother and a sister now as well.

They all live near the lycanthrope community on the Shetland Isles, and Remus is now the alpha. They have so little to do with mainland English Wizarding society now that no one recognises them anymore."

"Oh," Hermione's exclamation was short and breathy, her anger draining away.

After Hermione's interruption, Kingsley took over the explanation. "I thought given their obscurity, they were the perfect choice to hunt down Potter and Weasley. Now, I really need to be going, there are many things to reorganise, and I'll pass on all the information when Dora or Remus make contact with me again. How is Ginevra today?"

"There's no change yet," Bill informed him. "But Poppy assures us that she will wake up soon."

Minerva's countenance became serious. "I've changed the wards to recognise and repel Percy Weasley as well, even though I'm not certain he would harm his sister."

Hermione was still thinking over everything she'd been told, suddenly she spoke up again. "What about Penelope?"

They all looked at one another, and realised that no one had checked on his wife. "I think I'll go and check on her," Bill stated, and rose to leave. _How could I not have thought of Penny?_ he scolded himself as he strode to the floo.

Kingsley soon followed to return to the Ministry. As soon as they were gone, Minerva who had been sitting quietly listening to everything, changed tack. She pursed her lips and her eyes sparkled as she looked pointedly at Severus and Hermione. "So?" she demanded, "Now that we have that sorted out, what about a wedding date, you two?" and there was definitely mischief in her eyes as she suggested, "Perhaps Valentine's Day, next year?"

As she'd predicted, Severus scowled at her and wove his fingers through Hermione's. "Over our dead bodies," he declared, before looking at Hermione. "There will be no bloody horrible frilly hearts or fat pink cherubs at our wedding, he stated categorically.

Lucius added his two cents worth. "But we could have a Spring Ball at the Manor." He smirked, drinking in the scowls on both of his friends faces. "It makes perfect sense. We can have a private hand-fasting ceremony if you wish, then a Ball to celebrate."

"No," Severus said deliberately. "The hand-fasting must be public, I know we are both private people, but I wish the world to know that Hermione belongs to me, and I to her."

"I agree, and we wish to have the hand-fasting soon," Hermione agreed, covering their joined hands with her other one. "I would like our hand-fasting ceremony to be under my favourite tree by the lake, if possible."

"On mid-summer eve," Severus stated, "That is the perfect time for renewal and consolidating goals," he said, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Perfect," Hermione replied squeezing back. Tearing her eyes away from his dark orbs she looked to Lucius. "And a festival of celebration, where perhaps the wedding guest culminate the evening at Stonehenge to observe the sunrise?"

"Of course, my dear," Lucius acquiesced chuckling. "That's perfect, there all settled, it will be June 21," he finished definitively, smiling kindly at his friends. "Don't worry Minerva, we'll organise everything," Lucius insisted further, turning to the headmistress.

Hermione smiled, but then bit her lip, "That's not too much work too quickly, is it?"

"Certainly not," Lucius insisted.

The Headmistress watched Lucius carefully and saw the loneliness in his eyes as he said this so cheerfully. It was obvious that he was putting on a brave face for his friends. She could plainly see he was a completely lost soul. _He'd be horrified to think I can read him like that_, she laughed to herself.

She'd also watched him last night and realised he'd handled Ginny very tenderly for their shared history. Then she remembered that apart from flying and Quiddich, Ginny had loved History. So she decided to do a bit of Dumbledoreque meddling, and hopefully give two equally lost souls some direction. _After all they both have a common interest, and it will keep Ginevra occupied with something that wouldn't over tax her, after all, we're all adults here_.

Once she was satisfied the wedding plans were all settled and had refilled cups with tea and the plate with ginger newts, Minerva inquired, "Do you have everything organised in order to join staff yet, Lucius?"

"Almost," he replied tentatively. "As you would be aware I have many ventures which require my occasional, but regular attention to keep moving forward."

_He couldn't have said it more perfectly_, Minerva thought. "Yes I was afraid of that, and it was very good of you to agree to help me out temporarily. I think therefore you should have an assistant as well."

His eyebrow rose. "Do tell, surely you're not suggesting taking the delightful Professor Granger off Severus," he snickered gently.

"Get your own assistant," Severus snapped possessively. Hermione knew he was being playful, but Minerva wasn't quite so sure.

"Now now, gentlemen." She turned her attention to the blond wizard. "Lucius did you know that Ginevra was the last student that I know of who pulled old Binns out of his ghostly stupor?" Lucius' eyebrow rose, very interested in this development.

Hermione's mind however, wandered somewhere else entirely as Minerva continued, "Had there been more favourable circumstances her last year. I think she would be the History professor now." She paused significantly to allow what she'd said to sink in. "Well I was wondering when she is able, if you would allow her to become your assistant?" Another pause, "Provided she's agreeable."

"Providing she is agreeable, there is much merit to that idea. I will consider it carefully," the usually arrogant wizard smoothed. While inside his unflappable exterior, Lucius Malfoy was doing a very refined version of a happy dance.

They were just saying their good-byes until later when a Patronus stalked into the room. "Inform Poppy, I'm bringing Penny to the Infirmary, she's been injured," and Bill's voice melted away with his wispy blue wolf.

Severus, Hermione and Minerva were instantly on their way to the Infirmary. Lucius had promised to visit his new granddaughter again, and didn't think there was anything he could do anyway, so he floo'd straight to St. Mungos.

xox

After Bill's warning Minerva had done the same to inform Poppy. When they arrived, Bill was standing back while Poppy murmured healing spells. Severus took one look at the injuries and motioned Bill over to speak to him. "That doesn't look self inflicted," he said softly.

"I know, but I didn't want to say. She was unconscious when I found her, she's lost a lot of blood; the bath water was red."

"I think I'll ask Poppy to draw some blood for a toxicology screen," Severus said. "I believe someone wanted us to think she was committing suicide."

"It's highly unlikely that she would bother over Percy. Penny and I would meet for the odd cup of coffee here and there, she was a smart girl, and Percy was always patronising her. She confided in me the last time I meet with her that she was planning to leave him, so I doubt she would slit her wrists over him."

While the two wizards discussed the situation, to help Bill's werewolf senses, Hermione started to Scourgify the air, and Minerva saw what she was doing and went to help Poppy by cleansing Penny's body and hair.

After all was sorted, Poppy approached with a vial. "I heard all that and I agree, she's been drugged before this was done to her, can you find out what it was so we can wake her up?"

"Certainly, Poppy." Severus nodded, and without further words he turned towards the floo after clasping Hermione's hand tightly to take her with him.

xox

While all this had been happening, the students had arrived back at the castle and it was humming with noise and activity once more.

When they arrived from the Infirmary, Hermione and Severus went straight into the lab. They didn't discuss this development, but they both knew it was something to do with Hermione's erstwhile friends.

Severus was planning to start Kingsley special order of Veritaserum when they returned from dinner, and now they had this extra task. So, he was testing Penelope's blood while Hermione cut and diced the first ingredients for the Veritaserum. She placed each one under a Stasis charm as she went, as well as watching the base for the potion condensing down in the cauldron it would reside in for the various stages over the complete next lunar cycle.

They were conversing quietly as they worked, both intent on forgetting what they had just seen. "Are you upset not to be head of Slytherin?" Hermione inquired as she carefully sliced ragweed. The stuff smelt disgusting and she'd utilized a Bubble-head charm to avoid the stench.

"No," Severus stated emphatically, not looking up from his work. "I was offered the position, but I'm more than happy to allow Sinistra to continue in it," he said, placing careful drops into a sample. "Damn it's not that either," he muttered. Taking a break from his work to stretch his back, he watched Hermione place the Stasis charm on the ragweed.

Going back to his testing, he tried another known sleeping potion, if it was this the blood would turn clear and not coagulate like all the other samples had. "Ah, finally," he mumbled, "now I need to make," he rubbed his forehead. "Hermione can you set up a number 6 pewter cauldron, I'll be back in a moment."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in question, but she did as he asked, she knew he'd tell her once he'd stopped thinking. He had the mumbliest thought processes she ever heard, and she adored listening to him.

He was back with an arm full of ingredients and they set to work. She loved working with him. She'd only ever worked next to him once while he was brewing an antidote for something he'd had to work out first. It had been a few days ago and little Xanthia had come across something unknown in one of the greenhouses. He'd worked out what it was and brewed the antidote, the little girl was still recovering, but she'll get better, and all because Severus knows his job so well.

It wasn't a difficult brew and Severus tested it on the last of the blood. It must have had the proper reaction because he looked pleased. He really turned her on working like this, the power and knowledge he wielded so easily was incredibly sexy to her.

"I just floo this up to Poppy," he said, placing the vial in his coat pocket and giving her a kiss.

"I'll clean up while you're gone," Hermione smiled, watching him walk to the floo.

It wasn't long and he was back, he quietly slid his arms around her waist as she finished wiping the work bench down. "It worked," he murmured. "Now Kingsley can find out what happened," and without further thought, his lips arrived in the crook of her neck pushing his voice directly into her ear. "Now, perhaps we can have some time together, in peace."

As he spoke his hands wandered from their perch on her waist and up to her breasts. Hermione felt herself start to throb with need more intensely and quickly pushed herself further into his wandering hands. "Severus," she sighed in a long drawn out breath. "We still have an hour before the feast. Please I need you," her voice descended into a lust filled whine, and her backside glided seductively over the evidence of his need.

He pushed that need into firmer contact with her sweet little derrière and groaned into her ear, as a thrill from the contact licked through him. "Come," his heated breath crooned.

Hermione moaned, she would follow him anywhere when he was like this.

A quick wand movement sealed the entrances, he was having her all to himself and didn't want any interruptions, Lucius and everyone be damned. He had enjoyed their encounters with his blond friend, and was happy to direct them when it pleased them both to do so, the same went for the mirror, but Hermione was his and the world would know that tonight.

Severus released her from her clothing, leaving her in her underwear, and guided her over to his desk where he levitated the papers off to a side cupboard.

He offered her his hand. "Hop up here, on the edge," he watched her smile deliciously and open her legs. He took a moment to take in the wicked sight in front of him. He had turned all her knickers crotchless and she was now displayed in front of him wearing nothing but black stay-up stocking, a crotchless blue lace thong and cobalt blue stilettos.

Severus shivered; the fragrance wafting of her was intoxicating. He whispered a cooling charm on his finger tips and ran them up the inside of her thigh while releasing himself with his other hand.

Hermione squealed and shivered violently, "That feels wonderful," she groaned.

His eyes were fixed to her sex tensing and contracting in anticipation, Severus grazed his cool fingers over her bare pussy lips, pausing just a moment to flick her clit.

Hearing her whimper of disappointment when his hand strayed away again, his eyes flicked to hers and he saw her fighting the urge to grab his hand and bring it back where he knew she wanted it. Reinforcing his thoughts, Severus lent forward to her ear once more. "You're cunt is exquisite, and I'm going to make you scream my name, _my_ witch, do you think you would like that?" and he punctuated his sentence by blowing in her ear at the same moment as he brought his cock to her entrance and rubbed the organ seductively up and down her saturated cleft.

"Oh yes, Severus… please," she groaned in reply. "Now, I've been longing for you all day." She knew what he was doing, he was reaffirming that she belonged to him. The phrase 'my witch' was very pointed, so she freely offered what she knew he wanted. "Fuck me… please me. I am yours…" there was a pause as she reeled from the pleasure of his growl and the feeling of him filling her so perfectly. "All yours," she continued in a broken voice, as pleasure washed over her. "Only yours."

"Yes, only mine," his voice was hoarse with passion as he pounded into her. "Say it again, witch… only mine."

Hermione could feel her climax roaring towards her from his action and his words. Her voice was breathless as she told him. "Yours, I'm all yours. I love you, Sev-errrrruuusss… oh god… yyyeeeessssss," and her screaming groan of completion was punctuated with his name like a prayer.

His witch clung to him as he searched for his own release, her tight velvet walls milking and squeezing him. He kept thrusting and felt her start to relax around him before suddenly the fluttering start anew and he sensed a second orgasm starting to roll over her.

All Hermione could do was hang on to him. The world went away. The only thing she was sensible of was Severus, the sound of his panting grunts in her ear, the smell of him in her nose, and the feel of him filling her so perfectly. Another ball of sensation was tightening in her belly twisting, like a rubber band tighten and she was unable to speak from the pleasure of it.

The only things coming from her mouth were guttural exclamations of pure ecstasy. The band tightened and tightened, further and further, dancing her closer and closer to her own personal Nirvana. The tightest suddenly snapped and Hermione yelled, panting, pure pleasure licking through her. She was only vaguely aware of Severus' thrusts becoming erratic. The pull of her own pleasure rendered everything else mute.

Hermione saw Severus still when she forced herself to open her eyes and his mouth formed a perfect o. The tendons in his neck strained under the pressure of his unspoken yell, and she felt him pulsing deep within her, groaning with each spurt of his release.

In order not to collapse on her he flopped backwards into his desk chair, legs splayd out, useless, and his chest heaving like an athlete who'd just run a mile.

Unable to concentrate further than that, Hermione flopped back on the desk, her own legs slipping off the edge. She was unaware of how long they lay there, only becoming sensible when she heard Severus roll the chair back toward the desk; it had scooted back when he landed in it so heavily.

Somewhere in the time it took Hermione to recover from the pleasure induced stupor she'd fallen into, Severus had stripped down to his trousers. He spoke to her as he watched her eyes finally flicker open. "I've decided to take you to the bathroom now. Strip you naked and have you from behind against the shower wall." He watched with eager eyes as the part of her anatomy right in front of him convulsed excitedly at his suggestion.

"Oh, I like the sound of that," she said, pulling herself up in his arms and kissing greedily.

He chuckled. "Now do you indeed?"

"Oh yes, very much." Grinning, she hooked her legs around his hips just above his long slung pants, and held on tightly around his waist.

"You're a wanton little minx," he enthused, and lightly slapped her luscious arse. Her response was to plaster she herself up against him and rub, making a tiny mewling sound.

She gave him a cheeky grin when he groaned in response to the feel of her wet centre against him. This only encouraged her and safe in his grip, Hermione threw her head back and stroked herself wantonly against him. "Oohh yes, that's my girl," he rewarded her with a smouldering kiss, his hand rubbing her backside before sliding between them to tickle her, then he finished carrying her into the bedroom and through to the bathroom.

Shifting his grip to hold her securely around the waist he smoothed, "Down you go, you delicious little temptress." A flick of his hand saw the candles floating above her spark into life, and his eyes surveyed her. "You're so gorgeous," he asserted and he kissed her, trailing down over her throat and onto her breasts and making her breath hitch anew.

Their coupling in the shower was the opposite of the one on the desk, which had been fast and hard. This time it was slow, heated and deep, and the difference between the cold of the tiles against her front and the heat of the water and Severus' slow and deliberate strokes against her back undid her quickly.

Afterwards they lovingly washed each other and finally, reluctantly dressed, although Severus was almost certain she'd creamed herself all over again when she saw him in full teaching regalia. "Oh my love, I'd forgotten how utterly hot you look in your beautiful billowing black. How am I going to keep my hands off you?"

"I'm certain we'll find opportunities for you not to," he offered, smirking and leaning forward he said, "May I add that I think you look far more delicious."

She groaned, running her hands over the wool of his frock coat and the silk of the teaching robes to link around his neck, they shared one more, deep passionate kiss and then prepared to meet the entire population of Hogwarts for the first time as a united front.

xox

The hall was full of chattering students as they approached the teacher's entrance. Severus seated Hermione, and glanced down at the glint of the diamond in the ring she wore. He couldn't quite believe it had only been a little over a week since the ball that had started it all. So many things had happened since then. He knew that Minerva would announce their upcoming nuptials tonight, and Merlin help him, he was actually excited.

No doubt it would feature in the Prophet tomorrow morning to, as again, the highly officious headmistress would have put forward the mandatory notice. Taking a deep breath he seated himself next to Hermione with Lucius on his other side.

Severus noticed the blond aristocrat watching the students wearily. "Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea," he whispered. "Those girls look like predators in sheep's clothing."

"Don't worry, Severus is being examined in exactly the same way, and Neville and Bill always have been. They're hormonal teenagers, randy as hell," Hermione whispered.

"And completely off limits," Severus added sardonically, seeing the look of interest that passed over his friends face.

"Now Severus, you surprise me. Like I would take advantage of innocent lambs," his wounded tone worked perfectly with the look of mock innocence, which in itself was a monumental feat, even without the accompanying faultless pout as he watched some seventh year Ravenclaws giggling at his expression.

"I'm starting to wonder exactly who the predator is?" Hermione whispered to Severus.

Who smirked and whispered hotly in return. "Did you sit there all doe-eyed when you were a teenager?"

"Most certainly," Hermione whispered back, her hand quietly wandering to his crotch and squeezing. "But I only ever had eyes for one professor."

"Indeed," Severus replied, covering her hand and urging it to stay.

Both professor's watched on, like they were up to nothing as Minerva rose from her seat.

The headmistress opened her arms. "Welcome back, students of Hogwarts. I have several announcements before the feast commences." Minerva glanced around the hall. "I think it is apparent from the chatter and giggling that most of you have noticed our two celebrities. Professor Lucius Malfoy will be professor of History of Magic for the remainder of the year."

She waited while Lucius acknowledge the thunderous applause that greeted this announcement. "I am also very pleased to welcome back a professor who has returned to us after a long absence. Professor Severus Snape will be teaching potions." There was another round of applause, as well as whistling and cat-calling this time.

After a time Minerva put her hands up for silence. "I have one more announcement. Professors Snape and Granger, would you please rise." The headmistress glanced across at them. "I gives me great pleasure to announce that on June 21, at the height of mid-summer night, Professor Hermione Granger and Professor Severus Snape will be married, here on the grounds of Hogwarts school.

There was utter silence for a moment, and then the hall literally erupted with cheers. Hermione had never been the recipient of such joy. Even Severus had a smile trying to tug his mouth upwards. Many students shot stars into the air from their wands and some conjured flowers to throw. The seventh years started a clapping chant. Hermione remembered them doing this when Neville and Luna became engaged six years ago, and she knew what happened next. She was surprised they remembered, because the current seventh years would have only been first years then.

The noise was becoming deafening, and the other professors all looked at them expectantly. "Well," prompted Minerva. "Kiss her, they won't give up until you do."

Hermione took a deep breath and saw Severus make a decision. The current crop of students needed a positive impression of him, they didn't know him from before, in fact even the oldest of them had only just been born when the war happened. If he was truly going to change his teaching persona… so he gave in. He dipped Hermione across in front of him, and kissed her soundly. Everyone saw the sparkle of her ring in the candle-light as her hand rose up the cup his cheek.

The foot stamping, tinkling of forks on goblets and the cat-calls were deafening, especially when Severus released Hermione and summoned one of the conjured flowers—a full blown red rose—and offered it to her before he seated her once more. This caused every hormonal teenage witch in the hall to sigh, and guaranteed that Severus would have many sighing and swooning witches in his class the next morning, but at this moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I think we made a good impression, don't you, love?" he crooned into her ear as the food finally arrived.

"I have to say, that was one beautiful declaration of possession," she returned. Then looking deeply into his eyes, Hermione whispered, "I love you."

"And I you, my love," he said quietly in return.


End file.
